The Butler and the Stray
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: Doing a errand for Ciel, Sebastian saves a stray cat. After much convincing Ciel agrees to let Sebastian keep the cat till it is better. The next morning Sebastian wakes up next to a naked girl in his bed with two white fluffy triangles on of her head and tail coming from her backside. He couldn't resist, he pulled on the fluffy triangle and that's when she attacked. SebxOC MA
1. Her Butler, The Stray

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro-SHIT-suji at all but if I did, there would be noooooo SebastianxCiel . Unless Ciel is older. Seriouslly you fan girls and your love for rape and pedophilia~ XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Stray**

Sebastian was walking around the streets of London, on an errand for the young Master. Though he really did not want to do anything at all for the boy, finding it slightly irritating of the tasks the boy made him do.

But he was the master. And they _**did** _have a contract.

Sebastian continued walking on the cobblestoned streets, earning a few sly and lustful looks of the female population—and some male on the streets. It made Sebastian inwardly shudder. He knew many females craved his body, his looks and it was terrible that he resembled the Earl of Phantomhive, though he would admit that this body was not at all bad looking.

He stopped by a mirror shop, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He bore a striking resemblance to the Early except his hair was a bit more neater and straighter, and his eyes were a striking red. He could be considered the Earl's twin if anyone knew whom the Earl was.

He shook his head, knowing he needed to keep going. He had to get the young Master's things that he desired. Sebastian then kept walking and eventually stood in front of a teashop. He hugged his black jacket closer to his body and walked inside.

"Ahh, Mr. Michaelis here again for Mr. Phantomhive's tea?" an old man said. He was rather portly man with short balding brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes.

"Yes I am, Mr. Weeters," he said

"Well here you go then," Mr. Weeters said, giving Sebastian a kind and friendly smile. He then went to the back of the shop, coming back a few minutes later, with a bag.

"Here you go Mr. Michaelis, that'll be twenty pounds," Mr. Weeters said, holding out his hand. Sebastian didn't give the old man the money but instead stared at him for a minute, thinking about what he could do to him, thinking of what it would be like to devour his entire soul. He has went too long without devouring someone, and it has made him slightly weak.

Sebastian licked his lips, practically hearing the man's cries of pain and pleas for mercy in his head as he spilled his blood all over the antique china pots and tea cups in the shop.

Mr. Weeters looked at Sebastian oddly, and thought to himself, _Is he gandering at me with hunger?_

"U-Uhm Mr. Michaelis?..."

Sebastian shook his head, breaking away from his ravenous, dark thoughts. "Oh right..." Sebastian dug into his pocket and pulled the pouch out, putting it into the man's hands. "There ya go Mr. Weeters."

Mr. Weeters smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Michaelis and..." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper, handing it to Sebastian, a sly look on his face. "Here~"

Sebastian raised a black brow, and then looked at the white parchment between his fingers. It was series of numbers.

Anime-like question marks appeared above his head as he looked at Mr. Weeters in confusion. "...?"

"It's my number, my dear boy," Mr. Weeters said with a slight giggle. He then winked at Sebastian, saying, "Call me anytime..._anytime_." Sebastian's eyes widened and suddenly he got a sick feeling into his stomach when he smelt arousal in the air. His face turned slightly green and he rushed out of the shop. He then leaned against a brick wall, gagging. "Humans are so disgusting," he said, his face still a bit green. Who knew Mr. Weeters...went that way. He'd have to make Bard go down there next time, he could handle a female flirting and throwing herself at him, but a _male_? A _unattractive _at that.

"Stupid lil' runt!"

"Kick it!"

Sebastian perked up, the green coloring to his face disappearing when heard a loud whimper and sounds of male's yelling and shouting. He furrowed his brows and listened a bit more, hearing a loud yelp. "Must be a dog that's being tortured by some poor beggars," Sebastian said to himself.

He wondered if he should save the dog or not. He then shrugged, he didn't really like dogs. So let those beggars have their fun.

He was already behind schedule anyway...

He began to walk around when a loud screech was heard that sounded almost like a cat, making Sebastian stop in his tracks. He quickly turned around and rushed to where he heard the shrieking noises, which happened to be coming from a dingy back alley.

His eyes widened at what he saw; a bunch of...hooligans were kicking a poor defenseless white cat that had a rather decent sized fish in it's mouth.

"Give it back yew lil' shit!" one of the men said angrily, bringing his foot down about to stomp on the cat. Sebastian's eyes widened and he acted quickly, throwing his young Master's tea into the air, holding the man's leg in the air with ease, kneeling on one leg in front of the cat protectively. The man's eyes widened in shock, noticing that this strange man in black had blocked his attack.

Sebastian held the man's leg with ease, a scowl on his face, trying to calm his anger. Which by the way was working _marvelously_.

"Who da fuck are yew?!" the other man asked, his face having what seemed to be scratches on it. Most likely from the cat. At least it put up a fight against these mongrels.

"I am but a mere butler, that you have just pissed off by hurting an innocent animal," Sebastian said with a mocking smile before gripping onto the man's leg tightly, swinging him into the the wall. The man hit the brick wall with a sickening crack, a loud cry of pain coming from his throat. "_Animal_?! Ha! That lil' fucker deserved it!" the other man said, pulling out a knife, glaring at Sebastian. "Get up Waldo, we'll kill this prick and finish the the lil' cat off!"

"Waldo" groaned and got up slowly. "Yew're going to pay for that!" he snarled out.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, licking his lips in an almost seductive manner. [SBD: -squeals-] His eyes suddenly were glowing, turning into slits as he took off his gloves. "No my dear sirs, I believe _you_ are the ones that are going to pay, with your souls~" Waldo and the other man looked at each other, hesitation and slight fear in their eyes as this man in black looked at them murderously.

"W-What...?" both of the men said. Sebastian smirked evilly and suddenly his teeth grew longer into a point, making sharp canine like teeth, and then he attacked them both, a dark laugh filling the air. The sound of loud screams of pain filled the air, blood splattering on the brick walls and covering the ground.

"**_Delicious~_**"

* * *

"This was a new jacket..." Sebastian said, frowning a bit as he stood up, wiping the blood from his face. "Damn hooligans." Sebastian scowled heavily, looking at his ruined jacket. But then he sighed softly, licking his lips, looking at the blood that was covering the walls and almost an entire alley. He could be quite the messy eater sometimes, especially when he hasn't eaten in a long time. "Well...at least they were delicious and sate my hunger for now~"

"Mew..."

Sebastian turned his head to see the white slender cat scrunched up on the ground. Its fur was dirty and covered in blood and scratches.

"You poor thing..." Sebastian said softly, going over to the cat, getting down onto his knees. The cat looked at him, and Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw the cat's striking almost glowing gold eyes that almost demonic in a way. But he quickly pushed that thought to the side.

The cat hissed at him weakly and tried to scratch him. There was still some fight in it left which only made Sebastian chuckle and he said, "Quiet you, I'm saving you and I doubt you could do any damage with the state you're in," he said softly, patting the top of the cat's head, in a comforting way. "Besides, I could do to you what I did to those vile men."

The cat mewled softly, seeming to understand before it slowly closed it's eyes. It passed out and the piece of the fish slipped from it's mouth.

"All that fuss over a little piece fish," Sebastian said with an tsk. "You must be really hungry then..."

Sebastian carefully and gently picked up the cat, wrapping it in his coat, leaving the back alley, looking down at the cat, little hearts floating from him. "Master won't mind if I bring you in, you are injured after all. Besides he might like the idea of having a pet~..."

* * *

"Absolutely _**not**_, Sebastian," Ciel said as he sipped on his new brought tea, looking at the dark-haired demon that was holding a beat up looking cat in his hands.

"But young Master...-"

"I said **_no_** Sebastian, we do not need a stray cat in the household, scratching or urinating everywhere in the mansion," Ciel said, scowling softly.

Sebastian glared at Ciel and then the cat mewled painfully. And Ciel was still not budging. That boy could be so stubborn sometimes. Sebastian then looked down at the cat, noticing that it was cringing in pain. His eyes softened and then sighed heavily. He would have to resort to something he seen Elizabeth do when Ciel didn't give her what she wanted...

Ciel sipped his tea and then looked over to where Sebastian was and then his eyes widened. Sebastian was looking straight at him, his bottom lip poking out and quivering, his eyes wide and looking almost child-like -who knew they could even get that big?- and his cheeks look a bit pink. [SBD: Sebby is doing a puppy pout! X3]

Ciel blushed and one word entered his mind. _Cute..._

"Please young Lord may I keep the cat until it is nursed back to health?" Sebastian asked in a small child-like voice. "I-I said n-...!" Ciel blushed, stopping his sentence when Sebastian's facial expression changed and he got into Ciel's face, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at Ciel with misty eyes.

"Please sir...?" Sebastian asked, his voice husky, his breath hot against Ciel's ear, causing the young Earl of Phantomhive's face to turn completely red. "I'll do _anything_ to keep the cat young _Master_..._anything~_"

"I...I..._fine_," Ciel said, turning his reddened face away from the older man's. "B-But just until it is back to health, then it's out. And that's an order!" Ciel said, still trying to sound authorative. Sebastian smirked and moved away from Ciel's red colored face and then cuddled the cat to his chest, bowing a bit. "Thank you young Master~"

Sebastian then quickly left to his room, leaving the young Phantomhive to his thoughts. Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes as he went back to sipping his strong tea, his pale cheeks still a bit pink.

_Damn that Sebastian and his love for cats...Especially stray ones..._

**END**

* * *

SBD: Sebastian and his love for bringing home stray cats must drive Ciel crazy! X3

Sebastian: B-But there are just so fluffy and cute! -hugs them- I want them all! -hearts floating around him-

Ciel: I said no cats allowed Sebastian! DX

Cat#1: Mew...-rubs against his leg-

Ciel: Ugh...

SBD: Hehe don't be that way Ciel-kun~

Sebastian: -still playing with cats and is in Cat Heaven- Please R&R So Ciel doesn't sell my cats! T^T

Cat#2: -is magically on Ciel's head- Mew! -steals his eyepatch and runs off-

Ciel: -chases- SEBASTIAN!


	2. His Pet, Exposed

The suns rays shined down into a dark, gothic looking bedroom. Two inhabitants lay down in a slightly large bed, one dark-haired, and the other white-haired. The dark-haired inhabitant groaned softly, pale eyes fluttering open to reveal red eyes. A soft male sigh was heard and the dark-haired male leaned up, running his fingers through his hair.

This dark-haired and handsome man was Sebastian Michaelis, butler and bodyguard to Ciel Phantomhive, the heir to the Phantomhive estate.

"Another day of work," he said to himself. Sebastian may seem very dutiful and obedient, but there were times when he wishes he could just lay in his bed and sleep the day away. But he knew he had a duty, to serve his lord.

"Mmm…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow when he heard a soft feminine sigh. His body went rigid and a shudder went through him. He hoped that Mey-Rin hadn't snuck into his room once again so she could be _near him_. She was a beautiful female, but too…stalker-like for Sebastian tastes.

He sighed and turned to look. "Mey-Rin what have I…" Sebastian stopped talking as his eyes widened at what he saw; a naked female sleeping next to him where the cat he saved should have been. The female had very long pure white hair, pale skin that wasn't as pale as his, and a very…voluptuous body. But that's not what caught his attention. What caught his attention were two white fluffy triangles on top of her head and a white tail coming from her backside.

"...!" A little anime styled hearts flew around Sebastian as he stared at the cat ears and tail. His love for anything feline was overwhelming that he simply could _not_ resist. He leaned over the female, grasping both white fluffy triangles and gave them both a little tug.

Another heart flew above Sebastian. The ears were so soft!

He continued rubbing and tugging at the cat-girl's ears, smiling happily. Suddenly a low rumble erupted from the girl that sounded like a purr, her body trembling lightly. (SBD: By the way, she is lying on her stomach that is why he noticed the tail.)

"….Cute…" he said out loud, trying his best not to actually…squeal, something that Elizabeth would do whenever she saw something cute.

His eyes then went down the female's back and they stayed on her rear, noticing it looked almost heart shaped. _This woman has quite a body on her…_Sebastian thought to himself before he looked at the long white tail that was resting against her right thigh.

"Hm…"

Sebastian knew a cat's tail was a sensitive part of their body, and being the curious demon butler he was, he wondered if this woman's tail will be just as sensitive as a cat's tail. _Might as well find out~_

Sebastian grabbed the long white tail, his red eyes running over as it twitched in his hands, making the female's rear perch up in an almost provocative way. Sebastian licked his lips, and then gave the tail a slight yet harsh tug.

A loud hiss was heard, and suddenly Sebastian was off of his bed, a searing pain on his pale cheek, warm metallic liquid going down it. He looked to see the female, her face fully exposed now, her eyes shining with anger.

She was attractive, with slightly reddened cheeks, a perk button nose, rosy pink lips and demonic glowing gold eyes. Sebastian's eyes wandered over her naked flesh, her bosom slightly large, her nipples pink, her belly flat and she was hairless below.

The female hissed at him angrily, and baring her white fangs at him, her ears pulling back and her tail swishing back and forth.

She was majestic, a real _feline_. And Sebastian knew he should be alarmed, knew he should get up off of his ass and subdue her but he simply _couldn't_. She was fascinating.

That's when she attacked, launching herself at him. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit, but he was prepared, he jumped back, dodging the female's claws with ease, landing a few feet away from her. "Calm down, miss," he said.

The female ignored him, swiping at him once more with her claws. "You pulled my tail!" she growled out.

So she could speak? Interesting….

Sebastian dodged her claws and ducked down when she tried to kick him in the face. He rolled his eyes, he didn't have time to play around with her, he had to start to clean and straighten the Phantomhive household.

So when the female threw a punch at him, he grabbed her fist, shocking the female before he threw her out of his room (which happened to be through the wall).

Suddenly the whole inhabitants of the Phantomhive household were awake, running to where all of the commotion was.

"What the hell?" Bard said, his face turning a bit red when he saw a naked woman against the wall.

"What is it Ba—" Finnian stopped talking, his whole face turning red and blood dripping from his nose. "!" Mey-Rin took notice of the naked female on the ground and blood squirted out of her nose also, her whole entire face red as she and Bard covered Finnian's eyes.

"Oh my!"

"Just what is going on here?" Ciel asked, pushing through his servants. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw the naked female, his cheeks heating up a little before he turned his head.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian came from out of his room, dressed in his full butler attire, a blank expression on his face. "Yes, my lord?" Ciel scowled heavily, still looking away as he pointed a finger at the naked (and passed out) female. "Who is that?!"

Sebastian gave Ciel his usual pleasant smile that never reached his eyes. "That my sir, is the cat I brought home yesterday I believe. I didn't take notice that the cat may actually be a demonic cat," he said simply.

"D-Demonic cat?" Ciel asked, sounding angry but then he sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's too early for all of this nonsense and noise…"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"First Mey-Rin will find some clothes to put on this female, it appears we will have a new addition to the Phantomhive household until I can figure things out. Second, I want you patch up this mess Sebastian and have my tea ready within an hour. Bard make me my breakfast and Finnian…do what you do, and _that's_ an order," Ciel said calmly before turning around and walking back to his room.

"Yes Master!" Mey-Rin, Bard and Finnian shouted in unison.

Sebastian only smirked and looked at the unconscious female, before walking over to her, holding her in his arms. "Mm, Mey-Rin?"

The redhead maid blushed furiously at the sound of Sebastian calling her named and quickly asked, "Y-Yes Sebastian?" "See to it that you give our…_guest_ some proper attire~" he replied calmly, before turning and walking away.

Mey-Rin only stared, her face still red.

"That means you follow Mey-Rin~"

"R-Right! I'm coming Sebastian!" she stammered out and followed after him, tripping and stumbling a few times.

* * *

Mey-Rin stared down at the naked female before her, blushing uncontrollably. Sebastian had left them alone a while ago, and the female had awoken by then, about to attack Sebastian once more. He had eventually convinced the female that he was harmless and all would be explained as soon as she was dressed.

Mey-Rin didn't know what to do, the female was quite attractive, and she only stared at her, with those intense golden eyes of hers, her arms crossed under her chest, pushing up her already large breast.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare all day?" the female hissed out, baring her fangs at Mey-Rin, her tail swishing back and forth in irritation.

"N-No! I'm sorry!" Mey-Rin stammered out, blushing hard, looking away. "I just never seen a woman with that large of a…bosom before! I'm sorry miss!"

The females hostile look disappeared and her eyes softened. "Tch, it's fine," she said, a light blush on her face as she looked down at her chest. _Are they that big?_ She thought a bit embarrassingly.

"W-Well, Master Ciel said to give you some clothes, so here," Mey-Rin said, pulling out a long white and red, slightly poofy dress to wear. "This is the only thing I have aside from me, maid's uniform and swim wear."

"…Thanks…" the female said, taking the dress from Mey-Rin. The dress looked utterly horrible, but the female gave Mey-Rin a smile. "Thank you, I'll come out when I'm dressed~"

"Okay miss," Mey-Rin said, giving her the dress before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The female grinned, her sharp canines showing as she raised her hand, her claws glistening. "Time for some adjustments~"

* * *

Mey-Rin stood outside of the door, thinking to herself as she began to think of Sebastian, which caused her cheeks to become red and hot.

"_You look so much more beautiful with your glasses off…" Sebastian said, caressing her face softly, looking into her eyes._

"_S-Sebastian!" Mey-Rin shouted, her face turning even redder as she leaned close to him, about to close the distance between them. This was it, she was going to finally kiss Sebasti—_

"I'm done," the female said, standing right next to Mey-Rin, looking at her with her silver eyebrows. Mey-Rin screeched in shock and moved away from the female, blushing even more. She hoped that she didn't hear her at all…

"Sorry if I gave ya a fright," the female said, crossing her arms.

Mey-Rin's eyes widened behind her large glasses and she shouted, "W-What are you wearing?!"

The dress she had given her was completely cut up, exposing the thin and slightly sheer layer that had the threads of red in it under and in-between her bust, stopping at her mid-thigh and hugging her body.

"T-That dress is innapropriate!" Mey-Rin said, covering her nose as blood came gushing from it.

The female looked down at herself, and shrugged, rolling her eyes lazily as her tail swished back and forth. "Whatever, can you take me to that butler guy, so I can know what the hell is going on?" she asked, licking her lips.

"I've worked up quite an _appetite_~"

Mey-Rin didn't reply to the cat-like female, still stammering at how…exposed she was and the fact that she didn't seem to have no shame at all. The female rolled her eyes in annoyance and then sniffed the air, catching a whiff of Sebastian's scent.

"Fine if you won't bring me to him, I'll find that damn butler, myself," she said and with a flick of her tail, she walked away, leaving a bloody and blushing Mey-Rin behind.

**END**

* * *

SBD: Next chapter will have the mysterious feline woman talking to both Sebastian and Ciel, and her fate will be decided. Also I know this chapter is shorter than the first, but work with me here. This is my first Kuroshitsuji story and I'm still trying to get a feel of the characters. So they might be a little OOC in here. But I will make it up with lemons :D

Sebastian: Ears…. –is in a daze-

Ciel: What's wrong with him? –snaps fingers- Sebastian?

SBD: Oh! He's just been that way since he saw the mysterious woman's ears and tail, you know how much Sebby loves cats…and females. Soo that just makes it even better XD.

Ciel: Ugh…damn cats –grumbles and crosses arms-

Sebastian: -petting a white cat- read and review please ^^ -feeds the cat some milk-

Ciel: YOU TOOK IN ANOTHER STRAY?! DX

Sebastian: B-But…they are so cute x.x

Ciel: ….Goddammit Sebastian


	3. His Pet, The Maid

_Cats come when they feel like it,_

_not when they are told~_

* * *

Ciel was walking towards his office with Sebastian following behind him, a slight scowl on his face. He had let Sebastian bring a cat into his mansion just this once, despite the fact he was allergic to them and the damn thing ends up being a demonic cat.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, standing in front of his office door, his hand on the gold doorknob. "Yes, young Master?" Sebastian asked, standing directly behind the door, his red eyes boring into the back of his head.

"I hope this _pet_ of yours is house-broken," Ciel said calmly. Sebastian felt his mouth twitch up into an amused smirk. "I'm pretty sure she is, young Master."

"Good, and as soon as she arrives downstairs, I will want to question her," Ciel said as he opened the door. "And furthermo—Gah!"

Ciel's face went from pale to a bright red color. Sebastian raised a brow and peeked his head in, and his eyes widened also at what he saw.

There stretched out on Ciel's desk, was the cat female who was wearing a very revealing outfit, her creamy long legs exposed, her breast practically hanging out, and her hair falling around her body. "Mreow!" she purred out, playing with a slightly large red ball, pawing at it.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ciel asked in shock, feeling a warm liquid drip down his nose.

Her head turned towards him and she looked at him with her large gold eyes and she held the ball in her hands. "Nyao?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, feeling himself actually blush when he saw her ears twitch in confusement and when she made that noise. _Goddamn my love for cats…_

"What…?" she asked a bit lazily, her tail swishing back and forth lazily.

"G-Get off my desk this instant!" Ciel shouted, his face still red. He couldn't even help the fact that his eyes were wandering every single curve of her body before resting on her face.

The cat female narrowed her eyes at Ciel, dropping the red ball onto the ground. She then rolled over onto her back, running her hands over her body, a teasing and flirtatious smirk on her face. "Cats come when they feel like it…not when they're told," she purred out.

Ciel's eyes widened and closed his eyes, still covering his nose. "S-Sebastian!"

"…"

"Sebastian!"

But Sebastian didn't hear Ciel at all, his red eyes still fixated on the white-haired cat female, lost in his own inner thoughts.

"_Nyao! Sebastian can you pet my ears?" she asked, her face slightly pink as her tail swished back and forth shyly._

"_I…I…"_

_Sebastian got down on one knee; grasping her hand, giving her a charming smile, his own cheeks a red. "I would be honored to rub your soft ears my Lady," he said smoothly. He then quickly got up, sitting on the ground with her stomach on his legs, her ass in the air._

_Sebastian smirked and then attacked her ears, rubbing and pulling at them, releasing elicit purrs from her body. _

"_Oh Sebastian!"_

_He smiled, anime hearts floating above his head as he reached her tail, tugging on it._

"_S-Sebastian not there! My tail is sensitive!" Sebastian's eyes widened in realization and he grasped her tail once more, tugging on it a bit harder, illicit moans now coming from her throat as she rocked against him._

"_S-Sebastian…mew! No…Nyao!"_

_Suddenly her head snapped around and she suddenly had Ciel's face. "SEBASTIAN!"_

Sebastian snapped out of his mini-fantasy and looked at his young Master whose face was completely red in both embarrassment and anger. "I'm sorry young Master, I lost my train of thought for a second, i—"

"I don't give a damn, j-just get her off my desk! And _**that's**_ an order!"

Sebastian's eyes suddenly took on their fuschia color, his pupils turning into slits. "As you wish, my Lord~" He suddenly jumped at the cat-female.

She let out a loud shout of surprise. "Ahh!" She jumped off the desk and ended up knocking off an expensive vase from it.

Ciel's eyes widened. "MY VASE THAT WAS A HEIRLOOM!"

Sebastian frowned a bit and jumped at her again, knocking over Ciel's expensive lamp.

"MY LAMP! D:"

* * *

After much yelling, cursing and tidying up, Sebastian had subdued the cat-female to a chair after he forced her into something decent. Which happened to be one of Sebastian's jackets that despite being too big to her, it still clung to her body, considering how curvy she was.

The female was tied to a chair, pouting softly, glaring at both Ciel and Sebastian.

"So…first things first, what is your name?" Ciel asked, sipping his earl grey tea calmly, though you could tell he was still a bit angered from having his office trashed by both Sebastian and this woman.

"Why should I tell you…?" the girl practically hissed out, not liking the fact that she was bound to a chair, like some kind of pleasure slave. She knew that damn butler enjoyed tying her up, she could see it in his eyes. That man was sick.

Ciel smirked against the teacup and looked at Sebastian, giving him a nod.

Sebastian smirked, pulling out a sharp knife, putting it against her cheek. "If you don't tell, I'll be forced to create a Glasgow smile on that pretty little face of yours," he said with a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The female growled lowly before huffing loudly. "It's Aria…" she grumbled out, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face in irritation.

"Alright Aria, tell me how come you were out on the streets of London, in the slums of all places?"

"I…I don't know, I don't remember anything. I don't remember why I was in that part of London and I'm not sure that I'm even from this place," she said with a scowl on her face.

Ciel's eyes widened a little, as did Sebastian.

"I see…well how about I make you a proposition?" Ciel asked, setting his teacup down, swirling his spoon in it slowly.

Aria raised an eyebrow, her ears twitching in curiosity. "Oh…?"

Sebastian could feel himself smirk, already knowing what Ciel had in mind. _They say curiosity killed the cat, seems as if she has no knowledge of this saying…_

"I feel fucking ridiculous," Aria said as she stared at herself in the mirror, scowling heavily as Sebastian stood behind her, a smirk plastered on his face. Aria was wearing a maid's dress similar to Mey-Rin's except it was tighter on her, stopping at her knees, black stockings that seemed to be connecting to a garter belt underneath and black lace up boots.

Aria had made a deal with Ciel, saying that she would work for him in the Phantomhive mansion, being his maid and doing whatever he says. That included rubbing his feet if he asked. Aria didn't want to but what did she have to go back to? The streets? Getting beat on by low-lifes?

Rubbing Ciel's feet were more appealing than the life outside of the mansion…

"You look like how a lady should look like," Sebastian said, eyeing her tail as it swished back and forth. "And you shouldn't curse, it's unbecoming of a lady."

Aria snorted and looked back at him, tying her white hair into two ponytails held by a red ribbon. "Last time I checked, I'm not a _lady_," she said, scowling a bit. She then smirked and twirled around. "I am a feline!"

Sebastian put his gloved hand over his face, closing his eyes to hide the heat rising to his cheeks. He had a feeling he'll be doing this a lot. And Sebastian _**never**_ was flustered…unless it had to deal with cats. And Aria was an attractive female _and_ a cat (a demonic one) anyway.

When he willed the blush down and opened his eyes, Aria was gone and her maid's uniform was on the floor along with her shoes and hair ribbons. His eyes widened as he stood up.

"Oh no…"

"AHHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU'RE CLOTHES!" Ciel's voice screamed from the other side of the mansion.

"You don't like me naked _**Master**_ Ciel?"

"N-NO! WHY MUST YOU BE NAKED?! SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, and soon he felt himself smiling in amusement. He then picked up her maids uniform along with some rope that magically appeared in his hands.

Having her here was going to make the mansion a bit livelier.

"Can I give you a bath _**Master**_ Ciel?! I am your new _**maid**_ after all!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian chuckled. Maybe he'll let his Master suffer a bit longer~

* * *

**END**

**STP: Soooooo :D**

**Ciel: *glares***

**STP: What? *smiles innocently***

**Ciel: I…I hate you *grumbles and blushes***

**STP: Don't act like you didn't like it o3o**

**Ciel: I DIDN'T! *blushes even more***

**STP: riiiiight anywho, take it away Aria!**

**Aria: Shay would like you all to read and review...There I said it, can I do it now?**

**Ciel:...Do what?**

**STP: *giggles* Go ahead~**

**Aria: Yay! *takes Ciel to the ground and tries to kiss him***

**Ciel: *blushes* GET OFF OF ME!**

**Aria: Let me love you Master Ciel!**

**Sebastian: *narrows his eyes***

**STP: o3o Jealous also Sebby?**

**Sebastian: NO**

**STP: Riiiiight XD**


	4. His Pet, Wet Pussy

_Cats must lurk under the bed and_

_Pounce on unsuspecting human's feet~_

* * *

"Nyao! This is torture!" Aria whined out, frowning a bit. After her little naked run a few days ago, Ciel and Sebastian had assigned her many chores to do, some chores completely idiotic and unreasonable.

_-Count the tiles in every bathroom_

_-Replace every soap bar with a cherry smelling soap bar_

_-Rearrange young Master's shoes in color then in alphabetical order_

_-Replace every soap bar you had replaced with the original soap bar you had replaced_

"These chores are stupid!" she said with a scowl, heading down to the kitchen to apparently _Wash all of Master Ciel's cuff lings in the sink._ She groaned as she tried to hold up the basket. Who knew he had so many damn cuff lings?

She sat the basket near the sink, turning the water on to a warm temperature.

"Ay, Aria!" Bard said, coming up behind her. Aria stopped, and then a playful grin came to play on her face, her tail swishing oh-so mischievously. She had met the rest of the household officially two days ago. (She's been at the mansion for about five days now). She found Mey-Rin sweet but a bit…off, Finnian was just extremely cute and Bard…he was attractive. And she found out he was fun to tease.

Oh how cats loved to play~

"Yes Bard?" she asked innocently, starting to wash Ciel's cuff lings.

"Uhm…I was wandering…" Bard started out, already sounding a bit nervous. Aria held in her chuckle and she turned around, putting on a false innocent look, purposely pushing her breast closer together. "Yes…Bard?"

Bard's entire face went red and he felt his eyes look down at her chest. "I…I…uhm, I was wandering if you knew where Sebastian is, I need to ask him what to cook for Master Ciel tonight," he stammered out, feeling extremely intimidated by her presence.

When he first saw her, he thought she was by far the most attractive female he ever laid eyes on (next to Mey-Rin). But he learned the way she acts; especially on the first day she met him. Sebastian told him to be _careful_ around her.

_Be careful around Bard, Aria is mainly part cat and she __**will**__ try to and play with you even while you're working. So keep your guard up~_

'Right, keep me guard up!' Bard thought, not noticing that Aria had him against the counter until he snapped out of his thoughts.

"GAH! ARIA!"

Aria giggled, her tail swishing playfully as she had used her inhuman strength to pin Bard against the counter, her fingers running up and down his body teasingly, her demonic gold eyes shining with mischief.

"What's the matter Bard, you don't wanna play?" she asked, her once innocent look gone, her eyes now starting to turn black. What the hell?

"I…I…" Bard didn't know how to respond, feeling a familiar sensation in his groin. Maybe this is what Sebastian was talking about?

"You're so cute when your flustered Bard," she purred out, pressing her breast against his chest and moving in to press her lips against his. Bard's eyes were wide but he knew he couldn't deny it, she was damn sexy and he wouldn't want this chance to pass up.

Bard leaned in, giving into his own human desires, closing his eyes. That's when he suddenly felt nothing, no soft lips, and nothing wet. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian holding Aria by the scruff of her maid's outfit, a scowl on his face.

"S-Sebastian, I…we—!"

"That's enough Bard, go back to doing your duties that you have been assigned…" Sebastian said, sounding a bit irritated. "And go take a cold shower…"

Bard looked down and blushed bright red, running off. "RIGHT AWAY SEBASTIAN!"

As soon as he was gone Sebastian dropped Aria onto the ground earning a loud "HEY!" from Aria. Sebastian scowled.

How should he cool down a wet cat?

He then smirked, grabbing a pitcher of water that appeared out of nowhere and dumped it all over her. "I think kitty needs a bath, don't you think?" Sebastian asked, his red eyes glinting mischievously.

Aria jumped up into the air, hissing loudly, her hair covering her entire face and her entire maid's uniform soaked. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh a little, she looked liked extremely hilarious and adorable at the same time.

"Go ahead, laugh at the wet pussy, you fucking ass," she hissed out before sneezing uncontrollably. She hated water, especially cold water at that.

She growled at him venomously, her tail wagging. "I'll get you back for this." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away, stumbling and sneezing. As soon as she was gone Sebastian dropped the pitcher and laughed loudly until tears were in his eyes.

_Oh yes, having her around here will make things more livelier~_

* * *

Ever since the yesterday when Sebastian had made Aria wet (pun intended) she had been acting extremely moody, hissing at everyone who even asked her question. She even scratched Finnian across the face.

"What did you do to her Sebastian?" Ciel asked, eating his cake calmly.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Did what to whom?"

"Aria."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. The girl may be cute, but she was more trouble than anything, like any other cat. "Ahh, whatever do you mean sir? I haven't been in contact with her all day," Sebastian said, furrowing his brows.

Ciel swallowed his cake, lapping up the cream from around his lips slowly with a soft sigh. (STP: ahh!~ -blushes-) He then put down his fork and grabbed something from under his chair and then sat it on the table.

It was a pair of Ciel's shoes, Ciel's _good_ shoes to be exact. The shoes were chewed up beyond recognition with claw marks covering it. "_**This**_ is what I mean," Ciel said, scowling a bit, crossing his arms. "She ruined my shoes, and it _**must **_be because she is upset, so I suggest you go and do something about it."

Sebastian could only stare at the shoes in horror. She had ruined Master Ciel's good shoes, and the slashes looked angry and violent. Oh Boy…

"And that's an _**order**_ Sebastian…"

"Yes, young Master," he said with a bow before leaving the room. He then narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air.

He had a pussy to catch.

* * *

Sebastian had followed her scent (which happened to be almost _everywhere_ in the mansion) into what was…his room?

He walked inside and continued to sniff the air, trying to pinpoint where she was exactly. "Aria…? Aria I know you are in here, I can smell you," he said quietly, his eyes reverting to their demonic color.

Sebastian kept sniffing until he found her smell the strongest near his closet. He walked slowly and quietly to his closet, standing in front of it.

He slowed down his breathing to see if he heard her breathing on the inside, putting his ear a bit up to the closet.

Suddenly the closet had bust open and Sebastian found himself on his bed with a murderous looking Aria on top of him, her ears pulled back in anger and her tail swishing back and forth violently.

"!"

Aria raised her hand up, her nails extending to very sharp and long points (think Lust from FMA), her eyes a glossy black color.

Sebastian was frozen on the spot, unsure what to do. He wasn't sure if he should defend himself, stare at her or…get turned on. The anger that was radiating off of her was extremely attracting for him.

God he really was sick wasn't he?

Aria raised her hand higher before thrusting it down, her claws digging into the bed. Sebastian looked at her with wide eyes and Aria only gave him a devilish smile, her eyes returning back to normal.

She then leaned down and whispered seductively into Sebastian's ear, "If you ever pour cold water on me again, I'll cut off your cock and serve to Master Ciel as dessert~"

With that she quickly jumped off of Sebastian, giving him a wide and playful smirk. She then winked at him, and with a flick of her tail, she was gone.

The demon butler could only lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Then slowly, a dark yet lustful smirk came to play on his lips. Sebastian licked his lips slowly and his eyes glowed.

_Such a bad kitty~_

* * *

**END**

**STP: Well everything between you two escalated rather quickly~**

**Aria: -blushes and scoffs- Kitty's have needs too~**

**Sebastian: -licks lips- You are right. Kittens do have needs**

**Aria: -purrs- Rawr!**

**Ciel: x.x why must you two flirt**

**STP: Awhhh don't be that way Ciel, if you want me to, I can write a fanfiction about you with a girl whose just as wild as Aria =3=**

**Ciel: N-No! That won't be necessary *blushes***

**STP: HEY READERS SHOULD I MAKE A STORY ABOUT CIEL?!**

**Ciel: Ugh, I need my tea .**


	5. His Pet, The Tease

**Chapter 5: His Pet, The Tease**

_I have noticed that what cats most appreciate in a human being _

_is not the ability to produce food which they take for granted,_

_but for her entertainment value~_

* * *

Ciel sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands. It has been a very stressful two weeks ever since Aria has entered their lives. She was a trouble-making female, harassing his entire staff. She even harassed Mey-Rin, trying to fondle the young maid's breast.

And now Mey-Rin was nervous to be around the busty white-haired female, always hiding behind Sebastian whenever she came into the room.

Aria even fooled around with innocent Finnian.

Ciel removed his hands and opened his azure blue eye, just in time to see Aria standing in front of him, that same mischievous gleam in her gold eyes, her tail swishing back and forth.

"A-Aria!" Ciel shouted in surprise, feeling his cheeks heat up as he ran his eyes over her body. The maids dress was still a bit too tight for her, her breast practically about ready to pop out from the confinements of the dress shirt underneath, the dress stopping at her mid-thigh [Oh dear, did it get even shorter?! D:], her stockings white today and black heeled Mary Janes.

"Is there something you like looking at Master Ciel?" she purred out, sitting down onto his desk, leaning over slightly.

"I-I…!" Ciel has _**never**_ been flustered by anyone [maybe Elizabeth] but never this way. Mey-Rin was cute to look at, but Aria…she was all woman, and seemed to have no shame in showing it [in more ways than one~].

"I'm just teasing Ciel-kun," she purred out, pinching his pale cheek. "You are just too kyute [It's a word! .] for words Master Ciel!"

Ciel groaned and tried to push her hands away, blushing even more. "Stop it Aria!" he shouted in embarrassment.

Where in the world was Sebastian?!

"Why Master?" she purred out, rolling onto her stomach so she was directly looking at him in his eye, her tail wagging faster, her eyes becoming half –lidded as they glinted with mischief. "You're just so cute, I could just devour you!"

Her canines shown, elongating, the whites in her eyes turned black and her eyeball itself became small, the gold glowing.

Ciel blushed furiously, feeling himself become almost hypnotized by her eyes. He then turned his head away, biting down on his bottom lip harshly.

"W-Where is Sebastian, Aria?" Ciel asked nervously.

"Oh! Last night you told him that he has to accompany Bard, Mey-Rin and Finnian out to the market today, but you forgot to tell me to go," she said with giggle.

"T-That means…!" Ciel stammered out, eyes wide with realization, his entire face now the color of a cherry when he saw Aria lick her lips with a low moan.

"We're all alone Ciel~"

* * *

Ciel was currently now running away from Aria who was laughing manically. "CIEL! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?" She asked loudly.

Ciel ran as fast as his little legs could take him, trying to get away from the manic Aria. Why did Sebastian have to leave him home with her? Unless…

He did it on purpose! Ciel scowled heavily, he was going to kill Sebastian. Revenge was going to be sweet~

Ciel did a quick peek back and his eyes widened when he saw that Aria was no longer behind him. He stopped in his tracks, blinking. "Where did that blasted female go?" he muttered to himself, looking around suspiciously. But there was no sign of her, not even her crazed laughter.

Maybe she had decided to stop messing with him? With that thought Ciel breathed out a sigh of relief. He then looked down at himself, noticing that he was sweating. Disgusting. Usually he would have Sebastian here to wash him but that damn butler wasn't here…he'd have to wash himself.

"Useless…" he muttered loudly, making his way to the bathroom, stripping his self of his clothing, one article of clothing at a time, letting it drop to the floor. He'll make Sebastian pick them up once he comes home.

Ciel was only left in his pants and eye patch. He was fiddling with the pants, opening the bathroom door with the other hand, his eyes down casted.

"Care to join me Ciel?" a voice purred out.

Ciel froze on the spot, his body stiffening.

No….it couldn't be!

He raised his eyes and his face was once again red. There in his private bath tub was Aria, her hair up in a messy bun held by chopsticks, bubbles covering her assets, one of her legs high in the air, soap suds dripping down it provocatively as she rubbed soap on it.

"How…I…what…gah!" Ciel was stumbling and stammering, unsure what to say or do.

"What's wrong Ciel? Cat got your tongue?" Aria purred out, giving him a sly wink.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!"

"Bathing of course," Aria said with a shrug of her shoulders, dipping her leg back into the water. "Now as I asked before, would you care to join me?"

Ciel blushed even darker, feeling himself go into his imagination.

_Aria was bent over the tub, her breast hanging out of it, the soap bubbles covering up her most intimate parts as her tail swished back and forth. "Nyaaah! Master Ciel can you wash my back from me, I can't reach it!"_

Then another image flew into his head.

_Aria was sitting forward in the tub, both of her legs outside of the tub, dangling on the sides, her slightly large bosom floating in the water like air bags as she looked at Ciel seductively._

"_Master Ciel…can you clean me down here?" she asked lustfully, moving her hand down to…__**that**__ part of her body, biting her lip bottom lip. _

"_Please…__**Master**__?"_

Ciel's eye bugged out and he covered his nose, crying out loudly as a huge amount of blood came out of his nose. "Gah!"

Aria blinked in confusement and was suddenly out of the tub. "Master Ciel, you're bleeding!" she said, her eyes wide.

Ciel eyes widened even more, as he watched the water drip down her body, the soap bubbles covering her nipples and also her private area, but _everything_ was exposed and she looked extremely attractive.

The blood didn't stop and soon pushed his hands back, flowing out everywhere, including Aria.

"EW!" she shouted, the blood getting on her breast and body.

Ciel fell back, his entire face red as he passed out, swirls in his eye. "…"

Aria looked down at Ciel with worry. "M-Master Ciel?"

* * *

Later on Sebastian came into the house with everyone else.

Sebastian had deliberately decided not to let Aria come on their shopping trip just to see how would she fare with being alone with Ciel.

"Mm, the house seems to be in order, no broke glass, no fire, so far so good," Sebastian said to himself as he looked around.

"What's good Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked the demon butler, her cheeks slightly red. She's been eyeing Sebastian for a long time, but he doesn't even seem to care or notice, his eyes seems to be on that new maid. *sigh* Will Sebastian ever love her?

"Oh nothing, let's carry these bags to the kitchen, come along everyone," he replied, smiling happily as he made his way to the kitchen with everyone following him.

Sebastian stopped abruptly in his tracks, making everyone bump into him.

"Hey! What's the big deal Sebastian?" Bard asked loudly in annoyance, holding a huge box that was filled with raw cold meat.

The servants pushed past the butler and all of the color drained from their faces but a new one replaced their skin, red.

There sprawled out on the counter was a sleeping Aria who was clothed in nothing but a thin nightgown that stopped at her mid-thigh, showing off her creamy long legs, clinging to her body, exposing her lacy white panties.

But that's not what really shocked everyone, what shocked them was that there was something underneath her that had legs and arms, waving it's arms around frantically.

"Oh dear," Sebastian said, obviously amused. "Seems as if young master is stuck~"

"T-That's Master Ciel?!" Mey-Rin shouted, blood squirting out of her nose as she covered up Finnian's eyes, Bard doing the same thing while covering his nose.

"Hey!" Finnian shouted, wanting to see the rest of Aria's body, his face red also.

Sebastian chuckled and put the bags down, going over to them and picking up Aria carefully. Ciel slowly but surely came from out of her breast, his face covered in blood and also Aria's outfit stained in blood.

Ciel's hair was a mess and his face seemed to be a permanent shade of red, blood still flowing out.

"OH…MY…GOD! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Ciel shouted, covering his nose, his body trembling.

Sebastian chuckled, holding Aria delicately in his arms as he tenderly rubbed her arms. "I decided to find some cat food for Aria, the good and expensive kind. Surely you must understand, right young Master?"

"Nyaooo~"

Everyone looked at Aria who suddenly awakened. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she looked around.

"Heyyy...when did you all get back?" she asked innocently.

She then looked at everyone's red and bloodied faces, then back at Ciel who was on the floor, glaring at her and Sebastian, his face also red. Aria blinked in confusement and then she said, "Why is everyone's faces red?" Though the glint in her eyes showed that she knew why everyone was blushing.

Sebastian couldn't help it, and soon he started to laugh. This was the best way to torture his young Master without really harming him.

He then petted her head and said, "Good kitty~"

"Hehe! :3" She giggled and wagged her tail, jumping out of Sebastian's arms and hugging Ciel, making him cry out loudly as she hugged him to her chest.

"SEBASTIAN!"

She really did love humans. Aside from feeding her, they are just so entertaining~

* * *

**END**

**STP: Ciiiiieeeel XD**

**Ciel: I…fucking…hate…you *blushes***

**STP: Hehe you know you like it :D**

**Sebastian: Read and review *pets Aria's head***

**Aria: Mreowww *purrs and hearts flutter above her head* 3**


	6. His Pet, Ciel's Vengeance

_Meow, motherfucker. Meow~_

* * *

Ciel was going to get Sebastian back, if it was the last thing he'd do. Just yesterday Sebastian had purposely forgot to tell Aria to come along with him and the other servants to the town market.

And since they were alone, Ciel's face was temporarily red for the whole day and he lost lots of blood from all the nosebleeds he has gotten from seeing her naked or posed in some provocative way.

But today, it was time for vengeance. Sebastian was going to get a good lesson and Ciel was going to get some amusement out of this.

He had sent Sebastian out to spend the day with Elizabeth, to which Sebastian complained about, knowing full well the little girl was going to dress him up in all sorts of frilly and absurd pink things. Maybe even take him shopping with her.

By the time Sebastian comes back he'll want to change out of whatever Elizabeth put him in and into his regular butler attire.

So Ciel snuck into his butler's room, holding a box in his hands, a smirk on his face. He then closed the door slowly and went to Sebastian's closet, opening it and looking the vast butler uniforms and some more casual outfits.

Ciel chuckled darkly to himself, opening the box in his hands, revealing a 75cm tall plant that resembled a mint in appearance, with greyish-green leaves; the flowers white and finely spotted purple. This plant is _Nepeta cataria _in short it is, catnip.

And he was going to rub it all over Sebastian's clothes, and it would take a very…_very_ long wash to get the smell out, since Ciel was going to be practically smothering his clothing in it.

It was unbecoming of a young Lord to be doing these childish things, but after embarrassing him and leaving him at the hands of that…woman, Ciel knew he had to get revenge.

He felt a smile tugging on the corner's of his mouth and he grabbed the plant, beginning to rub it all of Sebastian's clothes.

Revenge is sweet~

* * *

"It's so good to be back and away from that demon child," Sebastian said with a heavy sigh, trying to comb the curls out of his hair. Elizabeth had decided that she wanted to "dress him up" and throw him in drag.

It was utterly humiliating. He managed to wipe off the red lipstick and the rest of the makeup from his face but he still had the outfit she made him wear on. After the drag, she threw him in a bright pink wearing butler's uniform that had flowers décor all over it. He felt silly.

He growled lowly and made his way up to his room, smelling the scent of Ciel. But he shrugged it off, wanting to get out of these horrible clothing. He stripped himself and then quickly changed into his usual black butler uniform, fixing his hair.

He then smirked, flipping his hair as he looked in the mirror.

"Damn I look good," he said to himself, admiring himself in the mirror.

But he knew he had to come downstairs soon enough to serve his master. With one last look and flip of his hair in the mirror, Sebastian left and headed downstairs to the dining room to see Ciel already sitting at the table, his cake sitting out in front of him.

"My young Master, I have returned," he said, giving Ciel a bow.

Ciel gave Sebastian a mysterious look and nodded. "Hm, I've noticed," he simply said, continuing to eat his cake.

Sebastian raised his brow. Why hasn't Ciel commanded him to do anything yet? It was very _unlike_ him. "Master, do you need me to do anything for you?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel smirked and raised his head right when Aria came into the room, a crazed look in her eyes, her tail wagging furiously.

"Do you guys smell that?!" she asked, biting her bottom lip harshly, looking from side and to side.

Sebastian raised a brow. "Smell what?"

Ciel chuckled and looked at Sebastian with a sly look. "Cat's sure do love _Nepeta cataria_ don't they Sebastian?" he asked. Sebastian raised a brow in confusement and then looked down, sniffing his butler's uniform.

_Nepeta cataria_….where has he heard of tha—

His head suddenly snapped to Aria was sniffing all around the room, her movements jerky and manic. He then looked at Ciel, his eyes wide. "CATNIP?!"

Aria suddenly snapped her head to Sebastian, her pupils becoming dilated and slightly large as they looked glossy and dazed. Sebastian's eyes widened and he slowly backed away from Aria.

"A-Aria…now calm down," he stammered out.

Ciel only watched with amused eyes as Aria began to advance onto Sebastian. Without replying to him Aria pounced onto Sebastian, making both of them tumble to the ground.

Aria looked at Sebastian with her large eyes, licking her lips as she purred rather loudly, rubbing her body all over Sebastian's her breasts rubbing against his chest. "Nyao! Sebastian…you smell so fucking good," she purred out, running her claws over his entire body.

Sebastian blushed, trying to push Aria off of him only to be pinned down. "Don't try to run away from me Sebby~" Ciel's eyes widened and he had to stop himself from choking on the piece of cake in his mouth.

S-SEBBY?!

"Aria, you're n-not in you're right state of mind right now, young Master has put cat—!" Sebastian had stopped once he felt warm soft lips against his own, his body going rigid.

Aria was kissing him, and she probably didn't know what she was doing because of that damn catnip.

Sebastian felt his eyes start to flutter close and he soon found himself kissing her back. But just as how quickly she kissed him, it ended quickly because soon, Aria was moving down his body her eyes dazed with hints of lust in it.

"A-ARIA!"

She smirked and began to rub her entire face over his crotch, sniffing it hard like it was the best thing in the world.

Ciel put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Yep, he put most of the catnip plant all around Sebastian's crotch area, knowing that if he was going to embarrass his butler, he _had_ to rub most of the plant in that area.

"Oh God, Sebby you smell so fucking delicious," she said hungrily, continuing to sniff and rub her face onto his crotch, moaning, purring and mewling loudly in delight.

The purring making Sebastian's lower body feel rather stiff. He blushed furiously, looking down at Aria who lifted her head up, a glint of mischief shining in her eyes.

"Mmm, you seem to be quite _hard_ Sebby, do you want me to fix that?" she asked lustfully, licking her lips as she moved back up Sebastian's body, grinding against him with a loud purr.

"A…Aria…" Sebastian groaned out, trying to control himself and push her off of him.

"Sebastian, I _**order**_ you to lie still and let Aria do whatever she pleases~"

Sebastian's body suddenly went rigid and he hissed loudly, glaring angrily at his young Master. That damn evil boy. He planned all of this.

"M-Master please…" Sebastian gasped out, feeling his cock strain against his pants.

Aria looked down at Sebastian, her eyes starting to turn black and she meowed very loudly. "Meow, motherfucker, meow," she purred out, licking her lips as she felt Sebastian's cock poke against her panties.

Ciel smirked, knowing he had seen enough, standing up and grabbing his ice-cold pitcher of water, knowing the water would snap Aria out of her delirious state. He then poured it onto the both of them.

Aria then stopped what she was doing and then sneezed from the coldness. She then looked down at a red faced Sebastian whose nose was currently dripping blood. She blinked in confusement and felt something big and hard poking against her.

Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "YOU PERVERT!" She shouted, raising her claws up into the air.

"W-WAIT ARIA!"

Ciel watched, snicker and laughing to himself as he watched Aria proceed to claw and scratch at a helpless Sebastian. He dipped his finger into the icing of his cake, then bringing it to his mouth, smirking.

Yes. Revenge was _sweet_~

* * *

**END**

**Sebastian: *pouting in corner* **

**STP: What? XD**

**Sebastian: Did you see what just happened to me?!**

**STP: You deserved it! XD**

**Sebastian: But I didn't deserve to be practically raped and have one of my butler's uniform ruined in the process! *waves arms around, referring to his torn and wet butler's outfit***

**Ciel: Now you know how I feel *smirks***

**Sebastian: *eyes start glowing* I'm going to kill you Shay**

**STP: WHAT DID I DO?! D:**

**Sebastian: You typed the story, so it's your fault**

**STP: Fuck. *runs away***

**Sebastian: *growls and chases* GET BACK HERE! *pulls out butter knives***

**Ciel: *sighs lazily and sips tea, already bored* Those two….Read and review, it will make Shay very happy~**


	7. His Pet, His Jealousy

_Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy. For the price of admission, _

_you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistible urge to commit murder_

_and an inferiority complex. Wonderful~_

* * *

Aria couldn't find Sebastian or Master Ciel anywhere. Where were they?

She frowned a bit, scowling heavily as her tail wagged in irritation. Ciel did say some important people were coming over to visit maybe that was why he and Sebastian were absent.

But why wasn't she able to attend?

Suddenly she could hear Sebastian's and Ciel's voices say simultaneously in her head. _You're too troublesome._

She growled and shook her head from side to side. "Nooo! I'm not troublesome at all dammit!" she said angrily, frowning heavily. She then smirked, licking her lips as a mischievous glint came into her gold eyes. [STP: She licks her lips a lot, its more of a force of habit and she only does it when shes going to do something mischievous]

"I'll just go find out what they are doing!" she said with a grin and then began sniffing the air, instantly locking onto Ciel's scent. With a flick of her tail she dashed off to where her Master was and her favorite butler. [STP: Just soooo you know, she doesn't even know that Sebby is a demon. She'll find out soon enough though~]

* * *

Ciel was sitting in his tearoom with Madame Red, his aunt and her servant Grell Sutcliff and Lau.

Madame Red's real name was Angelina Durless, though she fit her title Madame Red perfectly. She was the younger sister of Rachel Phantomhive and the aunt of Ciel. She was cladded in red skirt, matching waistcoat that was worn over a ruffled white blouse, a red hat and black boots. Her hair was red, cut into a bob with piercing red eyes.

Her butler, Grell Sutcliff was meek looking and slender man with long brown hair that was tied back with a red ribbon, bright green eyes with large round glasses. He dressed simply, cladded in black.

Lau is a Chinese nobleman. He is a member of the Shanghai Mafia, leader of an opium den and head of the British branch of a trading company. He was a bit shorter than Sebastian with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a traditional Chinese Tangzhaung that kept his hands hidden, his eyes didn't seem to be open at all but you could tell he was quite aware of the situation.

Sebastian smiles politely at tHem all and perfectly executes giving them all tea, earning an awe look from Madame Red.

[STP: I'm using some of the dialogue from the Jack Ripper Arc, I had to watch the anime all over again to get some of the dialogue correct XD]

She then gives Grell a dry look and says, "You know Grell, you should take some tips from Sebastian here!" Grell gave her a pout, tears entering his eyes. "I'm sorry MADAME!" Grell shouted, shaking his head from side to side.

Which to Madame Red only waved him off and she gave Sebastian a sly look. "You're always looking so handsome Sebastian," she purred out, moving her hand down to stroke his perfectly firm ass, causing Sebastian to freeze on the spot, his eyes wide.

"You should quit working for my dear nephew and work for me instead, I'll be sure to make your job _very_ interesting~"

Ciel scowled heavily and scolded her, "That's enough Madame Red, that behavior is completely improper, and we need to speak about more serious things at hand…like the murders of the prostitutes."

Suddenly the room went silent and everyone looked at the young Earl, listening to him speak, his voice having an air of authority about him.

"The killer's ways are very unconventional and irregular which is why _she_ is so disturbed by it. So I suggest we go down to the crime scene and—"

"Nyaah!" a girlish voice cried out and everyone turned towards the door to see Aria on the ground, a sheepish look on her face, her ears bent down slightly as her tail wagged. "Nyao?"

Sebastian's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up a little.

Madame Red and Lau's face light up.

"Ahh! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" Madame Red said, grabbing Aria, holding the cat female towards her chest, pulling harshly on her ears. "LOOK AT THESE EARS, THEY ARE SO SOFT!"

"Nyao! M-Master Ciel! Get this woman off of me!" Aria shouted, trying to wiggle out of Madame Red's hold, a look of displeasure on her face, a low growl emitting from her lips.

Ciel groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. No one around here is sane…

"Ugh, Madame Red will you please release Aria, she _**should**_ be working," he said as he glared at her, blushing faintly. Now every time he saw Aria he would become easily flustered and it seemed to amuse both Sebastian and Aria to no end.

Two demons in one household was not good.

"But Ciel she's so cute!" Madame Red gushed, making a move to grab her tail.

Suddenly, Sebastian who gave her a warning look restrained Madame Red's hand. "Madame Red, I suggest you do not pull at Aria's tell for it is quite sensitive and she won't hesitate to claw off that pretty face of yours," he said with a false polite smile.

Madame Red looked down and blinked, noticing the dark and feral look Aria was giving her. "O-Oh!...I'm sorry dear," Madame Red said with a giggle. Aria grumbled and got off the lady's lap, mumbling under her breath.

"Fucking crazy haired lady," Aria muttered under her breath, massaging her sensitive ears.

Sebastian cracked a smirk when he heard her and chuckled under his breath. Ciel rolled his eyes and then asked, "Aria what are you doing spying on us?"

Aria's annoyed look went away as soon as she laid eyes on Ciel. She smirked deviously and giving him a wink, making him blush. "Well if you must know, I wanted to know what you were doing at first but now I want to help you catch this Jack the Raper!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"That's…Jack the R-Ripper madam," Grell stammered out shyly.

Aria's eyes suddenly zeroed in on the shy male next to Madame Red and she squealed, tackling him to the ground, earning a loud shout from him. "You're so cute!" she shouted, squealing.

Grell blushed furiously and tried to get away from her. "M-MADAM! Please l-l-let me go! Ack!" Aria hugged his face to her breast, giggling softly as he let out muffled screams and shouts into her chest, his hands flailing around.

Ciel face palmed his self and Sebastian sighed in annoyance.

_Damn cats…_Ciel thought in annoyance.

* * *

After much yelling and arguing, fondling and nosebleeds Ciel eventually decided to take Aria to the crime scene of the latest prostitute murder with everyone else. He had to ignore the flirtatious look she was giving him, Sebastian and Lau.

God what were they going to do with her? He even had to provide Aria with a hat to cover her ears and a very long outing dress just so they could cover her tail. Once again, she was more trouble than she was worth.

Once they were all near the crime scene, Ciel, Sebastian and Aria walked over to where a man stood who was guarding the entrance to the scene.

The man looked down at Ciel then when his eyes caught Aria who was dressed rather dignified but still slightly provocative because the dress clung to her curves and showed heavy amounts of cleavage [Aria refused to cover up fully much to Sebastian and Ciel's displeasure].

The man grinned lecherously at Aria, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "What brings you here?" he asked smoothly.

Aria felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation as the young man practically drooled over her breast but she kept her composure…for now.

"This is no place for a child or a beautiful young woman such as yourself. How about you go on home boy and you can meet me here later miss," he said with a cocky smirk.

Aria growled and her claws extended. "Why you….!"

Sebastian roughly grabbed her hand and Aria snapped her head to him. Sebastian gave her sharp look that made Aria relax a little, her claws going back to their normal length. She then gave the man a smile.

"No thank you sir, I'll be spending the day with my fiancée," she said with a fake smile.

Sebastian and Ciel's eyebrows rose as they looked at her. The man looked at Sebastian who gave him a murderous look, wrapping his arm around Aria, earning a light gasp from her, causing her face to for the first time turn red.

The man's eyes widened and he coughed loudly. E-Excuse me…"

Ciel rolled his eye and bluntly asked, "Where is the victim's corpse?"

The man looked taken back. "Corpse?! What are you saying?!"

"Abberline!" a man's voice called out. Soon coming from the entrance was an older man. The man then glared at Ciel and asked, "What are you doing here, Lord Phantomhive?"

"You know him?" Abberline asked with a raised brow.

Ciel smirked, amused. "I came to clean up after the slow-moving hounds working this case, Sir Arthur Randall," Ciel said simply, raising a letter.

Ciel then began to flip through the papers. "It looks as if you haven't gotten many clues~" The man, Arthur glared at Ciel, snatching the papers away and said, "We of Scotland Yard will solve this case, we don't need your interference."

Ciel looked at the man with a blank look and then turned. "Excellent. Let's get going you two."

Sebastian and Aria nodded. "Yes, my lord." Then followed after Ciel.

Madame Red looked at Sebastian's hands that was still on Aria's waist, giving them both a sly look. "Seem as if your servants are getting awfully _**close**_ Ciel, I didn't think you would allow these type of things to go on…" Madame Red said scandalously.

Ciel looked back at Sebastian and Aria who suddenly broke apart, her face turning red as she crossed her arms, a slight scowl on her face while Sebastian only looked a bit away from her, his cheeks tinged pink.

Ciel rolled his eyes and continued to walk, and soon they were all following him.

"What will you do?" Madame Red asked.

Ciel looked forward and replied, "The best thing would probably be to visit _him_."

Lau with his eyes still closed dramatically said, "My lord! You don't mean…"

"Indeed I do…"

Aria blinked in confusion and then looked at everyone who seemed to know.

"Wait where are we going? o.o"

* * *

They were all standing in front of a store that looked gloomy and dark, the sign saying **Undertaker**.

Lau blinked and then looked at everyone, raising his arms. "So…where are we?"

Everyone looked at him, sweat dropping.

Sebastian then said, "It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of the young master's."

Aria and Madame Red raised an eyebrow and asked, "The Undertaker?"

They all walked inside and Ciel called out, "Are you here, Undertaker?" A dark yet amused voice then replied with, "I thought you'd drop by before long…"

"Is that you God?" Aria joked.

Suddenly maniacal laughter was heard throughout the room.

"AHAHAHAHA, HILARIOUS!"

****Sebastian's P.O.V.****

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes when I heard Undertaker laugh loudly at Aria's not so funny joke. Dammit I hated these damn shinigami's.

"Welcome my lord…" Undertaker's crazed voice said as he suddenly came out of a coffin, looking crazed and screwed up like he just took vast amounts of opium.

"Is today the day you'll condescend to enter one of my special coffins?" he asked.

Once he stepped out of the coffin, I heard Aria gasp. I turned to look at her to see her looking at the Undertaker, with that lustful and mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No not today, I—"

"Oh my!" Aria shouted, cutting off Ciel as she ran towards the Undertaker, jumping on him, the Undertaker luckily able to make sure they both don't fall but he ended up pushed against the coffin.

Aria's tail ended up coming up from her dress, her hat falling off as she looked at the Undertaker with that look she was suppose to be giving me.

I felt something in my chest, a burning feeling as I stared at Aria practically…eye fuck the Undertaker.

"Look at this silver hair!" she purred out, lifting up his bangs. She then blushed bright red, holding her hands over her cheeks as she practically gushed. "And those eyes! You'd make anymore quiver with hunger."

I balled up my fist, trying to keep myself composed, my eyes narrowing dangerously. The Undertaker looked shocked for a moment but then he grinned from ear to ear. "My dear! You flatter me so, you look just as delicious with those white ears of yours," he purred out, moving his hand up to grab one of her cat ears, giving it a gentle tug.

Aria moaned loudly, biting her bottom lip gently. "Mmm, I think I like flirting with Death," she purred out.

Madame Red blushed a bright red, along with everyone else while I felt a loud growl slip past my lips, digging my nails into my hands.

"Such a naughty kitty!~" Undertaker said with a raspy laugh, licking his lips. "I think I'll give you something as punishment for being so bad…"

I snarled loudly and slammed my fist down onto a table, causing a loud noise to ring through the air and cracks began to form into the table. "That's enough dammit!" I shouted, feeling angry.

I wanted to murder someone.

And that someone happened to be the Undertaker.

Everyone looked at me with confusing looks but the Undertaker gave me a knowing smile and soon let out a loud laugh that shook the whole parlor.

He gave me smirk and tickled Aria's chin, earning a giggle from her as he looked at Ciel and I.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know~"

I growled and turned on my heel, walking out of the parlor angrily. "Sebastian where are you going?" Ciel called out me but I ignored him, too angry to care. "Don't worry my lord, he's just feeling the human emotion of the green monster!" Undertaker said and laughed even louder.

I hated that damned man's laughter. I growled loudly, running my fingers through my hair. What was this feeling I felt? My pulse was beating fast, my blood felt hot, my head throbbed and I just wanted to rip out the Undertaker's insides.

_He's just feeling the human emotion of the green monster!_

That's when it dawned on my person.

I am…jealous? How preposterous!

* * *

**END**

**STP: GODDAMN THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER .**

**Sebby: *pouting in a corner***

**STP: Awhhh are you okaii? **

**Sebby: Fuck off**

**STP: Ouch! Someone's jealous huh?**

**Sebby: *growls* I'm not jealous!**

**STP: Suuuure you aren't~ =3=**

**Undertaker: *currently rubbing Aria's head and cackles manically* Read and review lovlies~**

**Sebby: Get your hands off of her! *growls and pulls out his butter knives***

**STP: Uh oh o.O**


	8. His Pet, Kidnapped!

_The best part about being kidnapped is being blindfolded and _

_getting kicked into the trunk of a car~_

* * *

They all arrived back to the Phantomhive estate to see Sebastian already there, had finishing his errands and even composing a list of suspects. It astounded everyone there except Ciel who had a knowing smirk on his face.

Aria blinked and then frowned a little. She never really questioned it until now, what exactly was Sebastian and Ciel's relationship…? How did Sebastian even become Ciel's butler in the first place? The whole thing was odd, but she knew the answers would come to her soon enough.

And what was weird was that when she was trying to talk to Sebastian he was giving her the cold shoulder, ignoring her and throwing her glares.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Aria sighed heavily, shaking her head as she tried not to dwell on it. She was suppose to be getting ready to go to this party with Sebastian, Madame Red, Lau and Ciel to the suspect Sebastian believes it is.

* * *

"Alesiter Chambers, the Viscount Druitt," Sebastian said simply, pushing up his glasses that he wore. He was dressed more formally for the party, his hair pushed to the side, exposing more of his handsome features.

"He graduated from medical school, but has not gone into practice. He's thrown several parties at his home. However, people say he simultaneously holds secret parties that only his intimates may attend~"

Madame Red then said, "I've heard rumors that he's into black magic and that sort of thing~"

"So you suspect that at these underground parties, they perform ceremonies and sacrifice the prostitutes?" Lau said, his eyes once again closed.

Aria looked at him. Why does he never open his damn eyes? She blushed as she imagined how they must look when he opened them.

"Tonight is the last party of the season," Madame Red said.

The carriage they were in came to a stop and Ciel stepped out. He was wearing a very pink and frilly looking dress with pigtails and a pink hat. Aria had to resist the urge, many times to tackle him to the ground and hug her Master till he couldn't breath, but she resisted.

"We only have one chance," Ciel said, holding his dress.

"You look so beautiful as a female young Master," Aria purred out as she stepped out of the carriage next. Ciel blushed and looked away from her in embarrassment at her compliment, scowling softly. He wasn't happy about being put into a dress though he'd admit Aria looked good in hers…

She had done some kind of spell that she got from the Undertaker that enabled her to hide her ears and tail; they were still there but were invisible. Her hair was done in full curls, her bangs loosely hanging in her face.

"You look nice too…" Ciel admitted. Aria squealed and was about to hug him but Ciel held up his hand. "No, none of that. We have to keep our covers."

Aria giggled and gave Ciel a wink, holding her blue colored fan in front of her. "Why of course _sister_," she said amused, taking Ciel's hand and leading him inside, everyone else following.

"Ciel and Aria will play as my nieces who are also sisters visiting from the country, and Sebastian will play as their tutor," Madame Red said with a smirk.

Ciel blushed and blurted out, "Why do I have to play as your niece?!" Madame Red gave him a sheepish smile replying, "I always wanted a girl~"

Ciel growled. "_That's_ your reason?"

Madame Red leaned over to her nephew, saying lowly to him, "You can't let them find out you're a Phantomhive, can you?" She then gave Ciel a sly look. "What's more, I'm told Lord Druitt is a ladies' man of catholic tastes, so this is to your advantage!"

Ciel looked sick for a moment, his cheeks still tinged red. Aria snickered and then asked, "What about me Madame Red? Does Lord Druitt like his ladies…_developed_?" Aria did a twirl in her gown, giving them all a seductive look before blowing a kiss. They all sweat dropped.

Sebastian smirked, he was obviously enjoying this from the smug look on his face. He had to admit Ciel did play a wonderful girl, he looked rather, dare he say it? Cute. While Aria on the other hand…

He had to keep the blush down that was fighting to his cheeks.

"Didn't you say you'd any means necessary young Master?" Aria asked with a giggle.

Ciel only glared at her, crossing his arms. "Hmph!"

* * *

"First we must find the viscount," Sebastian said as he followed behind his Master with Aria behind them in tow.

"I never want Elizabeth to see me in an outfit like this…" Ciel said gloomily. Aria raised her eyebrows, her cat ears perking up in curiosity. Who's Elizabeth?

[STP: Aria hasn't met Elizabeth yet because I didn't want Liz to make an appearance yet :D]

"Oh, that dress is so cute!" a high-pitched voice said making Sebastian and Ciel stop in their tracks. They both then turned around, their eyes wide as a panic look crossed their faces.

"Nyao…what are you guys looking at?" Aria asked in confusion, looking around. Then she followed their eyes and saw them looking at a girl who appeared to be around Ciel's age with curly blonde hair and green eyes wearing a frilly red dress.

"There are so many lovely dresses here!" the girl gushed, clasping her hands together. "How cute!"

Ciel suddenly started to freak out. "S-S-Sebas…!"

"Young mas—er, mistress, please calm down," Sebastian said, ushering Aria and Ciel away. "We'll take this opportunity to…"

"Oh my!" the girl shouted making Ciel freeze. "That girl's dress is absolutely adorable and so is the old woman's!"

Aria felt her eyebrow twitch. "Old…?"

Sebastian chuckled a little and moved them away from the girl.

"If anyone were to find out the head of the family wears dresses…" Ciel whispered.

"Then the Phantomhive name would be stained for all generations," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Let's just join Madame Red and the others," Aria said, feeling a bit bored now. This whole sneaking around was becoming a bit tedious. Wasn't this a party? How come they aren't dancing around and enjoying themselves? Sneaking around would just make them stand out…

They finally lost the blonde girl and the Druitt was standing next to a few other people, talking to them.

Aria's eyes widened and she blushed. "Wow! Nyao! He's a looker!" she said, blushing furiously as she gushed. Ciel and Sebastian looked at her with blank looks before rolling their eyes.

"We have no choice but to use this dance to get close to him," Sebastian said.

Aria stepped out of the way so Ciel and Sebastian could have room but Sebastian held out his hand to her.

"Why don't I give you a dance first Aria? It seems as if you aren't really enjoying your time...that's if young Master does not mind?"

Aria blushed furiously, looking stunned. Wasn't he mad at her?

Ciel looked at them two before rolling his eyes. "Fine, but make sure you dance with me too…" Aria smirked and grabbed Ciel's face, pinching and pulling on his cheeks. "Awh! I didn't know you went that way Ciel!"

Ciel blushed and batted her hands away, scowling. "Just hurry and dance dammit!"

Sebastian smirked and with a bow, grabbed Aria's hand and led her to the dance floor. They then began to waltz and Aria felt shy all of a sudden. She looked away from him, feeling her cheeks become hot.

"Why do you turn your head away?" Sebastian asked in that silky voice of his.

"I can turn my head away if I so damn please," Aria hissed out, a pout forming on her lips. Sebastian chuckled, catching her attention once more. He then twirled her around and brought her back to him.

"And I thought you were mad at me…"

"Oh?" Sebastian looked down at the white-haired female. "I was never mad at you…"

"Yeah you were, as soon as we came from the Undertaker's you kept giving me all of these evil eyed looks; glaring at me and sending me spiteful looks, so I do believe I had did something…" she said as she looked up at him.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _[STP: That's what a heartbeat sounds like XD]

Why did her chest feel like it was about to cave in right now. She felt dazed, felt like there was no one in the ballroom but her and Sebastian.

"Oh…that? Do you want to know why?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave, becoming low, almost a hushed whisper. Aria nodded stiffly, feeling her heart flutter.

Sebastian smirked and then dipped her, holding her by her waist, looking into her eyes. He then pressed his mouth against her ear, his breath hot. Aria gulped softly, feeling her eyes become half-lidded, a familiar ache hitting her between her legs.

"Because I don't like it when my property is being touched," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Aria's eyes widened a fraction and she could feel her entire face become red. "P-Property?!"

Sebastian smirked, thinking he had fi—_SLAP!_

There was now a sudden burning sensation on his left cheek. He looked Aria who looked angered and embarrassed all at the same time. She snatched herself out of his hold and scowled. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING _**PROPERTY**_?! I AM NOT SOME PROPERTY!" She hissed out, the feline in her coming out.

Normally a Victorian woman back in the day would consider that a compliment, something very affectionate. But not Aria, she was a cat, she was not bound to some man or society. So Sebastian can take his so-called compliment and shove it far up his ass.

With a cat-like hiss Aria turned on her heel walking away, leaving a stunned Sebastian behind.

Ciel came up to Sebastian, having witnessed their exchange. "What did you do to her? o.o"

Sebastian rubbed his cheek, feeling confused and bit turned on all at the same time. He then licked his lips, his red eyes gleaming.

_Bad kitty~_

"I have no idea…but I think I did enjoy the slap," he said with a grin. Ciel rolled his eyes and said, "Your sickening…let's just dance."

* * *

"Stupid Sebastian," Aria grumbled out, she then snatched a glass from one of the waiters, downing the drink down. She then licked her lips. "Mm, this is actually pretty damn delicious."

Suddenly the blonde male came over to her and gave her a smirk, holding the same drink in his hands. "I saw you out there on the dance floor, you looked simply ravishing," he said with a smirk.

Aria grinned and tossed the glass behind, unintentionally hitting Madame Red in the head. Aria sauntered over to the male, running her clawed finger up and down his chest. "Ravishing huh?" she purred out, her invisible tail wagging from side to side in excitement.

The man smirked and nodded. "Yes, you were a beauty to behold," he said, leaning down to kiss her hand. "I am—"

"Lord Druitt, I've heard about you," Aria said with a giggle.

Druitt smirked and pulled her close to him. "What have you heard about me?"

Aria giggled and turned her head away from him shyly. While her head was turned she rolled her eyes, making a sickened look. _This guy is such a tool…_

She then turned her head back, giving him a lustful yet shy look, licking her lips. "I've heard you are quite the…_lover_," she said softly, giving him a wink.

Lord Druitt's face lit up and then he smirked. "Oh…I am sweetheart," he said with a smirk. "How about you have a drink and we'll go talk more about…_me_~" Aria rolled her golden eyes and took the drink, giving him a sweet look.

"Oh, thank you sir!" she said with a giggle, sipping the wine.

_Ha! I'll solve this Jack the Rapist case without Sebastian and Ciel's help. And when I do solve it, they'll agree to have a threesome with me I can see it no—Why am feeling dizzy?_

Aria felt her head become heavy and her eyes began to droop. She then felt black spots in her vision and she glared at him, the wine slipping from her hands.

"Y-Yew…dirty…blonde…bint…when…wake up…chop off your bollocks," she murmured and that's when all went black.

The last thought entered her mind. _I'm never going to get my threesome! D:_

* * *

Ciel was on the ground, breathing in and out heavily as he looked dazed.

Sebastian only gave him a blank look. "I'm ashamed of you, becoming exhausted so easily," Sebastian tsked before helping Ciel up.

Suddenly there was loud clapping and they both turned to see the Druitt coming over to them with a sly look.

"You danced like a lovely little robin, Miss," Lord Druitt said with a polite smile. Sebastian looked at him and then bowed to Ciel. "Miss, I'll go get you something to drink." With that he walked off, going to go look for Aria.

Maybe he'll get her to blush some more and maybe even claw at him.

Ciel looked at Druitt and then smiled nervously, giving Lord Druitt a curtsey

"G-Good evening, Lord Druitt."

He smirked and grasped Ciel's hand and gave him a polite smile. "Are you having fun…?" Ciel gave him a fake smile and replied with, "It's a wonderful party. I'm so very impressed."

"But I'm sick of dancing and eating…!" Ciel said snobbily, turning his head to the side. Lord Druitt looked highly amused and he leaned over to him. "What a pampered brat you are!"

Lord Druitt then wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist, creepily moving his hands down near Ciel's ass. "So you want something more amusing…?" Ciel freezed up and a disgusted look came onto his face.

Ciel gave Lord Druitt polite look, despite his inner feelings. "Do you know of something more amusing, my lord?"

Lord Druitt chuckled and grasped Ciel's chin. "But of course. And I'm willing to tell you, my darling little robin." Ciel inwardly freaked out on the inside.

_WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GUY!_

"What is it?" Ciel asked sweetly.

Lord Druitt only smiled, the smile not at all reaching his eyes.

* * *

Ciel felt himself come to and heard Lord Druitt's voice.

_**And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonights top two crown jewels!**_

A low moan was heard next to Ciel. "Nyao…ow my head…" a feminine voice said.

Ciel's eyes widened behind the bandage and he turned his head to the side. "A-Aria?!"

"Ciel?! How did you get caught?" Aria's voice asked, a bit panicked.

"That damn Lord Druitt drugged me with some air pheromones," Ciel grumbled out in annoyance. "Oh? He slipped something into my wine, he's a clever bastard," Aria said with a sigh. "But he is a attractive bastard!"

Ciel rolled his eyes behind the blindfold, practically seeing the cat-like smile on her face.

Suddenly the sound of curtains being raised up was heard and the sound of male's and even some female's 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' could be heard.

_**You may enjoy them as a decoration, or make a pet of them~**_

Aria growled and shouted out, "Ay! I'm not a pet you blonde pervert! When I get out of here, I'll gut you where you stand, you poxy uphill gardener!"

They were some gasps and Lord Druitt chuckled loudly.

_**This one has a mouth on her, but I'm sure you all could find some other things do with that mouth of hers~ I imagine she'd make even an attractive part of a ceremony.**_

A few cat-calls and whistles were heard, making Aria growl loudly, resisting the urge to break out of her confines and slaughter everyone in the room.

Wait what? What the hell was she thinking?

"Aria, calm down," Ciel hissed out. "Sebastian will come for us."

* * *

Sebastian was currently flirting with a bunch of English woman, giving them compliments and raunchy comments.

"Oh my! You simply are a naughty man!" one woman said, blushing heavily as she fanned her hot cheeks.

Sebastian chuckled and grabbed her hand, kissing it as he looked at her. "I'm just simply one hell of a man my Lady~"

"Oh!~ "

* * *

_**Or if you want to sell their parts individually, that's up to you~**_

_**The lady to the right's eyes bear the contrasting colors of a deep forest one the one on the left bear the contrasting colors of the setting sun.**_

"Ciel…" Aria said with an annoyed growl.

"Yes Aria?"

"We're being talked about like we are cattle, about to be sold to some sick pervert, this does not go well with me at all. I am not about that life," she said in all seriousness.

Ciel raised a brow. "Your not about _what_?"

Aria sighed and rolled her eyes beneath the blindfold. "Never mind…"

_**I shall show you all now.**_

Ciel furrowed his brows. _So he sold the organs of the prostitutes he killed here?_ He thought as he felt his blindfold being untied.

_**We'll start from a thousand guineas!**_

_**2000!**_

_**3000!**_

_**3500!**_

Shouts came from the people in the crowd. Ciel's blindfold and Aria's blindfold fell to the ground. Aria opened her eyes and looked at Ciel who suddenly snapped his eyes opened.

_**5000!**_

Aria's gold eyes widened in shock as she noticed that his left eye was a pentagram. Suddenly a word flew into her head.

_Faustian Contract…._

Suddenly a face entered her mind, the face of a young male with dark hair and hazel eyes. He looked broken, tears running down his eyes as he looked at her. _Don't hurt me Aria, please!_

Aria shook her head, feeling it start to ache rather painfully. What…what the hell was that? A memory?

"Here I am Sebastian," Ciel said calmly, the contract seal starting to glow.

That's when suddenly all of the candle's in the room went out, making the room completely black but Aria could see him…she could see his red eyes in the darkness, the graceful movements of his body.

Her eyes wide, she looked at him and he looked at her, his eyes turning a glowing fuschia color, his pupils turning into slits.

And his name fell from her lips. "Sebastian…"

And that's when her world once again went black.

* * *

**END**

**STP: *whines* my fingers! D:**

**Aria: That means you did a good job :D**

**STP: Nu! That means I typed too much**

**Aria: Oh hush**

**Sebastian: And stop complaining~**

**STP: You two are cruel .**

**Sebastian: I am not cruel, I am just simply**

**Everyone: ONE HELL OF A BUTLER! WE HEARD IT A THOUSAND TIMES!**

**Sebastian: *smirks* I'm just making sure you all don't forget it~**

**STP:…. *sweat drops* Any who here's the definition to some of those insults Aria used (which are legit old English insults)**

**Ciel: W-WHAT?! I NEVER AGREED TO T-**

**STP: Shhh! **

_**Bollocks- Testicles. **_

_**Bint- A very loose woman. One step short of being called a prostitute.**_

_**Poxy- Crappy; third-rate. **_

_**Uphill Gardner- Homosexual XD**_


	9. His Pet, The Pawn

_Pawns not only create a sketch for the whole painting, __they are also the soul, _

_the foundation, of any position~_

* * *

"Is this really a time to for a game of chess?" Ciel's bored voice asked.

Madame Red put down one of her pawns, giving her nephew a smile. "Obsessing about it won't help solve the case, why not just leave it all to Sebastian dear?"

Behind Ciel was Sebastian, his back turned as he looked over some papers extensively, looking deeply concentrated. Ciel looked a bit distant and replied simply with, "Because he is simply my chess piece. _I_ am the one who moves him by giving him orders…"

"But he's no ordinary peace," he started out. Madame Red only looked at her nephew with skeptical eyes.

"He can move as many squares as he needs too…" Ciel then grabbed the black knight chess piece and knocked over Madame Red's white piece. "Like that."

Madame Red gasped and her eyes widened before she scowled a little. "That was against the rules you know!" Ciel smirked and leaned forward. "Indeed it would be if this was a game, but rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world…~"

"There are always knights who break the rules and pawns who betray…if you let your guard down, it's checkmate." Ciel then slammed his knight onto a black square, a sudden ominous mood filling the room.

Madame Red narrowed her eyes slightly at her nephew, noticing there was a slight undertone of a threat there but she quickly pushed the thought to the side and gave Ciel a playful smile. "And what of that new maid of yours, Aria? What's her role in all of this? If she is not a knight, then what is she?"

Behind Ciel, Sebastian stiffened, his ears perking up as he wanted to hear his master's response, and Madame Red noticed this.

"I am unsure…" Ciel admitted, picking up a queen, observing it. "I wouldn't consider the girl a queen, she is far to…_raunchy _to be a queen." Ciel shuddered a bit, recalling a few times when he has fallen prey to being sexually harassed by Aria. She was the only female who would touch him besides Madame Red and Elizabeth. But her touch was more…seductive and spoke of things that a young boy shouldn't know about at all.

"I would not consider her a rook or a knight…that leaves me with the pawn," Ciel said, putting the queen down and grabbing the pawn.

"Since we know so little of Aria she could either become a great asset to me or…in the end she will betray me like any other pawn."

Madame Red raised a brow at her nephew's logic and then asked, "And what if it is the latter? She comes to betray you?"

Ciel smirked darkly, his pentacle beneath the eye patch glowing ominously.

"I'll let the knight strike her down."

Behind Ciel, Sebastian was suddenly gone as soon as the words left his mouth, a few papers floating ever so gently to the ground.

Madame Red chuckled. "Mm, seems as if you Knight does not like it when you speak so poorly of the Pawn," she said with a giggle, sipping her tea. Ciel scowled softly and leaned back in his chair. "The Knight works under me, the King, and if I say so, if I command it, he will strike the Pawn down whether he wants to or not~"

Though somewhere deep down. Ciel knew that he was beginning to grow attached to the Pawn, which was something he didn't like at all…

* * *

Ciel was laying in bed after Madame Red left, thinking over the conversation they had especially when she brought up his dead family members. It made him rethink back to the time when he had made the contract with Sebastian.

But it also filled him with such a dull ache. A pain he thought he had washed down a while ago…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ciel expected it to be Sebastian, but was surprised to see Aria. His eyes widened in shock, his entire face flushed when he saw what she was wearing.

She didn't like to be in her maid's uniform too long, telling Sebastian and Ciel that was _too_ constricting and it covered up her feminity. The outfit she wore was a white crochet and lace semi-sheer night down that hung off her shoulders, exposing her creamy skin, stopping at her mid-thigh (how does she keep making it short?!).

She held a candlestick in her hands and Ciel blushed even more when he noticed she wore nothing underneath except white cotton panties. Her pink nipples were seen through the thing fabric, hugging her body in all the right places. Her hair was in a high ponytail held by a red ribbon.

"W-What are you doing in here Aria?" Ciel asked in shock, sitting up in bed, covering his left eye quickly with his eye patch. Ciel had managed to convince Aria that she had dreamed that his eye was a pentagram since she was drugged. It took much convincing but in the end Aria believed him.

"Well I wanted to talk about the conversation, you and Madame Red had earlier," she started out, giving Ciel a slight smile. Ciel's eyes widened. He hoped she didn't hear him talk so poorly of her…

"Y-Yes?"

"I know it is awful of me to snoop but I heard Madame Red speaking to you of your parents deaths…" she started out, biting her bottom lip. Ciel's eyes widened but he let out a sigh of relief. She didn't hear him but…

"What about my parents?" he asked a bit coldly, turning his head to the side. "And what have I warned you about eaves-dropping?!"

Aria smiled a little and went over to him, sitting down on his bed. "You see Cie—young Master, you may have lost your family but you have accomplished great things to uphold your family name from what I can see. You may throw it off like you don't care, but I know you d—"

"You know nothing about me! You are nothing but a lowly servant that I let Sebastian keep. You are even lower than a servant, you are a mere _pet_!" Ciel lashed out, his blue eye filled with anger and bitterness.

Aria flinched a bit at his harsh tone, and she tried to touch his head but he slapped her hand away.

"I do _not_ need to be coddled!" he hissed out, starting to visibly shake. Why did she have to prod in his life like Madame Red? Why couldn't anyone understand that _he_ was fine. That _he_ didn't need sympathy.

Aria looked at him with soft sad eyes and pulled him to her chest, her breast pushed against his face, causing the young Earl's face to become even redder.

"Yes you do…we all need to be coddled once in a while. Who was there to coddle you when it happened, Sebastian? No…he's not the coddling type," she said gently. "I may not have been here that long but I know a lonely broken soul when I see one…"

Ciel felt his eyes widened in shock, his heart tugging slightly at Aria's words.

"I have no memory of where I came from, yet I was found on the streets, broken and beaten down. And you took kindness in your heart, letting me stay. I may be a pet, but I'm a family pet Ciel," she said softly, pulling away from the hug, looking down at her young Master.

She grasped his chin, making him look at her at her, his eye widening.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but we are your new family. Each and every one of us has something to contribute to the Phantomhive household. A king cannot expect to run his castle with just his knight. He needs his rooks, the people who are the foundations of this place. We are a family Ciel, and I just don't want you to lose sight yourself…"

Ciel had to look away from her gold eyes that were showing so much warmth right now. Ciel felt himself tear up but he refused to cry.

"Your nice, whether you hide it or not. You're still just a kid, a cute one at that," she said and squeezed his cheek.

Ciel blushed, not sure what to say but one word came from his lips. "T-Thank you Aria…"

She smiled and gave him a smirk, kissing his cheek. "It's nothing sir, I'm just doing my job."

She then laid Ciel down and tucked him into bed, standing up. "Now sleep my Lord," she said gently.

"W-Would you be able to stay with me until I have fallen asleep?"

Aria felt a smile come onto her face, her eyes glinting in mischief. "I can do something else that help ya sleep my Lord," she purred out. Ciel blushed and threw a slight glare at her. "D-Don't be so improper Aria, I just want this alright. And it's an order!"

Aria smiled a little, putting the candlestick down on the table next to them. "As you wish Master Ciel," she said with a slight giggle.

She took her place back down next to him and pets his head softly. "I'm unsure how I know this song, but I think it's from my past…I remember it clearly, so I'll sing it to you."

Aria cleared her throat and began to sing softly:

_Sleeping soundly, I have a dream_

_Of your profile_

_Without noticing the overflowing tears_

_That are running down my cheeks…_

_I've hidden the heartrending_

_Throbs that are in this chest_

Ciel felt the song flow through him, Aria's voice bouncing around the room, filling the air with a song that sounded so sad yet so beautiful. It completely fit the mood.

"You have…a beautiful voice," Ciel mumbled out before yawning gently, rubbing his right eye. Aria only smiled and continued to sing:

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night_

_This night_

_I'll hold your hand tight_

_And go to sleep_

_Good night _

_It'd be wonderful if I could_

_Spend morning with you once more_

_I just wish even such a small_

_Hope can be made a miracle_

_As it is, I can't convey anything_

_So I can't say goodbye_

Ciel yawned once more, feeling drowsier now, his eyes feeling heavy.

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night_

_Even if this voice dies_

_The melody won't fade_

_You shall not cry_

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night_

_When I think that the end_

_Will arrive someday_

_I'll walk an a million miles_

_And that's when I hope that one-day_

_The night sky will keep your smiles_

_Good night my king, my prince_

_Good night…_

Ciel felt a true smile creeping onto his face and then he drifted off into sleep, muttering his last sentence, "Never leave…my side…"

Aria smiled and kissed Ciel's head, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it my Lord," she said with a giggle, looking down at him. "He's just too cute…"

She then blew out the candles and walked out of the room, closing the door, only to bump into none other than Sebastian who seemed to have an odd look on his face.

Aria raised her brows in confusion. "Sebastian?"

He looked down at her, his red eyes shining with something Aria couldn't describe. He moved his head down, his lips almost touching hers, but not touching them. Aria felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"S-Sebastian…?"

"You…sing beautifully," he said softly, his gloved hand caressing her cheek before he pulled back, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving a stunned and red-faced Aria in the dark.

His eyes glowed their demonic color and he smirked, touching his lips. They tingled, his body was anxious to kiss her, but he knew he should yield. He didn't want to get too attached to her. She was a pet, _his_ pet to be exact. But he knew he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel something between them.

Maybe his kitten wasn't a pawn.

_**A Queen…**_

He chuckled to himself at that thought, shaking his head as he sung lowly to himself, _"It'd be wonderful if I could, spend the morning with you once more. I just wish even such a small hope can be made a miracle…last night, good night, last night, good night_~"

**The Queen can move any way she wants, as many spaces as she wants, she is the most prominent and favorite piece of the game. The Queen influences the King, and the Knight watches her from afar. Always wanting, always waiting…**

* * *

**END**

**STP: I actually liked this chapter. It was like some fluff between Aria and Ciel mainly with slight Sebastian and Aria. I do enjoy making Aria and Ciel's relationship, think of them sort of like a brotherly-sister type of relationship**

**Ciel: Except she harasses me at every second ._.**

**STP: But you didn't mind her tonight, you seemed to enjoy her company no?**

**Ciel: *blushes* N-NO!**

**STP: Awhhh Ciel! *glomps***

**Ciel: G-GET OFF OF ME! *blushes***

**STP: Anywhos here's a picture of Ciel just because the chapter was fluff and not that much funny. But since I am following the storyline of the Jack the Ripper arc, there will be a bit more seriousness thrown into it. But anyway…*pulls out naked picture of Ciel, his body bent over in a provocative position***

**Ciel: *entire face turns red and blood shoots out his nose* W-WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM?! **

**STP: *giggles* I'll never tell~**

**Sebastian: *prints out more pictures* Since I wasn't in here that much, young Master shall suffer some embarrassment :P**


	10. His Pet, Jack the Ripper Revealed

_From hell_

_Mr. Phantomhive_

_So I send you half the _

_Kidney I took from one woman_

_Preserved it for you tother piece_

_I fried and ate, it was very nice._

_I may send you the bloody knife that took it out_

_If only you wait a while longer_

_Maybe I'll have a taste of your butler_

_Or maybe that cat_

_Oh how I shall paint them red_

_Catch me when you Can~_

* * *

Aria was sleeping soundly in her room until she heard the noise of movement throughout in the halls. She moaned softly in her sleep, cracking open an eye, her ears twitching.

_We must hurry now Master, I understand you needed rest but if you want to catch him we must make haste._

Sebastian…?

_Do not rush me Sebastian, we will catch Jack the Ripper tonight._

Ciel? Aria forced opened her golden eyes and then blinked, the sleep swimming away from her eyes. She then leaned up in bed, quickly getting out of it, once she shook the sluggish feeling from her body. She then went to her door, leaning her white ear close to it as she tried to pick up on their conversation.

_Should we taker her?_

_Take whom, Sebastian?_

Suddenly her door was opened and Aria eeped, and fell back onto her butt, seeing Sebastian looking down at her with his amused red eyes, causing Aria's cheeks to heat up as she remembered their almost-shared kiss a few hours ago.

"Why Aria of course, she has just as much of a good nose as I do," Sebastian said with a smirk. "And it seems she has a good ear too~" Ciel scowled at Aria, crossing his arms as he scoffed.

"She seems to be a _nosey parker_ also," Ciel said with a roll of his eyes.

Aria gasped as she looked upon him. Ciel wore a simple commoner's outfit though he looked simple cute in it as he frowned at her. "Oh Master, you are just too cute!" Aria shouted as she pulled him into a hug.

Ciel blushed as he was once again pulled into the feline's chest. "A-Aria! Let me go, there is no time for this!"

Aria let him go with a pout but then said, "Well can I come?"

Ciel looked at her, seeing her large golden eyes and then his eyes traveled lower towards her breast. He then blushed furiously and turned his head to the side, crossing his arms. "F-Fine! But hurry and get dressed," he grumbled out.

"Yay!"

* * *

"He'll show if we stake out this place right?" Ciel asked as he leaned against the wall. Sebastian and Aria leaned against the walls also, a bored look on Aria's face and a calm look on Sebastian's.

Aria had changed into a white short bloomers, black/white striped stockings underneath, a simple white sleeveless blouse that had a high ruffled neck and front, hugging her curvy figure, white lace gloves and black shoes similar to Ciel's. Her hair was in a French braid with a black ribbon at the end of it.

"Of course he will, we wouldn't be standing here if he wasn't," Aria's sarcastic reply came.

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why did I bring you again?"

"Because you care?"

Ciel snorted and then continued to peek around the building.

"You do right?..."

Ciel sighed heavily once again and replied, "Yes…I do Aria." He then leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, a thoughtful look on his face. "You know I realized a lot of prostitutes have other things in common besides their profession…"

"The most beautiful glossy black hair," Sebastian said softly earning a look from Aria.

"But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all then," Aria said, crossing her arms also, her tail swishing lazily back and forth.

"So very lovable, it'd almost be a sin," Sebastian said, a slight grim look on his face.

"And what's more is—"

"So soft…ahh so soft," Sebastian said with a happy sigh, making Ciel growl in annoyance and Aria turn to look at him.

Ciel turned his head and looked even more annoyed to see him playing with a black cat. "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Ciel shouted in annoyance. He even got more annoyed when Aria started to play with the cat, meowing to it and purring softly on her hands and knees, her tail swishing happily.

Sebastian blushed at the cute display of affection, little anime hearts floating above his head.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Sebastian and Aria looked at Ciel. "Oh? I apologize sir, but she's so beautiful!" Sebastian said as he pets both of the feline's head, enticing purrs from their body. But one had to wonder, was Sebastian speaking of Aria or the black cat? "And soft ."

Suddenly a loud shrill scream was heard, making the three of them freeze.

"How could of somebody gotten past us!" Ciel shouted in surprise, looking back.

"Let's go Master," Aria said, standing up. They all ran to the scene and Ciel ran ahead, pushing open the door, but soon stopped, his eye wide as blood splashed onto his face.

Aria was next to arriving on the scene and her eyes widened in horror. There was…so much blood. The female in question was laid out on the floor, her insides strewn about, and more parts of her organs all over the wooden floor.

Suddenly a rush of pain hit her and she could see something in her mind…a memory beginning to show.

_A male with dark hair and hazel eyes lay upon a wooden floor. His eyes were empty and blank as a pool of blood surrounded his body. The scene was rather morbid, with splashes of blood covering the wall, his facial expression twisted up in pain and horror as two wet tears were down his face._

"_No…no…!" a girl screamed, her eyes wide with horror and emotional distraught._

Aria felt tears enter her eyes and suddenly she felt someone pulling her back.

"Come away," Sebastian ordered, holding both Ciel and Aria back, covering their eyes as they both visibly shook. Ciel shook from the horror he has just seen while Aria shook from the violent memory she just received.

"You made quite a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the Ripper," Sebastian said, obviously amused.

Aria managed collect herself in time, moving Sebastian's hand away, though she was still shaking. She wanted to see who this monster was, who was Jack the Ripper…

"Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff." Right on cue, Grell emerged from the darkness, blood covering his entire frail body, a worried look crossing his face.

"Grell?!" Aria shouted in shock, her eyes wide.

"No…no you're wrong," he stammered out, raising a hand. "I…I heard the screams and rushed to help but—"

"You can drop the innocent act Grell," Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes. "It's over."

"You know this is the first time I've met someone like you, in the human world~" Sebastian smirked, keeping his eyes on the bloodied butler. "You played the innocent butler well, your act had almost everybody completely fooled."

"But it can't be Grell!" Aria said, not wanting to believe the adorable timid male she had played with not to long ago was a murderer. He just didn't seem to have it in him.

"….Y-You think so?" Grell's soft voice asked, keeping his head bowed. Aria's eyes widened.

Grell then lifted his head, grinning widely like a Cheshire cat, showing off long shark like teeth, a crazed look on his face, making him look not so adorable anymore. "How kind…" His voice even changed!

He then took off the red ribbon holding his hair. "That's great to hear, after all I am an actress," he said, removing his glasses and then pulling a comb from out of his jacket.

He then combed his hair, and his hair started to turn red as he ran the comb through it. "A quite good one at that!" He then put on some false feminine eyelashes and opened his eyes. "Of course your not really Sebastian either…" He said slipping on black gloves.

Aria looked at Sebastian, raised her eyebrows in surprise. Not Sebastian…?

"Sebastian is the name my Master gave me," Sebastian said simply, looking completely amused. "So that is who I am…for now~"

"Ah!" Grell said, slipping on red glasses. "You're playing the faithful dog."

"Well your handsome enough to get away with it…Anyway, here we are Sebastian…and Aria," Grell said, grinning from ear to ear. "No, as a matter of fact, I'll call you Bassy~"

Bassy what the hell? Aria was so confused right now, she needed some answers.

"Let me introduce myself, the Bennett Butler Grell Sutcliff. What do you say, let's get along?" Grell said and blew a kiss to Sebastian. Aria frowned and stepped in front of Sebastian, grabbing the heart.

"Eh…? What do you think you're doing?!" Grell growled out in annoyance.

"I need some damn answers that's what," Aria said with an equal annoyed look. "What the fuck are you? And Sebastian you'll get questioned later~"

Grell looked taken back but then he grinned slyly. "Well if you must know my little cat, I am a shinigami, a grim reaper to be exact. I collect souls of the dead and then judge them on their past," Grell said simply. "Though I realized then, that I enjoy killing way to much!"

"Your sick!"

"Oh tell me something I don't kno—"

"But you are so attractive!~" Aria squealed out, grinning from ear to ear, her tail swishing back and forth in excitement.

"WHAT?!" Grell and Sebastian shouted at the same time.

Suddenly Aria ran towards him, slipping behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she held him close. "Just look at this red hair, I thought you absolutely adorable with your brown hair, but the red! It just compliments your face perfectly!" Aria gushed, grabbing one of his red locks, twirling it in her clawed hand.

Sebastian could only look at her with a deadpanned look, face palming himself.

"W-What?" Grell asked, feeling a blush creep onto his face as he stared at the feline, feeling her breast on his back made him feel oddly uncomfortable and something else all at the same time.

[STP: Readers if you must know, I see Grell as bisexual in all honesty. But I think he leans more to the guy side though XD]

Aria then held his face within her claws and looked into his eyes, licking her lips as a mischievous glint came into her eyes.

"And look at those eyes! They are completely…mouthwatering," she purred out. Grell's body went rigid and he blushed even more, shaking slight as Aria moved her lips down, about to enclose the space between them.

"G-GET OFF OF ME!" Grell shouted and began running around in circles trying to get a flailing Aria from off of his neck.

"LET ME KISS YOU!"

"NO!"

Sebastian had grown tired of Aria's flirtatious antics and said in a stern voice, "Aria!"

Grell stopped and so did Aria as she gave her Sebastian a pout. "Fiiine!" She got off of Grell but not before blowing him a kiss, making the redhead murderer blush even more as he turned his head away.

"Anyway!" Grell said, flipping his hair, as if he was trying to fight down the blush on his cheeks. "It's nice to talk to you in my true form."

"I was surprised when I first met you. I never seen a demon playing a butler~" Aria's entire body chilled over once she heard those words. Demon? Sebastian was like her…? How come he or Ciel never mentioned it to her?

"But I could say the same about you, I never thought I'd find one of your kind around here either," Sebastian replied. "You're suppose to be the middle man between man and God~"

"Why would a divine being do something like this…?" Aria asked.

Grell smirked. "There is always time to answer that later, but you can just say it was for the love for a certain woman."

Ciel perked up.

"That would be…" Aria started out, her eyes wide in shock.

"You don't really need an answer to that do you dearie?" Madame Red asked, emerging from the murder scene. Ciel then slowly removed Sebastian's hands from his eye.

"Madame…" he said softly.

Madame Red only smirked, crossing her arms. "Well I hadn't counted on this, I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is," she said.

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning," Ciel said, frowning. "But all of your alibis seemed flawless…"

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" "I was looking for a murderer, degree of relation to me did not matter," Ciel replied simply. "None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders. But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely~"

"It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room, without being noticed. Someone who could travel from the Viscount's home to the east end instantaneously…in the end you two could be the only ones of being Jack the Ripper."

"You Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff."

"I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution, and then I noticed they all have undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you worked. We made a list of all of the patients," Ciel said, pulling out a piece of paper from his vest.

"One and only one who was still alive by the name Mary Kelly." He then held up the paper to Madame Red who only looked at her nephew coldly. "We knew if we waited around here, you would come around eventually."

Suddenly Ciel looked a bit saddened. "But we were…too late."

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate has this turned out to be. If you had let it go, we could of played chess again," Madame Red said in a false-guilty voice.

"And now…." She said, balling up her fist. "YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!"

The sound of whirring was heard and Aria's eyes widened as she saw Grell bring down a large machine, about to slice Ciel.

"Master!"

But luckily Sebastian had blocked the blow with his hands.

"W-What is that?!" Ciel asked in shocked.

"Grim reaper's use tools for harvesting souls," Sebastian said, glaring at Grell, blocking both Ciel and Aria from danger. "That is his reaper's scythe."

"Don't you dare call it that! It's much more than a scythe, I worked very hard to customize it!" Grell shouted angrily. He then grinned sadistically, bringing it close to his face. "This is a special design of my own, it can hack anyone into tiny pieces!"

Grell twirled around and gave a false innocent look. "I've been far too well-behaved, and I was getting out of shape, I would love to exercise my skills. So shall we play?" he asked, giving Sebastian a kissy look.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "Can you be respectful of my position, I am on duty after all~"

Soon Grell was gushing, flailing his arms with the chainsaw still in his hand as little anime hearts floated above his head. "What a stoic man you are! It makes you even more irresistible!"

Ciel and Aria only sweat dropped.

"You know…red is my favorite color~" Grell said, holding his chainsaw tightly as he looked at them sadistically. "It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick, so I painted all of those women with pretty…pretty red blood."

He then pointed his chainsaw at them. "So Bassy, I'll make you even better looking than you are! I'll tear you up from the inside and trust me I'll make you like it!" he said and winked at the demon butler.

"You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals!"

"You are grim reaper, your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying," Sebastian replied, turning his back on Grell, covering Ciel with his coat. "As a butler your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations and quite frankly, I find it sickening." Sebastian's eyes looked darker as he looked at Grell intently.

"Bassy you wound me, but as you know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem!" Grell said and then stuck out his tongue doing a bull sign with his hand.

Ciel frowned and then slowly took off his eye patch. "In my name and in the name of the Queen, I order you Sebastian, put an end to them!" Ciel shouted.

Aria's eyes widened when she saw the contract seal in Ciel's eye, watching as it glowed.

She frowned a little, noticing the change of tension in the air. She then narrowed her eyes and growled softly, her ears pulling back.

"Shit just got serious…" she whispered.

* * *

**END**

**STP: Ahhh! Sorry I made this chapter so boring. Next chapter is going to be serious because we will see more of Aria's past and you'll see her…darker side. And plus I just came from a very special place ;D**

**Grell: YOU OBVIOUSLY CAME FROM MY PLACE! *makes a kissy face* **

**Sebastian: *****kicks him in the face with his shoe***** No you twit, it is the authoress' boyfriend, am I correct?**

**STP: *blushes and nods* Y-Yes…And I was…busy**

**Sebastian: By busy she means sex :D**

**STP: *blushes even more* SEBASTIAN! Ugh anyway I shall post a chapter tomorrow *grumbles* R&R~**


	11. His Pet, Her Past

_You made the cat angry._

_You do not want to make the cat angry!_

* * *

_**Chapter recap: Ciel frowned and then slowly took off his eye patch. "In my name and in the name of the Queen, I order you Sebastian, put an end to them!" Ciel shouted. Aria's eyes widened when she saw the contract seal in Ciel's eye, watching as it glowed. She frowned a little, noticing the change of tension in the air. She narrowed her eyes and growled softly, her ears pulling back. "Shit just got serious…" she whispered.**_

* * *

_**NOW**_

At the moment Grell was repeatedly slashing at Sebastian, smiling sadistically while Sebastian dodged them with ease.

"Ohh, yes! Please run away!" Grell shouted gleefully. "We can play tag, Bassy!"

Right when Grell was about to hit him, Sebastian jumped out of the way and Grell's chainsaw hit the wall. Sebastian landed and then his eyes widened when he heard Grell's whirring chainsaw behind him.

"Sebastian!" Aria cried out in shock.

Sebastian quickly swerved around and caught the blade between his hands, his back hitting against the wall as he held off the blade. Grell continued to grin and said, "Let's see what happens when your not fast enough, you get cut!"

Aria's eyes widened when she saw Grell's chainsaw start to cut through Sebastian's uniform. And on instinct she sprang into action, running towards him at speeds that she never knew she had and kicked him in the face, causing him to go flying back and crashing into the wall.

Grell growled loudly, rubbing his cheek as he looked at her. "You little bitch! You hit my lovely face!" Grell shouted angrily, tears falling from his eyes. "It better not have one scratch or bruise on it, it has to be perfect for Bassy!"

"I'll hack you to pieces and then turn that pretty little white hair of yours red!" Grell shouted soon after, jumping into the air, bringing his chainsaw down on Aria who luckily dodged it.

_Dammit, he's pretty fucking strong…_She thought with a scowl, looking over at Ciel, a flash of worry crossing her face. _I hope young Master is all right…_

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed and she jumped back, landing on her feet, she looked up just in time to see Grell's chainsaw stuck in the ground just where she was standing.

"Please make sure you are paying attention, I'd be upset to see you die on such short notice," Sebastian said, looking down at her with a slight frown, holding out his hand towards her.

Aria blushed faintly as she stared into his red eyes, taking his hand and letting him help her up. There was something there, the look they were giving each other, and Grell did not like that at all.

"Leave my Bassy alone you wench!" Grell snarled out and ran at them with his chainsaw, making Aria and Sebastian break apart, both of them barely missing the chainsaw's blades.

* * *

"You're still the Queen's guard dog which means now I am your prey," Madame Red said with a smirk, crossing her arms, looking at her forlorn nephew.

She then slowly pulled out a blade from her sleeve. "But if it's hunt or be hunted, there's only one thing I can do!" she shouted, running towards Ciel and slicing at his arm, creating a cut along his arm.

"Ugh!" Ciel fell back against the wall, holding his arm.

Sebastian and Aria's eyes widened. "Master!" But they couldn't get to him now; they were busy with Grell who was still trying to hack away at them, more or so hack away at Aria now.

"You're a doctor, how could you do this?!" Ciel asked angrily, holding his bloodied arm. "You wouldn't understand if I told you," Madame Red replied darkly. She turned around, slashing at the air, anger in her eyes. "You're just a child!"

She then pinned him to the wall roughly with her hand, choking him. She squeezed tightly, a pained little whimper slipping past Ciel's lips.

"You…you rat!" Madame Red said bitterly, squeezing his neck tighter. She then raised her hand high into the air. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"CIEL!" Aria screamed, her eyes wide with horror. She was going to do it. Madame Red was going to murder her own flesh and blood. But Madame Red suddenly stopped, her eyes wide, the knife still roughly gripped between her fingers.

"S-Sister…" she whispered.

"MASTER!" Sebastian screamed and moved away from Grell, his blood suddenly spraying into the air. "SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel's eyes widened as he saw Sebastian right behind Madame Red, his eyes gleaming a pupiless red as he was about to deliver a fatal blow to the back of Madame Red.

"STOP SEBASTIAN, DON'T KILL HER!" Ciel shouted right when Sebastian's hand was a few inches away from her head.

Madame Red dropped the knife, her eyes wide as she slowly backed away. Sebastian breathed heavily, holding his arm, looking at Ciel while Aria could only look on in shock.

"Oh, how sweet you are Bassy," Grell said, pulling his chainsaw out of the concrete. "Really what a prince~" Grell held up his chainsaw to reveal the red blood coating his chainsaw, smiling manically.

"Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid."

He then looked at Madame Red. "You on the other hand are a disappointment Madame…come now, hurry up and kill the brat already!" Madame Red cried softly and lifted up her head, tears running down her face as she looked at Ciel.

"I loved my sister…I loved her husband, I loved their child…" She squeezed her eyes shut as if she was in some distant memory, hugging herself. "I-I can't kill him…I just can't kill their beloved son…."

Grell looked annoyed and he looked at Madame Red with an _are-you-serious_ look. "Really? You're getting soft-hearted on me all of a sudden, after all those deaths?" Grell asked. "If you don't end him he'll end you!"

"Madame…" Ciel whispered softly.

"This…dear boy…" she whispered, looking at Ciel. She then turned and looked at Grell. "This child is mine—!" Suddenly she was impaled with Grell's chainsaw. Her eyes widened and so did everyone else's.

"To late for that! How disappointing!" Grell shouted sadistically and roughly pulled his chainsaw out of Madame Red, causing her to fly back, her blood hitting the air. "What use do I have for you if you are just another woman?"

Suddenly cinematic like film shot out of her body.

Aria's eyes widened as she looked at the film. "Is that her…?"

"A part of the reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of those who were on the to-die list," Grell said simply. "From that we determine what kind of person they were. We see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived and we decided whether they should either live or die~"

"Their lives literally flash right before their very eyes," Sebastian said.

"Oh please that is such a pedestrian term! It is so much more than that, this is the reaper's true power…the cinematic record!"

Aria could only watch with everyone else as the credits began to roll…

* * *

[STP: Yeeeah I'm skipping Madame Red's cinematic record, you all should know it, besides we need to focus on Aria :D]

* * *

With the last scene of her cinematic record, Madame Red fell down to the ground, dead with two last tears running down her face. Grell swiped her blood off his chainsaw and looked at her. "How beautiful you were dyed crimson soaked in your victims blood. I loved you so," he said.

Aria wasn't sure if she was hearing pain in his voice or not. Grell then tossed off his black coat into the air and walked over to the dead Madame Red. "What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end," he said. He then took off her red jacket, a bitter look on his face. "You don't have what it takes to wear _**red**_."

"Your cheap little melodrama ends now," Grell said, slipping on her red jacket, grabbing his chainsaw. He then looked at her body coldly. "It's over, Madame Red, goodbye~" And with that, Grell turned around and began to walk away, Sebastian and Aria glaring at him while Ciel sat in shock.

Ciel then got up, closing Madame Red's eyes, his hair covering his eyes. "Well what are you waiting for?" he asked darkly.

Sebastian perked up.

"I thought I ordered you to to put an end to Jack the Ripper, it's not over yet." Grell stopped in his tracks. Ciel then turned, looking at the both of his servants. "Stop standing there and kill him!"

Sebastian then smirked darkly. "Certainly~"

"Oooh, I was going to spare you for special courtesy and all that…but if you insist," Grell said, sounding amused now. Grell turned on his chainsaw, turning around, swinging his chainsaw.

"I'll send you, that damn cat and your boy to Heaven together!"

Sebastian ducked the blade and smirked. "Heaven? You must be joking." Sebastian then jumped into the air, appearing to be levitating right above Grell who gasped loudly. "I know nothing of heaven…" he said darkly and tried to kick Grell in the face, making Grell duck back.

"You wouldn't kick a lady in the face!" Grell shouted, waving his chainsaw around. "Where are you manners sir?!"

"Terribly sorry," Sebastian said sarcastically. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Ha!" Grell shouted haughtily. "You think a demon like you could defeat a reaper like me?"

"Certainly," Sebastian said simply. "You see if my Master tells me to win, I shall win~" "You care a lot about that puny little brat don't you?" Grell asked, putting a hand on his hip. "I'm jealous~"

"Demon or not, you'll still be destroyed by my death scythe. Aren't your frightened?" "Not at all, I belong to my Master, my soul and my body, down to the last hair are his. The contract remains, so I follow his every order. That's what it means to be a butler~"

* * *

[STP: You all are probably wondering why there hasn't been any type of action with Aria. But trust me…it'll happen =3=]

* * *

Ciel looked down at his dead Aunt and covered her with Sebastian's jacket. Aria frowned softly and leaned down towards her master. "My Lord, I'm so—" "Don't," Ciel said softly. "I don't need to hear how sorry you are for me, I don't want nor do I need your pity."

Aria opened her mouth about to respond but then just sighed heavily. "Yes my Lord…"

"Hahahaha HA!" Grell laughed as he ran towards Sebastian with his chainsaw. Sebastian easily dodged Grell's swipes, a stoic look on his face. "Here we are! A demon and a reaper!"

Sebastian tried to leg sweep Grell, but he only jumped into the air. "I suppose we'll never resolve this!" Sebastian scowled and jumped into the air. "These feelings that we have for are forbidden!"

Grell dramatically touched his head, blushing lightly. "Oh my! It's just like Romeo and Juliet!" Sebastian growled lowly, looking disgusted. "Oh my dear Bassy! We for thou art my love sweet Bassy!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes and tried to kick Grell upwards in the chin but Grell dodged him with ease, landing on the roof, Sebastian following.

"If you would deny thy Master and refuse thy name, I know we could be happy together~"

Sebastian smirked. "The moment my Master uttered my name, the word became our solemn contract. I was re-baptized as his and his alone. From that day I have been Sebastian. By yonder moon, I swear it."

Aria's eyes widened and she looked at Ciel. So _that_ was the explanation of their odd relationship. Sebastian or whatever his name is, made a contract with Ciel not too long ago…she knew she'd have to talk to them both soon about this.

"To swear by something as inconstant as the moon, how can I believe your words?" Grell grinned sadistically, leaning on his chainsaw. "But I see your eyes and I know they do what your lips and hands long to do. You caress me softly with your unworthy devilish gaze!"

Grell twirled around gushing as a light blush decorated his cheeks. "It's too much Bassy! I would bear your children only if you let me! :D"

Sebastian gave Grell a deadpanned expression, disgust written all over his face. "Please stop that…it is revolting…D:"

"Oh, you treat me so coldly!" Grell said with amusement, turning on his chainsaw, running towards Sebastian. "Beautiful tyrant!" He swiped at Sebastian once more, which Sebastian dodged by jumping into the air.

He continuously swiped at Sebastian, all of which he dodged. "My dove feathered raven!"

"Oh Bassy!"

Sebastian had managed to stop Grell from hitting him, making Grell dig his chainsaw into the roof. "If only cruel morning would never come, then the two of us might go on like this forever! I love lit by the moon's seductive glow!" Grell then leaned his face up to Sebastian's.

Aria's eyes widened, having a feeling what Grell would be doing. "Stay here Master and keep safe," she said to Ciel who looked at her confusingly. "What are you doing Aria?! Don't do anything reckless!"

Aria turned to her Master, giving him a soft and playing smile before blowing him a kiss. Ciel blushed faintly and Aria looked up at Sebastian and Grell, her gold eye's illuminated by the moon. "Reckless is just in my nature my Lord!"

With that Aria jumped into the air, just in time to see Grell smash his forehead against Sebastian's, stunning the demonic butler.

"Should we part with a passionate kiss? No, then goodnight my love, a thousand times goodnight!" Grell shouted sadistically, about to strike Sebastian with his chainsaw.

_No…_

"Sebastian!" Aria screamed and pushed him out of the way in time, right when Grell's chainsaw came down. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. She could see the shocked and horrified look on Sebastian's face as the chainsaw went right through her, and that's when time went back to its original state.

She cried out loudly pain as her blood sprayed into the air, her eyes wide with pain. The chainsaw ripped easily threw her top, exposing her intimate regions that now had blood on them, the blood staining her white hair and some of her face. [STP: I know that clothes don't come off that easily but Grell does have a _**chainsaw**_ and it's a _**big**_ one at that XD. So just roll with me on this].

"No!" Grell shouted angrily. "You ruined our moment!"

Sebastian snapped quickly out of his shocked stupor and then a strangled and horrified, "NO!" escaped his lips.

"NO ARIA!" Ciel screamed from below, his eyes wide.

Grell scowled but then smirked. "Mm, let's see her cinematic record, this will _bound_ to be interesting and heart wrenching!"

The film shot out from Aria and Ciel and Sebastian watched on. Maybe now they could learn about Aria…

_The record showed the scene of what seemed to be ancient Egypt. Many servants surrounded a chariot like bed, bowing and mumbling prayers in their language. Suddenly a man walked up to the chariot-like bed, wearing more higher up clothing. He bowed and said, "My Goddess, what would you like today? A girl? A boy? A baby? Or an older female?" _

"_Mm, __**virgin**__," the voice behind the sheer curtains said. Her voice was low and sultry like._

"_Y-Yes my Goddess!" the man said fearfully and scampered off. _

"_Humans are so pathetic," the female said and the curtains were roughly drawed back. The female's face was covered but she then pulled down her white hood._

Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened in shock. "A-Aria?!" they both said in shock.

There in the cinematic record was Aria. But what she was wearing was extremely exposing and provocative. She was a bit tanned, and she wore heavy kohl around her eyes, strands of her hair adorned with gold bands.

"_My Goddess!" many of the lowly servants chanted, bowing towards her. Aria scowled heavily, flipping her white hair. She then began to slowly walk away._

_**My name is Aria Massri, here, in the vast land of Egypt, I am worshipped, treated like a Goddess. The humans here are small minded, believing that I am a Goddess when in reality, I was a demon.**_

_**I fed off of their fears, I enjoyed frightening them, evoking horror in them. I threatened them with famine and disease if they did not give me what I wanted, though I did not have the power to do this, but they feared me enough to believe me. And what I enjoyed feeding on the most, was…blood.**_

_**And I did enjoy blood from a virgin~**_

_Aria now sat in a dark room, the only thing lighting up the room was small candles. She smirked and entered the large bath that was in the room. She sighed softly, not minding the fact that the water was ruining her outfit._

"_Goddess Aria," the male said, entering the room once more with a cowering female, tears running down her eyes. "Dinner is served~"_

"_N-No please!" the young girl said, crying and sobbing. Aria scowled a bit and raised a clawed finger. "Strip her and put her in here with me," Aria said calmly. The man smirked and ripped off the girl's clothes. She fought against him but he growled, slapping her across the face._

"_Ah!"_

_The man then said something harshly in Arabic and then pushed the female into the room. He then gave a bow and left the room, the sound of a door shutting hitting the now quiet air._

_The female cowered in front of Aria, tears in her eyes, covering her body (to no avail) from Aria's hungered eyes. "W-What are you going to do to me Goddess?" she asked fearfully. She had heard things about Goddess Aria, terrible things. She only hoped the rumors weren't true._

"_Don't be afraid…" Aria said with a false sincerity, drawing the young teen girl in, holding her in her arms and running her clawed fingers up and down her naked back, causing the female to let out a breathy sigh. Aria looked down at the girl's large fearful and confused lust-filled eyes. The fear that radiated off of her, was simply intoxicating. She just couldn't help herself and pulled the young Egyptian girl into rough kiss._

"_Mmf!" The girl moaned softly, her eyes wide as her cheeks turned red as she let Aria explore her mouth, and soon she found herself responding to the kiss. Aria smirked into the kiss, running her claws over the girl's body, before resting on her nipples, touching and pulling at them._

_The virginal girl let out an illicit moan, turning her head to the side in embarrassment. "Goddess Aria!" she moaned out, chewing on her bottom lip shyly._

_Aria smirked, her claws growing longer. "Look at me girl," she whispered._

_The girl then looked at Aria and her eyes suddenly widened as she felt a searing pain in her chest. The female looked down to see sharp claws embedded into her chest. She then looked back up, pain in her eyes, blood flowing from her mouth._

_Aria moaned softly at the sight of it, the virgin's blood mixing with the water and turning it pink. Aria then ripped out the female's heart while it was still beating._

"_A-Ahh…" the female rasped out before falling back into the water. _

"_Humans are so foolish, giving into me when they know they are going to die," she said with a sadistic smile and then took a bite of the still beating heart, blood dripping down her chin as she moaned loudly, her eyes turning a coal glossy black._

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was seeing…was _this_ the real Aria? And Ciel was thinking the same thing along those lines.

_**I eventually grew tiresome of Egypt when the Romans came, taking away the life of Egypt. That damn Cleopatra, no matter how much I told her not to trust that Alexander, she still had her way with him. She had the potential to be great, but she let love cloud her judgment. I watched as Egypt fell and I moved on, feeding and making contracts with humans. I vowed I would never fall prey to that human emotion called love but that would all change many centuries later when I met…him.**_

_Another piece film showed Aria this time dressed in clothing from the 1700s, standing in front of a young man-boy who looked to be at least nineteen years old. He had black hair that was wild and messy, tanned skin and bright hazel eyes._

_He was covered in blood, tears running down his face as he looked at her. "P-Please! I want to make a contract!" the boy shouted desperately. _

"_Tell me what it is that you desire human," she asked calmly, her golden eyes looking bored. She had gone through so many contracts, and at the end of every contract he had devoured each of their souls._

_And this man, who was covered in blood. He had arrived home to find his pregnant fiancée murdered. And his soul called to her, beckoned her to him. And she simply had to follow._

"_I-I want to find the man who did this, who killed my fiancée and her our unborn child. I want you to stay by my side till my vengenance has been quenched. Stay by me, serve me and never leave me!" he demanded, looking at the beautiful white-haired feline._

_Aria smirked. "As you wish…" _

_**When I made the contract, I didn't know what I was getting into. I thought he would be just another delectable body and soul to feast on once the contract was over. How stupid was I?**_

"_Master?" Aria asked, looking at the male whose name was Gabriel, though he preferred to be called Gabe. _

_He and Aria were vagabonds, traveling from place to place. Sometimes they would help people, sometimes they would look for information concerning the murderer of Gabe's family._

_**We've been searching for Gabriel's fiancée's murder for over a year now. I knew who the man was, I had tracked him down a few weeks later, but I found it rather enjoyable to string Gabriel along on false tips. It was simply delightful, and yet the longer I began to feel for him. How long can you stay with someone before you begin to gain feelings for them? How long?...**_

"_Yeah?" Gabe asked, cracking one of his hazel eyes open to look at her. Aria sighed and flipped her white hair, scowling a bit. "You have yet to give me a name," she said in frustration._

_Gabe sat up, confused. He then wiggled his eyebrows together in confusion. "You never gave me your name," he said simply with a shrug. "Am I suppose to give you a name?" _

_Aria frowned and crossed her arms. "Of course you are dammit!" she shouted, flailing her arms around. Gabe snickered, covering his mouth with his hands as he watched the ever-so serious feline freak out._

_Ever since Aria been around him, she's picked up quite a colorful vocabulary that would make even sailors blush. [STP: This would explain some Aria's raunchy behavior XD]_

"_What was your name then?" He asked._

"_I've had many names Gabriel, but what matters is what __**you**__ choose to be my name," Aria said, looking at her Master. Gabe looked thoughtful for a moment, touching his chin. He then shrugged. "I have no fucking clue what to name you, what's your original name?"_

_Aria looked taken back, shocked. None of her old Master's had ever asked her or even cared to ask what was her original name was._

_Aria felt her cheeks heat up for some odd reason and she stammered out, "A-Aria…"_

_Gabriel smiled at her, his eyes fully open as he tried the name the on his lips. "Aria…Ar-i-a," he said enunciating it. He then grinned. Aria rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she turned her head away. "I know it sounds weird but don't go making fun of my n—"_

"_It's beautiful…" Gabe said softly. Aria's eyes widened in shock, her cheeks turning bright red. "W-What?"_

"_Your name…it's beautiful," he said with a soft look. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl~"_

_**That's when I knew…I knew it would be hard for me to devour him when our contract was over. I didn't want to, I tried not to think about it. Gabriel had awoken something inside me that I thought I never had. **_

_**Humanity…**_

Soon another clip began to play.

"_Come on Aria!" Gabe shouted, running through a field. "There is a bunch of cows we can tip over!" His face shined with glee and excitement, a silly grin on his face._

"_Why must we tip over cows sir?!" Aria asked loudly, following after him as she held onto her large dress. "It seems not fun at all!" Gabe looked back at her, giving her that silly boy grin that always made her heart flutter._

"_Trust me it is fun!" Gabe said and stopped once they reached a pasture of cows._

_Aria stopped next to him, giving him an annoyed look._

"_What's with the face Ari?" he asked, squeezing her cheek, causing her to blush. "You need to stop being so serious!"_

"_The way you act is undignified and unruly," she said, turning her head to the side. "You are a simpleton!" "But this simpleton can order you around, so I order you to join me in this fun!" Aria's eyes turned a glowing fuschia color and then she sighed. "Fine!"_

_A few hours later…_

_After tipping over cows and getting chased by a farmer, Aria and Gabe were in another field, breathing heavily as they laughed with one another softly._

"_See you did have fun, you're even smiling!" Gabe said with a wide grin. Aria shook her head, amused. "I guess that was fun…"_

_Things went quiet for a bit then Gabe grabbed a dandelion that was in the field. "Hey Aria?"_

"_Yes Master?"_

"_Do you wanna know why I like the dandelion?" he asked her. Aria leaned up and looked at him, raising her brow. "No, why Master?"_

"_Because the dandelion is the most beautiful and un-appreciated flower. It is considered a weed, something that poisons all of the beautiful plants, but I believe that it's something special. Cause when you have a dandelion, you can make a wish. And that wish will eventually come true," Gabe said softly, looking at Aria._

_Aria looked a bit confused but for some reason a blush formed onto her face. "Gabe…I mean Master, what are you speaking of?"_

_Gabe leaned up and rubbed her cheek softly. Aria gasped softly and leaned into his touch. "I think you know…" he whispered, holding the dandelion between them as he stared into her golden sun-kissed eyes. "Make a wish…"_

_And that's when they closed the distance between their lips._

_**I fell in love. Me, a demon, had fallen prey to something I said I would never fall prey to. It was foolish to love a human…because demons can't love. But again I was wrong. Just like how I was wrong about how long I can push away the urge to devour him.**_

Another clip came.

_They finally did it…Aria killed the man responsible for Gabe's pain. But that's not what she was worried about, the urge to devour him was at it's strongest, the contract was gone…and her feelings were going to be pushed aside._

_Gabe stood behind Aria, looking confused. "What's wrong Aria?" Gabe asked, his own face coated in the man's blood._

_She growled softly and turned her head, her fangs elongating, her ears pointed back as she licked her lips. "I'm going to devour you…get away…please…" she begged, staggering towards him. Gabe's eyes widened. _

_Aria told him about this day, told him what she would do. He didn't listen. He was in love._

_He was human._

"_Aria…please, don't. I love you, you can ignore this…!" he shouted._

_Aria eye's completely turned their fuschia color, glowing demonically, her voice changing dramatically as she licked her lips. "I warned you!" she shouted sadistically and then attacked, Gabe's screams filling the dead man's cabin, blood splattering onto the walls._

_Soon after…_

_Aria sat on her knees, looking down at the dead man's body before her, his blood coating her face and breast. "N-No…!" she screamed, covering her face as she looked down at the man she loved._

_She devoured him. She relished in his blood._

_Gabe's dead eyes looked back at her, filled with betrayl, pain and horror, two tears on both sides of his face. _

**You're a monster….**

"_No…I'm not…!"_

**Yes you are…you killed the only man you loved! You're a monster!**

"_NO!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Aria screamed, the film going back into her body. She fell to her knees on the roof, the pain in her stomach, nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

"Oh how interesting!" Grell said with a smirk, licking his lips. "How beautiful you were coated in your love's blood, more beautiful than the Madame herself!"

"I'll…ki…you…" Aria mumbled, her cries soon subsiding, her hair covering her face.

"What was that dearie?" Grell asked smirking as he reeved his chainsaw. He was going to finish her.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt the ground begin to shake and he could only watch in awe. Aria's hair flowed about her as she snapped her head up. Her eyes were a fuschia glowing color (like Sebastian's) and her teeth became almost shark like. "I'll fucking kill you!" she snarled out, cracking her knuckles.

Grell's eyes widened and then he grinned sadistically. "Bring it on sweetheart, after I'm done with you, I'll get to have fun with my Bas—ack!" Grell flew back a bit, hitting a chimney, his face stinging.

He groaned in pain and looked up to see Aria giving him a bloodthirsty look as she stood up fully erect. Blood was splattered over her body, her wounds stitching themselves back together. She smiled sadistically, the sky suddenly darkening even more than it should, dark clouds began to form, thunder booming in the sky. And to Sebastian she had never looked more beautiful…

She had murder in her eyes and the person she wanted to murder right now was Grell. "You stupid little bitch!" Grell snarled out angrily, gripping his chainsaw, running towards her, slashing violently.

"I'll turn your entire hair red by the time I'm done with you!"

Aria hissed loudly, dodging Grell's swipes with ease before she slashed at his jacket, exposing some of his skin.

"Ah! You vile cat, this was my favorite top—!" Aria kicked Grell in the face once again, grabbing a hold of his death chainsaw, a sadistic smirk on her face as she handled it with ease.

Grell could only look on in fear as he looked at the demonic bloodthirsty Aria as she advanced on him. "I'm going to shove this death scythe so far up your ass, it's going to turn you fully fucking straight!" Aria shouted sadistically, raising the chainsaw.

"No! Nooooo!" Grell screamed, trying to crawl away from her, but Aria slammed her foot onto his back and she angled the chainsaw, her tongue hanging out of her mouth provocatively.

She was going to enjoy this….alot~

"I think we all found something you're good at," Aria said hungrily, her eyes crazed. "Dying!" "No, please stop! Don't kill me!" Greg begged, looking at her fearfully.

Aria laughed darkly, giving Grell a sickening sweet smile. "So sorry…"

"Wait! I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!" Grell shouted out desperately. Ciel's eyes widened as he gasped but Grell's desperate bargain fell on deaf ears as Aria brought down the chainsaw, heading straight for Grell's ass.

Then suddenly a long pole stopped her, hitting the chainsaw away from the Grell's ass. She growled in frustration and looked up, stopping the chainsaw. There ontop of another building was a tall man with short neatly-combed black hair and yellow-green eyes. He wore a rectangular shaped glasses, a dark suit, a black tie, black gloves and dress shoes.

"I apologize for interrupting Ms. Massri," the male said, the pole going back into a normal spear of some sorts. "Let me introduce myself I am William T. Spears and administrator of the grim reaper staffing association." He then pushed up his rectangular glasses with the spear end, a blank yet slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"I've come to retrieve that reaper there~"

Grell leaned up, a look of relief on bruised and bloodied face. "William, oh William, did you come to save me—!" Grell's sentence was cut short when he met his best friend…the ground. William had stepped down onto Grell's had roughly, the scowl written so clearly on his face.

He then opened up a book that he had in his hands and began to read, "Attention grim reaper, Grell Sutcliff you have violated several regulations, first you killed people not on the _To Die _list, second you had used a death scythe that has been modified without authorization, and finally you offered someone strictly classified classification regarding the identity of his relative's murderer." He then roughly stomped on Grell's head, earning a loud pained groan from the redheaded shinigami.

He then jumped off of Grell and bowed to Aria who had came to her senses while he spoke to Grell. "I apologize, for all of this trouble this retch has caused, here, please except my card," William said, handing his card to Aria by hand, keeping his yellow-green eyes on her.

Aria looked at him in confusion and then grabbed the card. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked, trying to see if she could place his face.

William smirked a little. "Honestly, I would never think I would have to see you again. It's been far too long, though you did seem to make a mockery of me all those years ago and caused so much trouble, that I should kill you where you stand."

Aria growled, her ears pulling back but William raised his hand.

"No need to be aggressive my dear. You haven't regained all of your memories yet. You'll find out more about yourself soon," he said, grabbing a strand of her white hair, twirling it in his fingers as he looked at her up and down, a light pink blush staining his cheeks.

"And do try to keep your clothes on, heaven knows I've tried to," he said with a chuckled and turned away.

Sebastian glared at him intently, still holding his arm. "And you demon scum, keep an eye on my Kitty, she seems to be getting into quite the trouble lately. Though I am disgusted she seems to have her eyes on you," William said with a flip of his hair.

Sebastian blinked and so did Ciel.

"Now come with me Grell, we'll leaving," William said, walking over to Grell. He then began to drag the dazed and beaten up shinigami away. "We've been short handed lately and here you go landing me with even more over time."

"The board is not going to be pleased…"

Aria frowned a little and then threw Grell's chainsaw at William who easily stopped it between his index and middle finger. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, though the amused smirk was still plastered on his face.

"I'll assume you want that , yes?" Aria asked with a sadistic grin, her ears twitching and her tail swishing back and forth.

"Mm, such a bad kitty, you haven't changed a bit," William said, clearly amused. He then let the chainsaw drop onto Grell who grunted loudly in pain. He then fixed his glasses. "Now if you'll please excuse us…I look forward to seeing you again Aria~"

William then dragged Grell into the darkness before disappearing completely.

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief, and looked at Aria then down on the ground below at his Master. All was right…they were all safe.

"Sebastian?" Aria asked, looking at him with her demonic colored eyes.

He looked at her. "?"

"Catch me," she said and fell backwards, about to fall off the roof as she passed out from exhaustion. Sebastian luckily caught her in time, jumping down onto the ground with her in his arms, holding her closely and protectively, which Ciel happened to notice.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I allowed Jack the Ripper to escape…" Sebastian said softly. But Ciel just kept his eyes down, a sad and empty look on his face. "It's all right…it's done," Ciel whispered in reply.

Sebastian touched Ciel's cheek gently, his eyes soft. "You and Aria are chilled to the bone. Let's go home now, I'll make you some hot tea and bandage both of your wounds to make you both feel better."

Ciel closed his eyes and stood. "That's a good idea…"

Sebastian sighed softly and looked at his Master and then at Aria in his arms. He then moved a few strands of her white hair from her pale face.

_I'll never let harm come to you again. You are now under my protection just like the young Master. You shall not die, I will not allow it. You are my __**pet**__ and you will die if I want you too. _Sebastian thought angrily and protectively.

"Mmm…" Aria's eyes slowly fluttered open and they were back to their gold color.

"Aria…" Sebastian whispered, catching Ciel's attention as they both looked at her.

"When we get home, can I get a glass of milk?" she asked tiredly. And despite the recent tragic events that have transpired, Ciel did something that shocked Sebastian. He laughed, not a full hearty one, but a laugh none the less.

Sebastian smiled warmly, and looked down at Aria, an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't describe.

_Such a good kitty~_

* * *

**END**

**STP: *claps hands* I loved loved this chapter**

**Aria: *curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly on her bed* Mrreow….ZzzzZZZzzzz**

**Sebastian: *sitting next to her, petting her head* SHHH!**

**STP: -_- Fine then. I won't speal**

**Ciel: Good**

**STP: Rude! Ugh, R&R peoples~**


	12. His Pet, Checkmate

_Let no one weep for me,_

_Or celebrate my funeral with mourning;_

_For I still live, as I pass to and_

_Fro through the mouths of men_

* * *

"She has departed from us now, as all mankind must in the end, as someday we all must," a preacher droned on in the large church. It was a rather somber mood, for today was a funeral. The funeral of Madame Red to be exact.

And there at the side of her coffin was a young girl who looked to be the age of twelve with blonde hair that was put into two curly ponytails, fair skin, and green eyes. The girl was dressed in all black, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Madame Red. She was Ciel's fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford.

"Her flesh will turn to ashes, but her spirit will remain with the Lord…"

"Goodbye, Auntie Ann…" the girl said softly, a broken look on her face.

Suddenly the door opened, bringing light into the darken church. Elizabeth's head snapped up and she let out a light gasp. She then turned her head around, along with everyone else and let out another gasp of surprise.

There standing in the middle of the doorway was Ciel dressed in all black a red rose resting on his chest, part of his hair pushed back to expose more of his face; and his hands he held a searing bright scarlet red dress. Standing at the right side of the door was Sebastian cladded in black and on the left was Aria, wearing a pure white vintage lace dress that hugged her body like a second skin, a lacey white shrug, with a matching white lace headband, pure white sheer stockings, fingerless white lace gloves and black mary-janes. Her hair was in soft curls and she wore soft makeup, holding a white lace parasol in her hands.

"You're here!" Elizabeth said in shock and happiness as Ciel began to walk down the aisle, his shoes creating a haunting sound throughout the church. People stared and whispered behind their hands as they all stared at him.

_Is that the Phantomhive boy?_

_With a scarlet dress?!_

_How innapropriate!_

_Not so, think of how she loved the color red._

Ciel walked to Elizabeth and then jumped into the air, sitting next to the coffin as he covered Madame Red's body in the scarlet dress. He looked down at her, a bittersweet smile on his face. "White flowers and plain dresses didn't suit you in life and they don't now."

He took off the red rose from his chest and put it behind her ear. "You belong in red; the color of passion, the color of spiderlilies…" He leaned closer to her face, his head bowed, his eye closed. "Farewell Aunt Ann…"

Suddenly a rose petal flew into the room. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked towards the door as more began to flutter into the room, filling the once dark church with red. People looked on in awe, at the simple beauty that the rose petals could create.

Aria smiled softly as she stood next the carriage filled with rose petals as they flew around her. She felt a soft strand caress her face and she looked up to see Sebastian giving her an odd look, his face blank. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and nodded to her.

She smiled at him gently and looked forward, opening her mouth as the words began to flow out of her like a river.

_London bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady…_

_London bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady_

_London bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady_

Ciel closed his eyes as he felt Aria's voice sooth the ache in his heart, replacing it with something oddly joyous. A faint smile appeared on his lips, his eyes fluttering close once more as he envisioned his memories he had of his dear Aunt Ann.

_London bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_My fair Madame….~_

Ciel looked down at his Aunt, his face expressionless. He then softly said, "Rest in peace…Madame Red."

* * *

"You are not going to report the true identity of Jack the Ripper to the Queen?" Lau asked Ciel as he leaned against the window, a cheshire cat smile on his lips. "No I don't think it's necessary," Ciel calmly replied, holding his top hat at his side, while Aria and Sebastian stood near him. "She simply instructed me to stop the incidents and now I have seen to that."

Lau smirked, crossing his arms. "Your world is full of quick sand, and you keep letting yourself sink further and further in. But even if you reach the point of no return, and all looks lost, you still won't call out for help. No, none of that, none of us will hear lord Phantomhive's pathetic screams."

"The Queen's dog is too proud for that."

Aria narrowed her eyes at Lau, hearing the undertone of a threat in his voice.

"Which makes you a formidable opponent, I'll have to be careful around you~" "Now that you mention it, opium dens are beginning to become a problem. If you want to get out, now is the time," Ciel replied with a straight face.

"If I did that I would have to think of another business to run, and that sounds like more trouble than it's worth."

Ciel closed his eyes and calmly put on his hat before saying, "Well you could always go back to your home country." Lau grinned and his eyes widened a fraction, revealing pools of brown. They looked slightly crazed but also amused. He looked at Aria up and down and smirked. "Oh…I haven't exhausted my interest in this country just yet…"

He then leaned down over to Ciel and said in his ear, "Or for that matter, _you_ my Lord." He then grinned and turned on his heel, walking away. He gave them all a wave and said, "I do expect more interesting challenges from you and your little feline."

Aria scowled a little once Lau disappeared around the corner and said, "If that Chinese man wasn't so damn sexy, I would have slit his throat."

Sebastian and Ciel gave her an _are-you-serious_ look. Ciel shook his head and turned on his heel, beginning to walk away. "Come, there is somewhere I must be." Aria and Sebastian looked at one another and followed their Master.

* * *

They all stood in front of a grave marked: **Mary Jane Kelley 1853-1888**.

"This is her?" Sebastian asked. "Yes," the Undertaker replied, holding a boquet of flowers in his hand. He had met them at the entrance of the cemetery, still having that same crazed smile plastered on his face. "Indeed it is, my last customer from Jack the Ripper."

"Apparently she was an immigrant; she had no family in the country to claim her body." "So our kind Earl hired me to pretty 'er up," the Undertaker said with a teasing smiling, poking Ciel's cheek playfully. "A truly noble act on his part eh?"

Ciel scowled and slapped the Undertaker's hands away. "This isn't noble at all, the noble thing to do would have been to save her, and I could have. If I put her life first. But no, I had to catch them. I had to apprehend them. Getting Jack the Ripper was more important. I knew they intended to kill her. I knew…and I let her die, along with my Aunt."

Aria frowned softly, hearing the underlying tone of guilt and regret in her Master's voice. She felt sympathy for him.

"You regret what you did my Lord?" Undertaker asked, bending down slightly as he looked at Ciel amused. "No, I don't. Jack the Ripper is gone forever. And I have done exactly what her majesty has asked of me."

"Queen Victoria eh? I don't much like 'er. She just 'its back and watches as yew do all 'er dirty work for 'er. Doesn't seem fair to me."[STP2.0: -squeals- I love his fucking accent!]

Ciel scowled and retorted back, "That's what the Phantomhive's do, it's our duty, past down through generations, along with this ring." "That ring reminds me of a colla' a Master puts on a dog. You're forever tied to the Queen by the leash of duty!" The Undertaker made a move to grab Ciel but Ciel snatched his body away from the Undertaker, anger written on his face.

"I chose this life, stop!" Undertaker then roughly grabbed Ciel by his tie, holding him up so Ciel can look at him, his expression looking a bit serious. Aria growled and stepped forward and the Undertaker snapped his head in her direction. "Be calm Kitten, I won't hurt yewr dog, I just have a piece of advice for 'em."

Aria narrowed her eyes, still tense but she didn't move forward.

"Now, Lord Phantomhive, you should be wary of the path that which duty will take yew that colla' will choke yew yet!" he said darkly and then roughly pushed Ciel into Sebastian's arms. "We wouldn't want dat now would we?" He then smiled and gave Aria the flowers.

He then turned on his heel and began to walk away. "Do come by if you need my assistance again my Lord, and if yew do, bring that feisty feline of yours. I still haven't _measured_ her for a coffin yet! Ha ha ha!" The Undertaker continued to laugh until he was heard no more.

A few minutes later Ciel turned and walked over to Mary's grave and put the flowers on it. When he stood Aria placed his jacket on him and said softly, "It was noble."

"Don't make me repeat myself, what I did wasn't noble." "I thought it was," Sebastian said with a smirk. He then leaned down, looking at Ciel with those scarlet red eyes of his. "Well if you think not…then maybe…it was weakness."

Ciel turned around, shock on his face. "What?"

"Tell me, why didn't you kill her?" Aria's voice said, cutting through the tension building between the two. They both looked at her in shock as she looked at Ciel and Sebastian with an odd look, the warmth in her eyes gone, instead coldness lay there.

Ciel's eyes widened. "Your own Aunt was threatening you, it seemed like she was going to take your life. You could of stopped her. You could have defended yourself if you wanted to, but you wavered. Even then, you refused to draw your gun. Why Master?" she asked, looking at Ciel blankly, a slow smirk creeping onto her face, giving her a slightly evil look.

Ciel only looked at her in shock as did Sebastian. _Maybe this is the Aria from so long ago. Back when she was in Egypt. So cold…and her aura so delectably tainted. There is more to Aria than she even knows…_Sebastian thought, amused.

"Were you afraid of killing Madame Red, with your own hands?" she asked softly. She didn't know what the hell she was saying. But the words continued to flow out of her like a gushing river. Ciel glared at her, for once actually having a feeling of dislike for the feline demon. "Would it have been easier for you if it had been a stranger than your own flesh and blood?"

Ciel was quiet for a moment and then he said simply, "I held back because it was both yours and Sebastian's job. I knew either you or him would protect me at the cost of your lives. That's why I didn't draw my gun on her. Is that a good enough answer for you Aria?" His voice was calm, but you could hear then venom in his voice.

Aria flinched at his words. It seemed to have snapped her back to "herself". She looked guilty as the coldness ebbed away from her eyes and the warmth of her eyes reappeared once more, now laced with guilt. "Y-Yes Master…"

"I imagine you demons no nothing of principles or loyalty, but you do know about _deals_." Aria flinched once more. Ciel saying deals, bringing up the thought of Gabriel once more.

"And because of the deal I have made with Sebastian he will protect me no matter the circumstances, and because we have took you in and saved you, you will protect me also no matter the circumstances Aria."

"Am I wrong?"

Aria didn't reply, she kept her head bowed, a small frown on her face. So Sebastian instead replied, "Of course not but you stopped me from killing her as well." "When she moved to kill me there was hesitation in her eyes. I didn't think she'd be able to do it. Not to me, her kin, her sister's son."

"One wrong move can cost you your life, just like chess. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move, that's all there is to it." Ciel then turned on his heel, walking past Aria and Sebastian. "That's why I don't hesitate."

Aria's head snapped up and her eyes widened along with Sebastian's. Sebastian then turned his head around to look at Ciel and then smirked. "Now that's what I expect to hear. Always skillfully manipulate your pieces. That's how you survive. You used me, Aria and Madame Red."

Aria chuckled lightly, the dark look once again coming onto her face. "Because if the king falls, his game is over."

"I won't hesitate, I won't regret the moves I've made. Sebastian…Aria…" he said softly. Ciel then whipped around and said, "You two are the only ones who cannot betray me, and you will never leave my side. And that's an order!"

Aria's eyes flashed their fuschia color at Ciel's order, feeling her heart beat rapidly.

_Promise to never leave my side! And that's an order!_ Gabe's voice rang out through her head. Aria smirked a little at the irony of it all, because in the end Sebastian would devour Ciel's soul just like how she devoured Gabe's soul.

In the end the King's most trusted and valuable Knight would betray him in the end. Leaving nothing but a ruined kingdom. And who will be there to pick up the pieces? Why, the Pawn on course. Andit will be the Pawn who will say:

"Checkmate."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**STP: Doods! This chapter was intense especially the ending X3**

**Sebastian: Then what about the Knight? He has devoured the King and is still around…*is sitting at the table with a tattered/ruined chessboard in front of him, only a Pawn, Queen and Knight left on it***

**STP: *nods* Mm, true true. Then what will the Knight do with the Pawn?**

**Seabastian: *grins darkly and plucks the Pawn off the chessboard* The Knight will turn that small insignificant Pawn into a Queen~**

**STP: Woah...*nosebleeds* You look hawt when your all evil **

**Sebastian: I know my dear. It's all a part of the game :D**

**Aria and Ciel: *walks into room***

**STP and Sebastian: *quiets down* **

**Aria: What are you two speaking about?**

**Ciel: Yeah…what _were_ you talking about?**

**STP and Sebastian: Nothing! ^^;;**


	13. His Pet, The Dog-Hater

_A cat's motto is: No matter what you've done wrong, _

_always try to make it look like the dog did it~_

* * *

Aria's ears were currently pressed against her head as she heard Bard, Finnian and Mey-Rin sing off tune.

Apparently Ciel was supposedly taking all of them on _holiday_ but Aria knew they were going because the Queen had yet again sent Ciel another letter. Aria in all honesty did not want to go, knowing the village they were headed was probably not luxurious.

"Nyao…" she whined, pouting softly as she sat next to Finnian as they sung loudly.

_We're going on a holiday!_

_Holiday, holiday!_

_We're going on a holiday!_

_Holiday, holiday!_

"How are you faring back there?" Sebastian asked from the front of the carriage, holding onto the reins. Aria scowled when she heard the teasing tone in his voice. "Fuck off Sebastian!" she shouted, pouting heavily.

Sebastian only smirked, chuckling lowly to him.

"This is so exciting!" Finnian said. "I can't believe it!" Mey-Rin smiled and put her hands on her cheeks. "Spectacular! He's actually bringing us! We get to go on holiday to the Queen's own resort!" she gushed.

"Seems the young Master can be quite generous when his spirits move him, eh?" Bard asked, grinning also.

Aria rolled her eyes as she listened to the other servant's conversation. She was bored, and being a cat and being bored was not a good combination. She looked up to see the back of Sebastian and a mischievous glint came into her eyes.

_Time for kitty to play~_ She thought with a grin. She then stood, earning confused looks from everyone. "Wot are you doing Aria?" Mey-Rin asked in confusion, her cheeks slightly red. Whenever she was around the feline, she would find herself blushing uncontrollably.

"Just going to mess with Sebastian~" she simply, her tail swishing back and forth as she grinned.

"D-Do you think that's a good idea?" Finnian asked. "I mean he i-is driving the Master~" Aria giggled and got awfully close to the blonde boy, causing him to yelp softly, his cheeks bright red. "Do you rather me play with you Finn?" she purred out, caressing his cheek, pressing her breast against his chest.

Bard's and Mey-Rin's jaws dropped as they both turned red, and Mey-Rin covered her nose as blood gushed out. "Ack!"

Finnian blushed a bright scarlet red and he shook his head no, though his body wanted him to say yes. "N-No! I'm quite alright, thanks anyway!" he shouted, waving his hands in front of him as he shook his head furiously.

Aria giggled and shrugged. "Suit yourself Finny~"

She then stood up once more and her eyes locked onto Sebastian, then with grace of a cat she jumped into the air, landing perfectly behind Sebastian. Ciel saw her and groaned, covering his face. "Here we go, _**again**_," he grumbled out. He knew this was going to end in disaster, but a part of him wondered exactly what Aria was going to do.

Aria smirked as she crouched behind Sebastian and she was about to wrap her arms around him until…

"What I may pray tell are you doing Aria?" Sebastian asked, still keeping his eyes forward. Aria pouted but then she smirked, wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling his neck, purring softly.

Sebastian stiffened, his hold on the reins tightening.

"I'm just having some fun…" she said softly, running her clawed hand up and down his body. Sebastian chewed on his bottom lip, a light blush decorating his cheeks as he narrowed his eyes. "Aria…" he said warningly.

Aria smirked and ran her tongue down his pale neck, making him tremble lightly. "Kitty's need to play Sebby," she purred and trailed her hand down to the lower half of his body.

Sebastian growled and his eyes turned their demonic color. Aria chuckled softly, now wanting to do more than just mess with the demon butler. She wanted more. So she rested her hand against his crotch, rubbing it ever so gently. Sebastian let out a low groan and knew this had to stop or he'd be taking Aria in front of everyone. He then roughly pulled on the reins, making the horses come an abrupt stop.

"Ah!" Aria flung forward, and soon met her new friend, the ground.

Ciel's eyes widened as did everyone else. Ciel rushed to the front and looked down to see Aria dazed, her eyes swirls. "Nyao…. . " Ciel sighed loudly, lowering his head. "Ugh…this is going to be a long day," he muttered.

Sebastian didn't reply, he could only grip the reins. He almost lost it. He looked over at Aria, and his eyes glowed. She was going to be his, he didn't know when. But he knew it was going to be…

_**Soon**_…

* * *

Aria was now back with everyone after she composed herself. Though was still glaring heatedly at Sebastian's back after he made her fly out of the carriage.

They all had eventually entered the village and the sound of loud barking was heard. Aria instantly bristled, a low hiss erupting from her throat. Finnian, Mey-Rin and Bard looked at her strangely.

"Dogs," she spat out in disgust. She hated dogs with a passion.

"Sit, lie down," a male said as he instructed his dog. "Whose a good boy?" The dog happily barked and jumps into the man's arms, licking his cheek.

"Oh my, I'd let him pet me, yes I would!" Mey-Rin gushed, blushing hard as she stared at the man.

"Tch, I wouldn't let that man pet me with a ten foot stick," Aria grumbled out, crossing her arms. This village was filled with _**dogs**_, dirty, stinky, filthy dogs. Why did she agree to come? T^T

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishment," Sebastian said. Aria's ears perked up at hearing his voice, and she listened to what he had to say. "He commands the mutts obedience but the dog doesn't listen either~"

"Are you trying to make a point Sebastian?" Ciel asked in irritation.

"Not really Master, simply that while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs," he said, looking back at Aria, causing her eyes to widen and her cheeks to go red. She then scoffed and looked away from him causing Sebastian to smirk and look forward.

Sebastian then said, "To be completely frank, I hate them~" Ciel smirked and then mockingly replied with, "Woof!"

* * *

They arrived at the place they were residing a woman came out to greet them. She had bluish-white hair, dark purple eyes and pale skin. She was very attractive with a slim and petite body.

"I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive?" the female asked in a soft voice. Sebastian looked at her with a blank and bored expression, replying, "Yes." She then bowed, smiling. "Welcome to Barrymore castle, my Master awaits your arrival."

Aria scowled as she noticed the look the female was giving Sebastian while everyone else minus Tanaka and Ciel looked on in awe. "Hey…" Bard said with a huge grin. "Oh my! She's gorgeous!" Mey-Rin said. Finnian looked at her with his wide eyes, a blush decorating his face.

They all then entered inside of the mansion, lead by who they all learned was Angela. She led Sebastian, Ciel and Aria to a room that was filled with stuffed heads of dogs. "Here we are."

Aria cringed. She may not like dogs but _this_ was disgusting.

"Ah!" Angela cried and they all turned to see Angela being severely beaten by what seemed to be a whip. Aria growled darkly. Even though she didn't like the female, she wasn't going to let her get beat.

"Who the hell is this Chihuahua?!" the man snarled. He was large and muscular with black hair, thick sideburns that moved to his cheek that gave him a wolfish look, and dark brown eyes. "I told you to bring the Queen's Guard Dog when he arrived!"

Aria snickered a bit as Ciel looked a bit irritated. "A Chihuahua?" Sebastian muttered.

"Could you do, anything right?!" the man shouted, Angela's cries of pain filling the room as the man beat her senselessly. Aria scowled, her eyes flashing their demonic color. This has gone on far enough.

"Move Seb—" Ciel's order was cut short when Aria disappeared from the side. When the man was about to strike Angela again, he hit something else, Aria. Aria had jumped in front of Angela to block the blow and ended up getting hit across the face, the whip had created a bloody gash going across her cheek.

"W-What?! Move out the way!" The man snarled out.

[STP: Just so you know, Aria uses the spell Undertaker gave her to hide her ears and tail when she's out in public or around humans. Just in case you didn't know ^^]

Aria narrowed her eye, standing her ground. Sebastian was about to do something but Ciel raised his hand. "No, I want to see this," Ciel said, crossing his arms. Aria looked at the man defiantly and said, "You will cease hitting this woman, she has done nothing and you hit her. And you disrespect my Master."

The man growled loudly and raised his whip. "Fine you little bitch, I'll show you how to stay in a woman's place!" With that he had brought the whip down only for Aria to catch it this time in her hand, shocking him.

"W-What the hell, let go!" he shouted.

Aria smirked, her fangs showing. "I don't think so," she said and snatched the whip out of his hand. She then turned the whip around so she was holding its handle and cracked the whip at the man's legs.

"Ow! Why you little bitch!" He snarled, running towards her. Aria easily sidestepped the man, causing him to roughly hit a table. Aria then walked over to him, turning him over with her foot so he was facing her. She then roughly pressed her shoe on his windpipe, exposing her white panties underneath.

"Listen here, I don't know who you are and I don't know if you get off from having this fucking egocentric air about you and beating on your maid's but when I'm around I expect respect for your maid and my Master. And I expect respect for me," she hissed out. When the man tried to get up, she pressed down harder, making his wheeze in pain.

"And I am not _**bitch**_, that is highly disrespectful of you to call me or any other woman that. So while I am here, you will give me the respect I deserve or I will personally crush your balls with my hands and make grape jelly with it," she said darkly, her eyes flashing for a second. "Do you hear me, _**bitch**_?!"

"Y-Yes mam!" the man shouted, trembling lightly in fear.

Ciel and Sebastian smirked. "That is enough Aria, I believe this man has learned his lesson," Ciel said, resisting the urge to laugh. Aria smirked and looked at Ciel. "Yes my Lord," she replied, giving the man one last glare before removing her foot.

The man held his throat and gasped for air, glaring heatedly at Aria who only smirked. She then touched the fine leather whip and purred. "I think I'll keep this, ya know for all the rudeness you gave me~"

With that she turned on her heel and was back at Ciel's side.

The man glared at Angela and with the last amounts of pride he shouted, "Get out!"

Angela gave a thankful look towards Aria and scrambled up off the floor before running out of the room. Ciel then smirked and said, "Now that we have your attention…I am Ciel the Earl of Phantomhive."

"Do you mean to tell me a pood—*Aria glares at him, narrowing her eyes menacingly* I uh, do you mean to tell me a boy like you is the Queen's emissary?" Ciel chuckled, taking a seat, looking at the angered man. "Do you mean to tell me you don't like small breeds Lord Henry?" Ciel asked mockingly. "Now that's hardly fair~" Sebastian and Aria smirked at their young Master's words while Lord Henry only glared.

* * *

Aria and Sebastian stood while Ciel and Lord Henry sat at a table. Angela was shaking lightly as she grabbed the teapot, trying to pour the tea into the cup. Aria felt her heart go out to the bruised maid. And she leaned over to her and whispered, "Please Angela allow me," Aria said softly.

Angela blushed lightly at the beautiful white-haired female, gratitude in her eyes. "T-Thank you," she whispered and shakily handed it to Aria.

Aria then calmly poured the tea, her invisible ears, twitching lightly as she intently listened to Lord Henry and Ciel's conversation. She would admit it…she was a bit of a nosy parker. (STP: That basically is the 1800s term for being nosy XD)

Lord Henry then put the papers down on the table, crossing his arms, still feeling angry and humiliated by some woman and this boy. "There is nothing to discuss, under no circumstances will I sell my castle to anybody."

"Why is that?" Ciel coolly asked.

"Because of the curse," Lord Henry said simply.

"Oh? What curse?" Ciel asked, raising his brow.

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries, anyone who interferes with us will be cursed, in a most horrible way…" Henry then stood, glaring at Ciel. "Even the Queen could not lift the curse! Your mission is pointless! Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family will meet an horrible unimaginable end!"

"Yawn! Boring," Aria said, faking a loud yawn, causing Angela and Sebastian to smile. Lord Henry threw a glare in Aria's direction, and Ciel smirked, closing his eye. "My how interesting…"

"What?!"

"You peeked my curiosity," Ciel said, leaning back in his chair, holding his hands together. "I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours, Lord Henry~" He then opened his blue eye, a smirk playing on his lips.

Henry growled as he glared at Ciel with hatred.

Ciel sat in a room with Aria and Sebastian around nighttime, sitting by the fire while Aria sat in the chair near Ciel. She had no problem in not acting like a maid and doing what she wanted. She was a cat, and not bound by the rules that Ciel sometimes gave her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Angela came in.

"I apologize for calling so late," she said softly.

"What is it that you need my young Master is about to retire for the evening," Sebastian said, holding Ciel's nightwear. Angela bit her bottom lip and looked at Ciel who appeared to be reading a book and said, "I have a request to make!"

Ciel didn't appear to be listening to her at all but Aria knew he was intently listening. "Leave the castle, leave the village immediately!" she said desperately. "You mustn't stay here."

Ciel continued to read his book, a blank look on his face. "Why is that?" Angela turned her head away as if in shame. "I can't say…" Aria narrowed her eyes at the maid, knowing something suspicious was going on.

Suddenly a loud howl was heard. Angela's eyes widened and she quivered. "No! The demon hound, it's coming!" she shouted.

"Demon?" Sebastian asked.

"Hound?" Aria asked, a scowl playing on her lips. She fucking hated dogs.

"Ah!" Angela cried and Ciel, Sebastian and Aria directed their attention to the curtains that appeared to have a shadow of a dog. Aria hissed loudly, resisting the urge to jump from her seat and attack the dog.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian ran towards the curtains and flung the curtains open, but there was nothing there. Ciel walked up to the window, frowning a little. "What was that thing?" he asked in confusion.

"Master, look there," Aria said after she came up to the window pointing.

In the distance, you see something that was glowing in the shape of a dog running off. Suddenly all around outside you could hear the villagers screaming.

_It's the demon hound!_

_The demon hound is here!_

_W-Who is it?!_

_Who's the bad dog?!_

Aria frowned heavily, her eyes turning into their demonic color. "I fucking hate dogs," she muttered, her invisible ears pressing against her skull as shouts were heard all across the village hurting her sensitive ears.

She _knew_ she wasn't going to like it here. Not one bit.

* * *

**END**

**STP: YAY! I actually enjoyed this chapter :P And all of you who have watched the anime would know…PLUTO SHALL ARRIVE! *fangirl squeals* I like him better when he doesn't speak, it makes him seem more animalistic *drools* I wonder how he is in the bed *makes thrusting motion* :D**

**Sebastian: *facepalms* Ugh…Dogs are disgusting my Lady, they carry fleas, they wallow in their own filth, and they **_**smell**_

**STP: Cats dig out of trash, cats wallow in their own filth, cats lick themselves, their piss stinks, and they shed. Tell me how a cat is no different hygiene wise, different from a dog? =3=**

**Sebastian: S-Shut it! You don't make any type of sense! Those are all LIES!**

**STP: THE CAKE IS THE LIE!**

**Ciel: NOT THE CAKE! D:**

**Aria:…o.o Oh boy, looks like everyone got into Lau's opium stash ._.**

**Ciel: *runs around naked* I AM FREEEEEE!**

**Sebastian: *drags butt on carpet* Look at me! I'm butt racing!**

**STP: *eating dog food* WOOF WOOF! :D**

**Aria: x.x LAU! *growls* When I get my hands on that sexy Chinese man! *sighs* Please R&R heart while I go find a way to bring their highs down ._.**


	14. His Pet, Improper!

_Statistics are like a bikini._

_What they reveal is suggestive, but what_

_they conceal is vital~_

* * *

Aria ran outside after she woke up the rest of the servants, which she now regretted, because they were all panicking and screaming nonsense.

_Master!_

_Angela!_

_What's going on?!_

Aria's ears pressed against her skull and she frowned. "The demon hound was here," Angela said softly, frowning as she clasped her hands together. "Demon hound?!" they all shouted (minus Aria who already knew). "It brings great catastrophe to the village, anyone who dares to defy my master will be punished by the demon hound. That's the law here, there is no way to stop it!"

They all gasped softly and Aria only rolled her eyes. _That's bullshit…_she thought as she crossed her arms, her invisible tail swishing lightly in suspicion.

"Angela!"

Everyone turned to see almost the whole village with torches coming towards them, a man in the front. "Please find Lord Barrymore at once," he demanded, a heavy frown on his face. "The demon hound has come once again…"

Aria crossed her arms and asked, "Who was the punished one?"

* * *

They all arrived to a man with black hair, his body covered in bite marks, scratches, bruises and blood, his clothing tattered and worn down. "How awful," Bard whispered, still clutching his pillow to his body. [STP: He looks so cute like that! :D]

Ciel was leaning over the man's body, examining him. He then motioned Aria over, holding the dead man's wrist delicately in his hands. Aria leaned down and took an inconspicuous whiff of it before giving him a nod. Ciel then frowned and said, "So that's it then…"

"Stand back! Don't touch!" Lord Henry shouted and everyone turned to look at him. "I see it was James then he was the bad dog…" "Yes he broke the legal restrictions on dog ownership," one of the men from the crowd said. "He had six dogs, more than what he should of have."

"Six dogs…? Then this was inevitable," Lord henry said looking a bit sympathetic. Bard scowled and shouted, "Is that all you can say, really?!"

"This village is under my rule no one else's! The demon hound protects that rule, as the Guardian of the Barrymore family it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!" He shouted.

_The white dog is a good dog_

_A good dog good_

_The black dog is a bad dog_

_A bad dog bad_

_He'll eat ya flesh down to the bone_

_Down to the bone_

_He'll gobble you up until your gone_

_Till your gone_

_Goodbye sunsets_

_Goodbye goodnight…_

The villagers chanted and walked off, still eerily chanting this with one another. Aria scowled once they were all gone, the air around them quiet. "Did anyone think that was completely creepy?" she asked rather loudly.

"I agree…" Bard said with a creeped out look. "I second that," Mey-Rin said.

"I was sure you outsiders were going to be it's next prey," Lord Henry said, looking at all of them. Aria snorted but decided not to reply. If a dog did show up, she would surely hack away at it till it was dead. "You were lucky to have escaped." With that Angela and Lord Henry began to walk away.

"Well Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel didn't reply and he only frowned.

* * *

The next day Aria was sitting outside with a forlorn looking Mey-Rin, Bard and Finnian. "This has got to be the worst holiday ever," Bard said, frowning. "The worse, yes it is," Mey-Rin said with a heavy sigh. "So far this trip has be shit, there are dogs about, I fucking hate the smell," Aria grumbled out, pinching her nose.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, his voice a bit mocking. "You were all so excited on the way here~" "Yeah that was before all of this crap happened," Aria said with a huff. "Don't look so gloomy," Sebastian said, pulling up a picnic basket and a towel. "We're on a holiday it's a time of relaxing."

All of their eyes widened.

And next thing you know they were at the beach near the village. Bard was running through the water, grinning like an idiot. "Yeeeah!" "Ahahaha!" Finnian cried out in glee, running through the water also.

They both jumped into the deep end of the water and lifted their heads up. "I haven't been to a proper swimming hole in ages! The water is so nice and warm!" Bard shouted.

"Aren't you coming in too Mey-Rin?" Finnian shouted, turning his head.

Mey-Rin was in a changing shack and she poked her head from out of the curtains, blushing. "No I can't go out there! It's too embarrassing!" "Come on now! You don't get a chance to do this everyday!" Bard shouted in reply to her.

"Ughhh…" Mey-Rin moaned, poking her head back in.

Bard and Finnian shrugged their shoulders and began to splash one another laughing until Bard stopped suddenly, swimming forward quickly, a light blush tinging his cheeks.

"Oh ho ho!"

Mey-Rin wore a white and pink 19th century swim outfit, that complimented her athletic figure nicely and it made her look extremely cute. "This is absolutely humiliating!" she shouted, her cheeks completely red.

"No worries Mey-Rin you look lovely," Finnian said with a smile. She stood and clasped her hands together. "Y-Your not just saying that?" "You'd look even better without the glasses," Bard said with a cheesy smile.

He then tried to make a move to snatch her glasses off by Mey-Rin jumped back, waving her arms around. "No no no! I can't, the Master gave them to me!" she shouted, splashing them all.

Sebastian watched them a smile on his face. "Don't you care to bathe with them young Master?" Sebastian asked as he stood. Ciel didn't reply, keeping his eyes on his book and instead merely turned a page. [STP: You are all probably wondering…_Where da flying nipples is Aria?!_ But done worry my lovelies she shall arrive ;D]

Sebastian smirked. "Oh I see, the Master can't—" "I don't see why they are making such a fuss about this little pond…." Ciel said with a scoff. "Just because you can bathe does not make it a resort."

"You still intend to make this place into a resort?" Sebastian asked with a raised brow. "Naturally," Ciel said, closing his eye. "But what about this great demon hound?" Sebastian asked. "Surely you know as well as I by now, this demon hound is no dog." Sebastian's eyes widened and then he smiled. Ciel opened his eye and asked, "Should we discuss it further?"

"How about instead of discussing the demon hound, you go swim with me young Master," Aria's voice purred out. Sebastian and Ciel turned their heads and their jaws dropped to the ground anime style, their eyes wide. And soon Ciel's face was red as a tomato and Sebastian's cheeks were tinged pink, his grip on the towel he was holding, tightening.

_Lord have mercy…_they both thought unanimously.

There in front of them was Aria. She was supposed to wear the same exact thing Mey-Rin was wearing except it would be pink and white vertically striped. But instead it was a thin and very revealing top that did well at covering her nipples but did poorly at covering up her cleavage and assets while the matching bottom would be practically called underwear. [STP: The modern day bikini XD] Her hair was all out and she had a pair of what looked to be furry white paw-like gloves.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Ciel shouted, covering his now bleeding nose as he waved his arm around.

Aria blinked in confusement and looked down. "This…?" "YES THAT!" "Oh…Well I hated that horrid thing you gave me to wear, so I gave it some slight adjustments~"

"H-Here you go Master," Sebastian stammered out, holding out the white towel out to Ciel who gladly accepted it, plugging up his nose. And it seemed as if Sebastian had to plug up his nose as well.

"A-ADJUSTMENTS! YOU L-LOOK—!" Ciel's sentence was cut off by Aria being in his face, a huge grin on her face as she caressed his cheek, her breast in his face.

"Irresistible? Insatiable? Beautiful? Desirable? Cute? Stunning? Amazing? The list can go on sir," Aria said mockingly, that mischievous glint in her eyes once more. Ciel shook lightly and pushed Aria away, holding his nose tighter to try to keep the blood that wanted so desperately to fly out.

"You look improper!" Ciel shouted, turning his head away blushing.

They all gained the attention of the other servants and soon Mey-Rin had blood gushing from her nose, Bard could only look on in shock, his swimwear feeling awfully tight at the moment and Finnian was to busy looking at Angela with love stricken eyes.

"Oh my," Angela said, looking at Aria with wide eyes, holding her teacup in her hands. "Does she always do this Tanaka?" Tanaka looked at Aria, blood dripping from his nose as he blushed heavily.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho…" was his only reply and Angela only sighed, sipping her tea. "I see…"

"Please cover yourself!" Ciel shouted, blushing hard.

"You think _this _is improper young Master?" Aria asked, licking her lips. Sebastian's eyes widened and he found himself grabbing a few more towels, knowing that his young Master was going to shoot out a heavy flow.

"Y-Yes…" Ciel stammered out, leaning back in his seat, as Aria once again got closer to him. "I'll show you improper…" Aria then moved her hands behind her neck and soon her top was falling off but she held it in place, making it show off some off her hardening nipples as her tongue hung out in a very animalistic way.

She then purred out with a low moan, "Is this improper enough, _Master_?"

Ciel's eye and Sebastian's eyes widened.

"ARIA!" Ciel shouted, the plugs shooting from out of his nose as his entire body went red and that day, Aria had learned a lesson.

Never wear something _**that**_ revealing around young Master again.

While Sebastian learned that if Aria would ever do something like this again…he'll need more towels and looser clothes.

* * *

Aria was playing in the water with the rest of the servants after they ate with Angela and Tanaka. She had fondled Mey-Rin a few times, causing the young human maid to blush and scream in embarrassment, she flirted with Bard, pressing her body against his and causing the American cook to blush profoundly and she of course hugged Finnian to her breast, causing the young boy to practically shout in embarrassment.

As she had said before. Humans were just so _**fun**_ to play with. They were the only mammals with modesty and shame. How adorable!

"We got him! We got the bad dog! We got James dog!" A bunch of men shouted, running down the street.

Aria's ears perked up, as she held a flailing Mey-Rin in her arms, squeezing the maid's breast over and over, ignoring her pleas while Bard and Finnian watched on with perverted (well Bard) and red faces. More dogs? Ugh…just when this vacation was starting to look good. She sighed, letting go of Mey-Rin who fell into the water, creating a nice stream of blood above where she sunk and got out of the water, squeezing and wringing the water out of her hair, the water dripping down her body in the most tantalizing way.

"Shall we go Master?" she asked with a heavy sigh. Ciel blushed and turned his head away. "Y-Yes…just as long as you put on some clothes," he stammered out, looking away from the feline.

Aria only smiled. "Yes Master."

* * *

He's got something in his mouth, get it from him!" one of the male villager's shouted. A dog that happened to be one of James dogs was chained to a brick wall by his neck while some of the male villagers held their dogs by a leash.

A man tried to take whatever it was from the dog's mouth. "Bad dog, give it to me. Bad dog let go!" he shouted and when the dog didn't let go, he proceeded to beat the dog in the head with a large and thick stick.

"What a bad dog," Lord Henry said. "He deserves punishment."

Aria and everyone else watched on. She frowned, disliking what was happening, already getting a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was not good.

"Get started."

The men let go of the dogs and soon the other dogs began to attack the single dog, biting and scratching him. The villagers cheered the dogs on, a wild and ravaged look in their eyes that disgusted Aria to no end.

"Stop this…"Finnian whispered, horror in his eyes. "They can't do this…"

Aria scowled and knew she had to put a stop to this, she then grabbed a very large stake that was in the ground and ran over to the dogs, smacking them all away from the dog. "Get away from him you mutts!" she snarled out.

Suddenly a villager woman screamed and fainted. Aria scoffed and threw the stake down, getting down on her knees as she held the dog in her hands, Finnian at her side, tears in his eyes. "T-Thank you Aria…" he whispered gratefully, petting the dogs head.

Aria nodded and turned her head to see the angered villagers advancing on all of them, holding stakes, pitchforks, fire and sticks. All of them whispering crazed and angry things.

_Punish em!_

_Yeah punish them!_

_Punish them like the bad dogs they are!_

Aria growled, cracking her invisible long claws, her ears pointing back. "Just say the word Master, and I'll slit every last one 'em throats," Aria said darkly, her more darker side relishing at the thought of being able to come out and cause bloodshed. [STP: Her dark side is the one who basically was going to attack Grell. When her eyes turn that glowing color that's her…darker side :D]

Ciel shook his head. "No Aria, we will not cause harm to the villagers."

Aria growled in irritation, more pissed at what happened next. Her and Ciel were chained to the wall while Bard, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Tanaka were tied up to the large stake.

"Not so powerful now are you, _bitch_?" Lord Henry asked Aria, roughly holding her face in his large hands. Aria growled, resisting the urge to rip him open from the inside, but her Master told her not to do anything, so she wouldn't but instead she spat at Lord Henry in his face, grinning darkly when his face shown a look of disgust. "Fuck you!"

"Why you little cunt!" Lord Henry shouted punching Aria across the face then doing it multiple times, before kneeing her in the gut, making her cry out in pain, blood coming out of her mouth.

"Aria!" Ciel shouted, his eye wide with horror. He didn't expect Aria to get hurt. "You bastard…"

"Master I beg you, show mercy this one time!" Angela shouted. "These people don't deserve the punishment!" "You have a point," Lord Henry said with a sick smile. "This little Pomeranian is the Queen's Guard Dog after all, if he can be made to see reasons perhaps I will decide to let him go~"

"Leave this village and advise the Queen to never send her minions here again."

Soon there was raspy laughter. And everyone directed his or her gaze to Aria who's raspy pained laughter soon turned into full blown maniacal crazed laughter. Lord Henry and Ciel looked taken back. "What are you laughing at bitch?!" he asked angrily, a little frightened.

Aria chuckled and raised her head, her eyes their glowing demonic color, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth, her hair flowing about her defying the laws of gravity.

"I'm going to fucking kill you all!" she shouted, she had succumbed to her demonic urges. And she was going to paint this village red.

Ciel's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**STP: ANNNNNNND That's a wrap :D**

**Ciel: But you just left it at a cliffhanger!**

**STP: SOOOOO? :D I love cliff hangers and besides it'll be continued tomorrow.**

**Sebastian: If you're not busy with Lord James**

**STP: *blushes* Shhhhh I'm not XDDD I'll be busy with Sims, tumblr and videogames**

**Sebastian: Ah yes, that game that you are awfully addicted to.**

**Ciel: But she doesn't even play it! She makes them do sex positions and takes pictures of them**

**STP: SHUT IT. Gawd, I dislike you both sometimes**

**Sebastian: But My Lady..**

**Ciel: But Madam…**

**Both: WE LOVE YOU! :D**

**STP: Uggggh *bangs head against wall* R&R~**

**(ALSOOOO :D I might make like 1 or 2 chapters about Aria's relationship with William maybe 3. Think of it as a mini-Arc like delving into Aria's past. It'll be completely random but fun to do :D I don't know when though. This story will most likely end with season 1 and then I'll do a sequel picking up in season 2. Fun fun fun)**


	15. His Pet, Cat Vs Dog

**Chapter 15: His Pet, Cat Vs. Dog**

_Dogs come when they are called._

_Cats take a message and get back to you later~_

* * *

_**Chapter Recap: **__**Soon there was raspy laughter. And everyone directed his or her gaze to Aria who's raspy pained laughter soon turned into full blown maniacal crazed laughter. Lord Henry and Ciel looked taken back. "What are you laughing at bitch?!" he asked angrily, a little frightened.**__**Aria chuckled and raised her head, her eyes their glowing demonic color, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth, her hair flowing about her defying the laws of gravity.**_

"_**I'm going to fucking kill you all!" she shouted, she had succumbed to her demonic urges. And she was going to paint this village red.**__**Ciel's eye widened. "Oh no…"**_

_**NOW**_

* * *

Aria broke out from the confines of her chains with ease, a demonic look on her face as she looked at the villagers with bloodlust. The villagers faltered when they saw her, fear starting to enter their eyes. Just what the hell was this girl?

"Aria!" Ciel shouted, actually catching her attention. "You have to stop, you can't kill them!" Aria's eyes flashed back to their usual gold color for a split second before reverting back to their demonic glow. Aria smirked evilly, licking her lips as she turned her head away from him.

She soon was right in front of Lord Henry, and no one didn't see her except Ciel. Suddenly Lord henry was being choked by the demonic feline, her invisible claws digging into his neck as she choked him. "Who's the bitch now?" she asked, her voice sounding darker and animalistic as she lifted Henry into the air.

Ciel growled in frustration, knowing if Aria killed Lord Henry, the villagers wouldn't believe him when he told them the truth about the demon hound.

"Sebastian!" he shouted, his contract seal glowing behind the eye patch. Suddenly Sebastian appeared out of nowhere, hitting Aria, sending her flying back into the wall, her back hitting it with a sickening crack.

Lord Henry collapsed to the ground, gasping and panting for air as he held his bloody throat.

Aria opened her eyes and growled as she stared at Sebastian. She stood up and with a deafening roar she attacked him. Sebastian growled, his own eyes glowing as his demonic side responded to her. He then charged back at her, Aria was soon throwing punches and swipes at him with her claws, Sebastian dodging each and every one of them with ease.

They soon both were in the air, attacking each other above before Sebastian hit her in the gut, making her doubling over in pain. He then roughly grabbed her by the neck and pushed her down to the ground, creating a decent sized crater. "Submit to me!" he hissed, his body weight pinning her down as she looked at him with pained and wild eyes.

Aria only hissed and scratched at his arms, anger in her eyes. Sebastian growled and tightened his hold and he whispered even more harshly. "Submit to me, _bitch_!" he said darkly into her invisible cat ear, biting on it harshly. Aria yelped, her demonic glowing eyes swimming with anger and now…lust.

With one last demonic growl, her eyes slowly reverted back to normal, and Sebastian let go of her as Aria blinked in confusion. "What happened? O.o Why are you on top of me?..." Aria looked down at her slightly ruined maid's dress and her cheeks became aflamed and she narrowed her eyes at Sebastian.

His eyes widened. "A-Aria now this isn't what it looks li—!"

_SLAP! SLAP!_

"Pervert!"

* * *

After getting out of the crater, Sebastian as sporting a red handprint on his cheek while Aria looked merely annoyed her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"What is going on here?!" Lord Henry demanded angrily, still holding his neck. "That woman is…not human. No human would have the strength to break out of those chains!"

"They are all in cahoots with the demon hound! Black magic and witchcraft they must use!" [Sebastian: Was cahoots even used back then…? STP: -shrugs- Fuck if I know XD]

The villagers shouted in agreement, wanting punishment.

"Attack them!" Lord Henry shouted to his dogs that growled loudly. Sebastian had a look of disgust on his face as he stared at the dogs. "Shameful. What coarse noisy growls they have. One of the reasons I despise these creatures." Sebastian's eyes suddenly glowed their demonic color and soon all of the dogs were lying down, their tails wagging.

Aria's eyes widened in shock. Just how powerful was Sebastian?

"What the hell?!" Lord Henry shouted in shock as the villagers gasped. "What did you do?!"

"Your pitiful farce ends here Barrymore," Ciel said with a smirk. "Listen there is no demon hound, it's all a lie! It's just him! An old man obsessed with power! Determined to keep it no matter what!"

"What?! What evidence do you have?!"

"There is this," Sebastian said, digging into one of the dog's mouths, pulling out a dog's skull. "I'm confirming the teeth on this skull matches the wounds on James. And this was found in _your_ house Lord Barrymore."

"Do you see it now?" Sebastian asked, pointing towards the sky and the villagers looked up. "The truth behind the demon hound. A shadow is nothing but a projection. Just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphorous dust, sprinkled on a normal dog~"

As demonstration Sebastian poured out some of the dust onto the ground. "The demon hound is nothing but an allusion, a story made up by an evil man who's afraid to lose power. This _man _who you all let rule you. This man, Harry—" Ciel's little speech was cut off by a snide remark from Aria.

"Bitchmore~" She said with a smirk, earning a glare from Lord Henry.

"No! It's all nonsense!" he shouted. "You can't fool them, where's your evidence?!" Ciel smirked and nodded to Aria who bowed before walking over to the beaten dog, pity in her eyes as she leaned down on her knee.

"You can rest now pup, your duty is done. We'll take it from here," she whispered softly to it. Sebastian was surprised to say the least, Aria _hated_ dogs and here she was showing this dog compassion and pit. How ironic.

She then took the cloth from the dog's mouth, and with a last whimper the dog closed it's eyes. It was dead.

"What fine material…" Aria said and stood, her back turned. "I wonder why the dog was so eager to hold on to it even when it was on the brink of death. Interesting behavior, don't you think?" Aria turned around with the cloth in her hand, holding it out so everyone could see. Here's a scrap of clothe from your pants. Torn off by James's dog when you attacked his Master. You recognize it, yes?"

Lord Henry growled and turned away, about to run off but the villagers blocked his way. They all murmured angrily, glaring at him.

"Give up Barrymore!" Ciel shouted. "It's all over now!" One of the villagers lifted up his pants leg to reveal a bite mark and they all hoisted him up into the air, carrying him away.

Sebastian had then got Ciel out of his chains and Aria giggled, going over to him and pinching his cheek. "Personally I like you all chained up like that Master, you look extremely sexy all defensive and…vulnerable," she purred out, licking her lips.

Ciel blushed and batted her hands away. "Stop it Aria," he grumbled out. "But I can't help it Master!" Aria shouted and tackled Ciel to the ground, rubbing her face against his. "You're just so damn delicious!"

"ARIA!"

* * *

When everyone retired for the night, there was suddenly a scream that arose everyone from his or her sleep and everyone was soon downstairs to see Mey-Rin on the ground, in her nightgown, looking visibly shaken.

"Bloody hell…" Bard said softly, his eyes wide.

Ciel, Sebastian and Aria's eyes widened. There in what was supposed to be Lord Barrymore's prison cell was nothing but a puddle of blood. And that's when Angela finally came and asked, "Where is Lord Barrymore?"

Suddenly there was banging and everyone rushed up the stairs, Angela opening the door to see one of the villagers. He was drenched wet from the rain and he panted heavily. "The demon hound…the grey hound is here…"

Aria frowned a little. _First there is a black dog, then a white dog, now there is a grey hound?! This village is a hot bed for fucking mutt's…._Aria thought with an annoyed look.

* * *

They all arrived on the scene as the villagers chanted, holding their hands together as the dogs howled mournfully. "What is going on here?" Ciel asked, looking around. Suddenly the lightning flashed and the body of Lord Henry was against the stonewall, his body covered in blood, his eyes pure white.

Finnian and Mey-Rin screamed. Ciel looked at Sebastian and Aria who nodded and walked over to Lord Henry. Aria crouched down and got a good look at him. "Serves the bastard right, I hope he rots in hell," she hissed out. Sebastian chuckled and then examined his body, noticing that his hand was ripped clean off.

"No human could of done that," Aria whispered to him. Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Oh great demon hound! Please forgive us!" many of the villagers shouted and Aria rolled her eyes.

"I'm unsure if I grow tired of these villagers or the damn dog smell," Aria muttered as she stood up. Sebastian smirked and stood up. "You and me, both~"

Angela gasped softly and her eyes fluttered shut as she passed out onto the ground. "Angela!" Finnian shouted and ran over to her. Aria huffed loudly and looked up at the sky, her ears pressing against her skull as it suddenly began to rain heavily.

They were going to be here for a little while longer…

* * *

"It's most unfortunate…" Sebastian said as he fixed his tie, a smug look on his face, showing that he knew that it wasn't very unfortunate. "To think all of this is happening after the case has closed~"

"I'm sure you're a bit…annoyed?" Aria asked, a smile creeping onto her face, as she sat on his desk, her tail and ears once again exposed.

Ciel frowned heavily, his eye closed. "Are you quite finished?" "Where is Angela?" Sebastian asked, looking around.

"We left her in her room to rest," Mey-Rin said. "She seems tired, yes she does."

"This village isolated itself from society out of fear of the demon hounds curse," Ciel said with a heavy frown. "I thought for certain, the hound was an allusion, created by Lord Barrymore so he could firmly rule the village. But with him dead…I need to rethink things…"

"He was covered in bite wounds," Bard said. "Maybe the villagers are right, maybe it was the demon hound." "Maybe he's upset for being blamed for Lord Henry's mistakes…" Mey-Rin said.

Aria smirked and then said, "Yes maybe, for now there is only one thing we know, it wasn't human…" "The hound then," Bard said and Ciel raised his head, his arms crossed.

* * *

Later that night Sebastian was putting on Ciel's night outfit, as Ciel looked forward stoically, his eye patch gone. "Is something the matter?" "It's about what you said earlier…how you phrased it," Ciel quickly said. "What you said was, this wasn't human work. What if…that bloody reaper has gotten himself involved in this?"

"It seems you're learning faster everyday," Sebastian said, smirking softly. "I'm so very proud of you, sir." Ciel's eye widened slightly and he blinked but he didn't say anything. "You have nothing to worry about—" Suddenly the door opened and Sebastian quieted down just in case it was one of the servants.

But Aria's head poked out, her ears now visible, twitching on top of her head. "Hello Master and Sebastian," she said as she came into the room, still in her maid's uniform.

"Hello Aria, I take it you made your rounds?" Ciel asked, looking over at her, not even bothering to cover up his contract seal from her since she has already seen it. Aria nodded, giving Ciel a smile. "Yup, everyone appears to be sleeping and there is no one around the mansion."

"Mm I see, well if that is all, we will all discuss the whole matter of Lord Barrymore's death tomorrow. You two are dismissed," Ciel said, waving them off as he made his way to the bed.

Aria grinned and soon Ciel found himself pinned to his bed, a smiling Aria above him, her…vagina pressed against his crotch, making Ciel's eyes widened, his entire face turning red. "Why don't I tuck you in _Master_?" she asked lustfully.

Ciel's entire body froze and he felt warmth spread throughout his body. "S-SEBASTIAN!" He shouted, afraid to move, knowing if he did, he'd had a very _hard_ time moving.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, grabbing Aria by the scruff of her top, making her yip in shock. He then looked at Ciel. "I'll take care of her Master, go get some rest," Sebastian said before carrying a whining Aria out of the room, closing the door.

Once outside, he dropped her to the ground and Aria growled loudly as he began to walk away. "Hey you can't treat me that way dammit!" she said as she went after him. Sebastian smirked, his back to her. _This is going to be interesting…~_

"Oh…I can't?" he asked mockingly.

"No, I am not some damn pet that you can pick up and then drop, or do whatever you want to. I am a person, and I demand to be treated that way," she growled out, her tail twitching in irritation. It bugged her how sometimes Sebastian would treat her like she was an actual animal. [STP: Even though she kinda is XD]

"But I found you injured. I fed you, clothed you and gave you a warm home. I would have named you if hadn't reverted to your human form. So yes you are indeed. A pet," he said calmly, stopping in his tracks.

"I do not belong to you nor anyone dammit!" Aria shouted raising her voice. She soon gasped when she found herself pinned against the wall, her hands held above her head as Sebastian looked at her darkly. "I believe you do belong to me Aria," he said. "I can do whatever I want to you and you can't do a damn thing about i—"

Sebastian's eyes widened when he felt something soft feeling press against his lips. He directed his gaze downwards to see his lips against Aria's. He inwardly groaned but just as soon as the kiss started the kiss ended.

Aria looked at him defiantly, a blush staining her cheeks, her lips now a bit swollen and pink from the rough kiss. "I can do that," she said, her voice a bit low. And Sebastian could see it; her eyes were starting to turn their glowing color.

Sebastian smirked and said hungrily, "And I can do this." He then kissed her once more, the kiss even harder than the first time. Aria's eyes widened and soon the fluttered shut as she found herself responding to the kiss.

Sebastian groaned. This was it. He was going to make her his, right here in the hallway. He couldn't wait any longer.

He felt something velvet-like rub against his bottom lip and growled, and he too started to rub his tongue against Aria's, both of their tongue's battling for dominance which Sebastian ended up wining. He hiked up her maid's dress, and she instinctively wrapped one of her legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

Sebastian groaned, feeling his pants becoming awfully tight as he got an erection. He broke the kiss for some air, groaning as he felt her grind against him. She was _wet_, and she had on no underwear? He smirked, realizing that Aria planned all of this or maybe it was that inner demon of hers?

No matter~

He grinded back against her hungrily, starting to lick and suck on her neck hungrily, leaving a trail of hickeys while Aria moaned and gasped in pleasure, arching her back as she grinded more on his clothed cock, her juices dripping through his pants.

"A-ahh…S-Sebastian," she moaned out, roughly yanking his head back up to kiss him once more, her claws ripping through his top, her hands running up and down his chiseled chest eagerly, her nails scrapping against his nipples.

The two demons never took notice of the footsteps that were coming down the hall until they head a loud gasp.

"OH MY!" Mey-Rin shouted a look of shock on her face as she held up the candle, blood gushing out of her nose.

After Finnian had run off she had retired to bed, knowing he'd be back by the morning. And she had come at the right moment just to see Sebastian having one of his hands up Aria's maid dress, Aria's head dipped back, her mouth forming an O as she let out soft moans. "You have such magical fingers Sebastian…" Aria purred out and that's when Mey-Rin had screamed.

The two whipped their heads around, there eyes glowing in the dark, their slightly sweaty bodies illuminated by the candle light. "M-Mey-Rin!" Aria shouted in embarrassment, her eyes returning back to normal, and her entire face red.

"You! Sebastian! Oh my! Oh dear, this is so scandalous!" Mey-Rin shouted, blood still shooting out of her nose a she waved her arms around frantically. Sebastian growled in annoyance, knowing they would have to continue this on another time. He reluctantly put Aria down who slid down against the wall, her legs feeling weak like jelly.

Sebastian walked up to Mey-Rin slowly, his eyes still glowing. His sculpted body revealed, his erection showing plain as day. Mey-Rin stopped shouting, the blood flow stopping also as she only shook.

"My dearest Mey-Rin…" Sebastian said softly, his eyes glowing even more. Suddenly a calm look passed over Mey-Rin's features, the red leaving from her face. "You are going to go to your room and pretend none of this had ever happened. You didn't see me, you didn't see Aria. This would seem like nothing but an odd fantasy you were having concerning Aria and I. And as for the blood, you had a nosebleed from the dream. Do you understand?" Sebastian asked coolly.

"Y-Yes Sebastian…" Mey-Rin said drone like and lowered her candle and began to walk away from them mumbling out, "Night Miss Aria and Sebastian…"

Once she was out of sight, Sebastian looked down at Aria who looked at him, her face red and the glowing color leaving from her eyes. He knew he'd have to get her when her other side was showing, for now they'd have to stop before some else came into the hallway.

He walked over to her, helping her up, rubbing her cheek softly. "Alas, our time has been cut short. So we shall continue this another time," he said gently, pressing his lips against hers once more, pulling away before he got excited again. Aria blushed, looking at Sebastian with her large gold eyes.

"Such a good kitty," he said gently, kissing her cheek before turning away from her, walking down the hall before disappearing around the corner, leaving a flushed Aria behind.

She touched her heart, feeling it pound in her chest. "What is this feeling…?" she asked out loud, her blush deepening. Her stomach felt funny, and she felt light-headed but extremely jovial. All of these emotions were too much for her to handle.

She shook her head and walked in the other direction, trying to rid of the thought that was swimming in her mind. She was afraid to even ask herself this question.

_Was she falling in love with Sebastian?_

What Aria didn't see was a small hole in the wall that had watched the two demons the entire time, the violet eye in the hole crinkling as if the face it belonged to was smiling. "Mm, how interesting~" the mysterious person said.

* * *

"For today's tea we have Cabinet pudding which was made using local blackberries," Sebastian said, standing next to his Master while Aria stood on the other side of him. Ciel smirked and chuckled. "You're certainly relaxed." Sebastian smirked smugly, a sly look passing over his face as his eyes ran over Aria. "I had slept wonderfully is all Master. It gave me quite a pip in my step so I should say," Sebastian replied, causing Aria's face to turn red and for her to toss a glare in his direction.

"And you to Aria, how do you sleep?" Ciel asked, looking at his maid.

Aria grumbled crossing her arms as her tail twitched a bit. She looked a bit tired, her face paler than usual, bags under her eyes but a dazed look in them. "I slept fine young Master," she said curtly. "Doesn't seem like it," Ciel said.

"Perhaps she had a nightmare? You looked as if you've been tossing and turning all night," Sebastian said with a mocking smile. Aria blushed even more, turning her head away. The bastard was teasing her!

"I said I'm fi—" Aria was cut off when Mey-Rin busted through the door. "Sebastian, Aria!" "What's the matter this time? Please do try to calm down," Sebastian said, a hint of irritation in his voice. Mey-Rin once again ruined his fun.

"We've looked all over and we can't find Angela!" Finnian said worriedly.

"Oh is that all? She said there were some medicinal herbs growing out by the field. She went there to go pick some up that's all," Bard said. "Right now?" Finnian asked. "Why would she?"

"She went all alone when there might be a demon hound out there!" Mey-Rin shouted. Bard's eyes widened. "Oh hell…"

Finnian frowned. "What was she thinking going out there all alone out there by herself?" "She said she was worried you know, about you being kind of sick and all," Bard said. Finnian's eyes widened. "For me? She went for me?" Finnian gasped and then ran back out.

Bard ran after him. "Come on Aria and Sebastian! Let's go after him!"

Aria and Sebastian remained frozen in place. "Well uh…" Aria said. And Bard turned around, frowning. "Well hurry!" Aria and Sebastian once again didn't move. And bard growled I frustration. "Fine then. Let's go Mey-Rin!" She smiled. "Sir yes sir!"

"Where's Tanaka?"

They both turned to see Tanaka dressed in some sort of hunting gear holding a rifle as he smiled, jogging in place. "Ho ho!" "That's the spirit! Okay, let's move out men!" "Sir yes sir!" "Ho ho ho ho ho." They all then ran out of the building.

Ciel calmly ate his food and then wiped his mouth. He then smirked. "At any rate, it looks as if we do need to hurry now." Ciel then sipped his tea. Aria and Sebastian sighed heavily.

"Go out there and put on a good show for me, am I clear?"

"Perfectly," Sebastian said. Aria scoffed, scowling heavily. "You know I'm a cat, right Master?" Ciel smirked, twirling his spoon in his tea in an almost mocking way. "Yes I know."

Aria sighed and then looked directly at Ciel. "THEN WHY WOULD YOU GO SEND ME TO GO AFTER A DAMN DOG?! I _**HATE**_ DOGS!"

Ciel only chuckled, taking another bite of his cake before licking the crumbs off the side of his mouth in an almost provocative manner. He then looked at her, his ocean blue eyes piercing hers.

"Because you're my pet~"

* * *

Finnian was thrown to the ground by the demon hound and he let out a sharp pained cry, feeling his back collide with the hard earth. The demon hound then growled loudly, raising it's paw about crush Finnian.

Finnian gasped and closed his eyes right when the demon hound thrusted down his paw. When there was no pain he opened his eyes and gasped to see Aria holding the dog's paw easily with her dainty hand.

"Would you look at that?" she said softly, looking up at the demon hound. She had left Sebastian behind, knowing he'd catch up with her later. Ciel told Sebastian to stay a little while longer to see if Aria could go up against a cat's worse enemy; the _dog_.

It was completely mocking. She used to be worshipped as a Goddess! And now here she was, doing a child's bidding and about to fight a damn dog. Where did she go with her life?

"So well trained," she purred out, feeling her inner demon clawing at her from the inside to come out. "You even know how to shake hands." Her tail swished back and forth, feeling both irritated and at the same time excited.

"Y-You got here just in time…" Finnian stammered out. Aria looked back at him and gave him a smile that caused his face to go red. "I wouldn't be a maid if I didn't know the meaning of being on time, now would I?" Finnian didn't respond and Aria returned her attention back to the demon hound.

"And you, well trained or not, you're going to have to go now!" She then tossed the demon hound like it was nothing into a large boulder.

"Come, this is not the time to be playing with the dog Aria," Ciel said, finally arriving on the scene with Sebastian behind him. Aria looked at Ciel and his eyes widened when he saw her eyes flashing between their glowing demonic color and her normal eye color.

"Sebastian st—" "Master, let's see if Aria can handle this. She needs to be trained also," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I will subdue her if she gets out of control." Ciel scowled not liking that he cut him off but knew he was interested. He hadn't exactly seen the full strength of Aria just yet….

"I know what I'm doing Master," she growled out, cracking her nails. The demon hound's eyes lost their glow as he sniffed the air. He then looked at Aria, growling loudly, his eyes glowing once more.

"Smells awful doesn't it?" Aria asked, her voice husky, her eyes glowing gold instead of their fuschia color. "The smell of a cat is simply disgusting to a dog like you. Makes you want to rip me apart."

The dog snarled loudly, snapping his jaws.

"And the only way for me to make a disgusting mongrel like you to obey, is to make you submit to me! A cat no less!" she shouted sadistically and Aria fell onto all fours, her jaw elongating, her body becoming bigger and furrier as it ripped through her maid's outfit. Everyone's eyes widened as Aria grew bigger and bigger, before soon she was just about the demon hound's size except she no longer looked like human-like. She now had the appearance of a white pather, a very large one with glowing gold eyes.

Ciel's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"Such beautiful glistening snow white hair with eyes that could rival even the sun's beauty," Sebastian said in awe, little anime hearts floating around him. "Simply beautiful her animal demon form, just beautiful." Ciel rolled his eyes.

_Damn cats…_

Aria snapped her jaws at the demon hound, hissing and roaring ferociously, shaking the Earth beneath everyone's feet. "I-is that Aria?!" Bard shouted in shock and fear. Aria looked simply amazing and intimidating like that. It made him think twice if he were to ever piss Aria off.

_Come on dog, fight me!_ Aria hissed out to the demon hound. _Or are you too much of a bitch to do anything?_

**Shut it, cat! **The demon hound snarled out and charged at Aria, his red eyes blazing angrily. Aria smirked inwardly and charged at the demon hound, both animals tackling each other, creating a loud sound that almost sounded like something akin thunder.

Aria snarled and bit down into the demon hound's neck, making him cry out in pain. _Submit to me dog!_ She shouted. Though all it sounded like to everyone else was a loud roar.

The dog snarled and shook Aria off, head butting her in the side, making her hiss loudly pain. He then bite down into her side, making her let out a painful feline roar and causing Aria's blood to spray onto the ground. _Fuck! _She thought painfully, growling loudly.

"Aria!" Finnian shouted, tears in his eyes. "Stop hurting her you damn dog!"

The demon hound let go of Aria's side, her blood staining his white fur. He looked at Finnian and snarled. **Mind business human!** Aria smirked painfully, knowing the dumb dog was distracted. She then jumped onto him, sinking her fangs into his neck, making the demon hound howl in pain.

The dog tried to shake Aria off but that made her only dig her sharp feline teeth even harder into him, causing the demon hound to howl even louder before he collapsed to the ground. Aria pressed her body against him, removing her fangs from his neck, blood coating her white fur before she bit down into his ear. _SUBMIT TO ME!_

The demon hound whimpered, squeezing it's eye's shut in pain. **Hurts…!**

Aria laughed inwardly and grabbed the dog by the scruff of it's fur before tossing it into the air. _For a dog to learn his lesson, he must be punished._ She then jumped into the air, wrapping her entire body around the dog before spinning, both of them falling into the Earth creating a massive hole.

Sebastian smirked while everyone else looked on in shock. "Aria!" Ciel shouted in worry, knowing she must of went down deep into the Earth. He then turned his head to Sebastian, frowning. "Do something!" Sebastian chuckled. "Aria you can stop playing now, come on out."

A loud raspy giggle was heard. "But I was having so much fun getting everyone worried Sebastian," Aria's voice echoed down from in the hole. Suddenly the ground began to shake and then hot water burst into the air, causing everyone to step back.

"What is this? A hot spring?" Bard asked, looking at the hot water springing from the hole.

They all looked and then Finnian asked, "Where's Aria?" "This village is supposedly a resort for the Queen," Aria's voice said from the raging water. "I guess this water will be perfect for an attraction." Everyone gasped loudly except for Sebastian who only looked impressed.

The water fell down and it revealed a naked Aria who's nipples was covered by her wet hair and the lower have of her body was covered by a white-haired male she had in her arms who looked bigger and taller than her. "This is what we have here, a natural hot spring~" She was floating above the fountain like water, an amused look on her face.

She was bleeding on her side but that didn't seem to faze her at all. "That was amazing!" Finnian, Bard and Mey-Rin shouted with large smiles on their faces. Aria then jumped down, exposing her nakedness to everyone who blushed furiously while Sebastian once again only smirked.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring for my Lord, what kind of maid would I be?" she asked but then the male in her arms began to lick her cheek and Aria frowned, blushing lightly while the male smiled happily.

Mey-Rin blushed and covered her nose, blood shooting out of it. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

Angel suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a worried look on her face. "Pluto!" Bard then asked with a raised brow, "Pluto?" The dog jumped from Aria's arms and ran on all fours towards Angela, jumping into her embrace, licking her face affectionately.

Everyone looked at Angela and Aria only scowled, furiously wiping her cheek. "Ugh! I smell like dog! This is going to take over ten showers to get the smell out!" she whined, shaking her hair to get the water out.

The man known as Pluto continued to lick Angela's cheek and she smiled, rubbing his head affectionately. "Good boy, my good boy!"

* * *

They all were near the hot springs but Angela had joined them with a snoozing Pluto on her lap. "I'm sorry for the confusion," she said apologetically. "This is Pluto, I've got him last month." She petted his hair gently. "I've always been a big dog lover."

Aria grumbled loudly, still upset about being licked. Her side was wrapped up and she was in a simple white dress that went down to her knees, the sleeves made out of lace. Her hair was in a messy bun held by chopsticks and she wore simple white heels, a scowl on her lips. Her tail and ears once again invisible.

"And he was absolutely adorable, I had to take him in~" Mey-Rin and Finnian looked at each other. "Adorable?" "He does have a bad habit of turning into a human when he's excited.." "A habit?! You call that a habit?!" Bard shouted.

"So you sheltered and clothed him, hiding him from everyone else?" Sebastian asked.

"That's right, Lord Barrymore used the legend of the demon hound to control the villagers. But in truth, he feared the hound more than anyone else. I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out…I see now I was too indulgent. I never thought this sweet boy would hurt Lord Barrymore…"

Pluto moaned softly in his sleep, rubbing his cheek even more into Angela's lap.

"I beg you sir! Please take him with you, I know it's an imposition but would you bring him to the Phantomhive manor?"

Sebastian and Aria's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What?! My Lord you have to disagree!" Aria shouted, voicing everyone's thoughts. "He needs a firm hand…I think Aria can train him and teach him to be a good dog."'

Sebastian rolled his eyes and an irritated look crossed his face. Having Pluto around would be torturous. "No thank you!" Aria shouted. "I'm a maid, not one hell of a dog trainer." "Why not?" Ciel said, a smirk crossing onto his face.

Everyone looked at him and Sebastian and Aria's eyes narrowed. "Master…is this an order?" Aria asked, scowling. "It is…and Sebastian will be helping with the training," he replied and Sebastian eyes widened and then he frowned also. "I think I'll find it amusing."

Aria and Sebastian sighed as they looked at a smug looking Ciel. Their Master could be cruel at times, so cruel…

* * *

Ciel was now sitting in the new villages hot springs, sipping tea that Sebastian gave him. "This is how the Japanese drink their tea in the hot springs Master," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Mm, this village has received quite a transformation," Ciel said, looking around. As houses were being built and people were actually out on the streets selling things, making the village seem livelier.

"I imagine it'll be enough to dispel the Queen's worries," Ciel said, setting the tea on the floating tray, closing his eyes.

"Oh, what is that?" Sebastian asked and Ciel opened his eyes, looking down to see bubbles forming around him. His eyes widened. "W-What?" That's when Aria popped out of the water, naked and all, her visible tail and ears twitching in excitement.

Sebastian's eyes widened and Ciel blushed furiously, covering his noise as blood squirted out. Aria grinned mischievously, as she gushed, putting her hands on her cheeks. "Eek! Master Ciel you are so much bigger than I thought you would be! I never knew boy's your age could have flaccid cock's the size of a 5 inch pole!"

Ciel's entire face went red and he screamed, "ARIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT!"

Aria smirked, wagging her finger. "Ah ah ah, I have to bath that awful dog smell on me. So I'm going to be bathing with you Master," she said playfully. "And I think I want to wash you down there!"

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ciel shouted, swimming furiously away from her.

"BUT MASTER! I NEED TO MAKE SURE YOUR SPARKLY CLEAN!" Aria shouted, swimming after Ciel but was soon stopped by Pluto who jumped onto her back, licking her face affectionately.

Aria shouted in disgust, trying to get out of the dogs hold as Pluto began to lick at her breast hungrily, getting slobber all over her.

"EW! EW! EW! DOG! I _**HATE**_ DOGS!" She shouted, anime tears in her eyes.

Sebastian could only watch in amusement, his nose crinkling a bit in disgust at the sight of Pluto licking all over Aria. "Seems as if we're going to have to get that dog _castrated_," Sebastian said a smirk.

"SEBASTIAN WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?! D:"

"I'm sorry Aria, but I hate dogs," Sebastian said to her, chuckling.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, EW! UGH! HE'S LICKING MY LIPS! GAHHHH!" Aria shouted, flailing around in the water, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"THIS IS THE WORST VACATION EVER!" "Woof, woof :D"

* * *

**END**

**STP: Awhhh poor Aria =3=**

**Aria: SHUT UP! I smell like wet dog! –tries to scrub body with bleach-**

**STP: -snickers- Awh come on Aria don't be that way, Pluto loves you :D**

**Aria: Kiss my fucking pussy Shay!**

**Pluto: Woof! Woof! [Translation: Master!] –jumps on Aria, licking her entire face-**

**Aria: EW! SEBASTIAN! CIEL! HELP! D:**

**Ciel: I think we shouldn't help her…-is enjoying this-**

**Sebastian: I think we should let her suffer more, don't you agree Shay?**

**STP: Mmhm! That's what you get for messing with Ciel :3**

**Aria: -whines and tries to push Pluto off- I HATE YOU ALL! D:**

**STP, Ciel and Sebby: WE LOVE YOU TOO! :D**

**Aria: *grumbles* R&R~**


End file.
